


Rain

by therearenousernameleft



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Gendry is a Baratheon, Gendrya - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therearenousernameleft/pseuds/therearenousernameleft
Summary: Arya is betrothed to Edric but he runs away on the eve of the wedding and  Robert orders his other son to marry her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except my mistakes (probably too many of those). All the characters belong to the person who gave us the ASOIAF series, G.R.R.M.

****Chapter 1** **

_I am sorry father, I cannot do this my heart belongs to someone else. Tell Arya I am sorry._

_Edric._

Arya didn't understand what happened, what went wrong? Everything was going so well. She never thought she'll fall in love, she still isn't sure she ever was. Her head was pounding, she could hear everyone shouting, King Robert apologizing, over and over again. Sansa took her mother outside because she was crying, Robb and Jeyne followed, trying to calm her down.

_What was so wrong with me?_

The question reared its ugly head again. She never wanted to get married to anyone but her father assured her that Edric is a good guy, that she would be happy at Storm's End, that she would be as free in the Stormlands as she was in Winterfell. She agreed, though reluctantly, she agreed nevertheless. She knew there was no point delaying the inevitable, sooner or later she will be betrothed to someone whether she liked him or not. She didn't hate Edric when she met him for the first time, but right now that was not true. She hated him. If he didn't want to marry her, why did he court her? Why do anything to make her feel comfortable with him? He could've just said no and she wouldn't have spent countless nights cursing everyone because she was pushed into marrying someone.

"I'm sorry Ned. I truly am, I just wanted to join our houses. I never thought that boy would do something like that," King's voice rang out breaking her out of her thoughts.

_I hate him the most. He is the reason why I'm in this situation. He and his fucking need to join our houses._

"I know, Robert. But leaving like this and on the Eve of the wedding," for the first time in her life her father, Ned Stark, sounded angry.

"I don't know what has gotten into that boy. But assure you there will be a wedding today and with a Baratheon." King Robert said.

"What?" her father asked angrily.

"You've met the boy Ned. Gendry. He is older than Edric by few years, but a good lad nonetheless. He would've been my first choice but his mother was base-born and Edric's was a high born-"

"I'm not a horse that you can trade me, tie me to anything and anyone you want" her voice rose. One angry tear rolled down her cheek, she wiped it away furiously. She was so enraged by the conversation that she wanted to throw something at his stupid head. She would if she thought it didn't get her father in trouble.

Her Father sighed. "Robert I apologise on Arya's behalf. She has had a terrible ordeal-" she opened her mouth to yell at her father too, but he silenced her  with a look "-but she is right. She is my daughter and not a thing that would be passed from one to another."

"He will be the ruler of the Stormlands. It would've been Edric, but now that that bastard has run off, Gendry will be it" King Robert said his voice almost pleading.

_So that's why he agreed because she was the key to unlock Storm's End._

She was about to say something very unflattering that would probably melt the king's ear, but the door opened and a tall man entered.

"You summoned me, my King?" he had a deep voice.

"Ah yes. Gendry, my boy" Robert boomed patting him on the shoulder.

_So this was Gendry that the fat bastard was trying to tie her off to._

Gendry looked confused with King's reaction to him like he has never been addressed like that before.

She looked at her father for support. She was sure he would not do her injustice. But her father looked thoughtful.

"No. I will not." She said defiantly. She will not marry, not him, not anyone. She said yes once she will not say yes again. Never.

She found every pair of eyes in the room on her.

"I will never force you to do anything you don't want to do Arya. You know that right?" Ned looked at her solemnly.

She knew that. Whatever her father did, he did it for her happiness. _Except betrothal to Edric._ She didn't think her voice would support her so she just nodded.

"Gendry, I want you to marry Arya." King Robert ordered.

"Robert!" her father exclaimed.

Arya crumpled the blasted parchment in her fist and was ready to throw it at Robert's head when Gendry said "What? But she is betrothed to Edric."

"That bloody scoundrel ran away, leaving just a letter apologizing to Arya" Robert fumed.

Gendry didn't say anything. A hint of understanding dawned in his eyes, like he knew something they didn't.

_He knew! He fucking knew and didn't tell anyone._

She decided that she should in fact throw the crumpled parchment at Gendry's head instead, there wouldn't be as dire consequences as compared to if she threw it at the King.

 Gendry looked at King Robert, her father and then finally at her, his gaze lingering on her a little longer than the rest, she squirmed slightly under his scrutiny like he knew what was going on inside her head, like he knows everything she is feeling, but she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction by looking away so she glared defiantly at him. He looked back at his father took a deep breath, straightened his shoulders.

"No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? I've been thinking of writing this for a long time. I have also started a Modern AU of this so hopefully one day I'll post it too (once I gather enough courage xD).  
> And last but not the least GENDRY'S BACK!!!! Wooooo !!  
> Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and Kudos everyone <3 <3 I hope you like this chapter too <3 Enjoy :))

  **Chapter 2**

 

Arya's hand stopped mid way.

"What did you say boy?" Robert said furiously, stepping closer to Gendry.

She looked at her father who continued studying Gendry with thoughtful expressions.

"I'm sorry Your Grace, but Lady Arya obviously had the worst shock of her life and now we are talking about marrying her to someone else. I don't think it's fair to Lady Arya."

She took a deep breath, then she didn't realize she was holding when he was speaking. She felt a tiny amount of respect for him weave its way through her anger.

_See he doesn't want to get married either. It's going to be fine._

"Listen to me, you ungra-"

"Wait, Robert. I want to speak to him alone" her father said quietly.

"But Ned-" King Robert protested.

"I must insist, Robert. If he is to wed Arya, I think I deserve to talk to him and know more about him."

Her heart dropped. She was so certain that her father wouldn't tie her off to anyone just for the sake of tying her off.

"Father-" Arya's voice wavered.

"Arya, believe me when I say I will never force you to do anything that you don't want to do," Her father said gently, "Robert, Gendry I need to speak with Arya first."

Both nodded and left the room. Now it was just her and her father. She could hear King yelling at Gendry and making threats about taking back the legitimization.

"Arya-"

"Why? Why are you so insistent on marrying me to someone I barely know, for all we know he could be the most horrible person across Westros" Arya cried.

"Arya-"

"Edric ran away maybe he will too, then who will you find to marry me? Another of the king's bastard?"

"Arya-"

"I will not marry him-"

"Arya, will you let me speak?" Her father said raising his voice slightly.

_No!_

She didn't say anything. She just wanted this nightmare to end. She was staring at the door of her chamber willing the fat bastard and Gendry away.

"Arya," her father began quietly, "first let me assure you, Gendry is not the most horrible person across Westros. He is a good lad, no let me finish, I was the one who found him when we went to King's Landing."

Her father waited for her to react, but she continued to stare at the entrance of her chambers.

"You want me wedded to a bastard?"

She didn't care if he was a bastard, her brother Jon was a bastard, but she was closer to him than any of her true born siblings, even if it had been years since she last spoke to him, but she was so angry that she said that to irk her father, but her father had been born with the patience of a Septon. He simply sighed.

"So was Edric, Arya. I don't think you'll want to marry Robert's true born son, do you?"

Arya shuddered in disgust. It may have been evident on her face how revolting the idea was because her father chuckled.

"Yes, I thought so. Gendry is a good lad, Arya, one thing Robert got right, even if he said that to persuade me. Robert only knows that I was the one who found him, he doesn't know that I've been in touch with him."

She wanted to scream I don't care.

_Maybe I should._

"Why father? Why? People already know Edric ran away no one will care if I marry him or not."

"I wish I could agree with you, but those are not the times we live in Arya. No matter how many people know that Edric was the one who ran away but they will find a way to prove that there was something wrong with you. People may not care, but they'll talk -"

"You think they won't notice that the groom is different," Arya said hotly.

"They know you are to marry the future Lord of Storm's End and tell me honestly Arya do you think he would hurt you, especially when he said no to the King just because of you? Knowing full well that there will be consequences."

She had no answer for that, he didn't seem like a person who would hurt her, but neither did Edric, but he did.

"Can I ask for one thing, Father?" Arya said quietly.

"Of course, Arya" her father replied gently.

"I want to talk to him. Alone." Arya asked.

She felt her father's gaze on her knew he was looking at her with a knowing look on his face, but she didn't care.

"Of course, Arya. I'll send him in a few moments," he said softly.

*

King Robert was still yelling at him. "Who do you think you are saying no?"

Gendry didn't know what else to do. He was just glad that the king didn't know that he had an inkling that this was about to happen.

_You promised Edric. You promised you'd do this in person._

He had heard of Lady Arya, but the words did not do justice to her beauty or the  steel in her. He saw her and even though every fibre of his being was screaming that he should say yes. But he couldn't be that selfish. She just went through something terrible how can they think she'd say yes. So he did the only thing he could, he said no.

"Gendry," Lord Stark's voice came from the entrance Lady Arya's chamber.

"Yes, My Lord."

"What did she say, Ned? Did she agree?" King asked, looking hopeful.

"She wants to speak with Gendry, alone" Lord Stark answered looking at him.

"Tell me, did you say no just because you were thinking about Arya's feelings or because you don't find her," Lord Stark looked pained as he said the next word, "agreeable?"

_Who in their right mind would not find Lady Arya agreeable?_

"No, My Lord. I didn't think that Lady Arya would want to get married to a no name bas- I mean, someone she didn't know even existed or did I read the situation wrong?"

"No, you did not. You know what would happen when the word gets out?"

He nodded. He did. There is nothing better than broken betrothal to ruin a woman's image even if she didn't do anything wrong.

"As I said, Arya wants to speak with you," Lord Stark said calmly, "we’ll talk after you speak with her."

"Do not ruin this lad," King Robert threatened.

Gendry's heart started to hammer in his chest. Why was he behaving this way? It doesn't matter if she liked him or not, but deep down something in him said it mattered. Bracing himself for the conversation, he entered her chamber.

*

They stood in silence for several moments. She was studying her nails, when she looked up, she saw him watching his shoes with utmost fascination.

"Will you say yes?" She said breaking the silence.

"I just said no, My lady," he replied, looking up at her.

"I know my father he will convince you and I know your father too, he will probably bash your head against the wall."

"Do you want me to say yes?" Gendry asked in a quiet voice.

"No!"

She saw him wince. She felt the need to explain herself,

_Why should I? He is as much responsible for this as his brother and father._

"I'm not as pure as everyone thinks I am," she blurted out in a loud voice, that was not true, but she knew her father and his father would have heard her and no one is going to wed her if they believed she was not as innocent as they would like to believe.

He looked at her confused.

_This was the man, father chose to wed her._

Arya sighed. "I've been with a man before," she said explaining herself.

She saw his features darken, but it was gone in a blink of an eye.

"So have I," she looked at him, shocked, he saw her face and chuckled, "I mean not a man but you know with women. Why does that matter?" He said finally.

Is he from another realm? Does he not understand that she was giving him a reason to run in the opposite direction. Most likely everyone outside her room heard her and would understand if he continued to say no, even her father. But no, he had to be reasonable.

_Why does that matter?_

Another man would have said something unflattering or stormed out of the room, but not him, he just stood there looking at her.

"I don't like to wear dresses."

"And?"

"That doesn't bother you?" She looked at him, startled.

"Are you planning to wear something?"

She could feel her face getting hot and knew she was blushing. She didn't remember the last time someone made her blush.

"Of course I do! I mean I prefer britches." Arya said crossly.

"Then why should that be a problem? You like to be comfortable, that's all." Gendry shrugged.

_Why is he being so reasonable? Is this an act?_

"Lady Arya, I assure you nothing will happen if you absolutely don't want this to happen."

And that was the problem. She knew it was going to happen because her father was right. She knew they would try their best to find another suitable husband, but no one, at least no one who's agreeable would agree to marry her after this. It doesn't matter to her if she remained unmarried, she prayed day and night that she would, no one will say anything if she said no, she knew that. But what about a long time from now? when her parents are no longer there to defend her choices.

She hated herself for what she was about to say next, hated him for being reasonable, hated the King for being stubborn, hated Edric, it was because of him that she was in this situation.

"Tell my Father, I agree."

There she said it, now everyone can leave her alone, at least till the wedding which was to happen shortly.

"Are you sure, My Lady?" Gendry asked.

"It doesn't matter, does it? But yes and anyway if I have to get married to someone in such a short notice who better than you," she looked at him, he was looking pleased with himself, "because if you hurt me my father and your father will kill you if by any chance you survive me."

He looked at her for a moment, then laughed.

_Is he so stupid that he does not understand how to react to threats?_

That was the last thing she expected him to do, but there he was, laughing.

"I should tell Lord Stark and the King," he said, still smiling, "My lady."

"One more thing," she said before he could leave, "call me a Lady again and I will hurt you."

With an amused grin he bowed and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think?   
> The title of this fic is inspired by theme for Jane and Lisbon (The Mentalist) when they first kiss in Blue bird. I think it is one of the most beautiful background scores.   
> Turns out Gendry is just an amazing athlete xD  
> Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and Kudos everyone, it means so much to me <3 <3  
> I hope you like this chapter too <3 Enjoy :))

****Chapter 3** **

"Did she-" Lord Stark started.

"She did, My Lord." Gendry assured.

"And do you?" Lord Stark asked.

"If La- Arya has no problem I don't either My Lord," Gendry noticed the change in Lord Stark's expressions when he said Arya instead of Lady Arya, he had an amused look on his face that said volumes without actually saying anything.

"Well done, Lad," King Robert patted his back happily, "I knew you had it in you."

_A few moments ago he was ready to kill me._

"I didn't do anything, Your Grace. Lady Arya agreed on her own accord." He decided he was going to call Arya, Arya only in private.

"Come on Ned, we have preparations to continue," King Robert said enthusiastically, leaving to tell everyone the news about the wedding which was to happen shortly.

Lord Stark gave him a tired smile and started to leave too.

"Um..Lord Stark, how many people heard our conversation?" He asked hesitatingly. He wanted to make sure the more intimate details remained, well intimate.

He saw Lord Stark wince. "Not many. Just us and a few guards. I assure you Gendry none of them will repeat anything to anyone."

"Were they the Winterfell guards, My Lord?"

"No the King's," He saw understanding dawning in his eyes, "I'll talk to Robert. Don't worry."

"Can I ask for one more thing My Lord?" He said, knowing Lord Stark will either appreciate what he was trying to do or take this entirely the wrong way.

"Yes. Of course Gendry."

"I will like for us to depart for Stormlands immediately after the Wedding feast." He held his breath waiting for Lord Stark's reaction.

Lord Stark looked at him intently then he nodded in understanding.

"Of course, arrangements will be made." Lord Stark gave him another searching look and left.

He took a deep breath. He was glad Lord Stark understood. How was he supposed to tell anyone that there will be no bedding. Arya has been through enough he will not let her suffer through this too. If they leave tonight most of them will think he is in a hurry to claim Storm's End, he didn't care. There will be no showing of sheets. Arya will no longer be humiliated in front of or because of him.

*

"Do you think she's fine?" Jeyne murmured to Sansa.

"I hope so but how could she be?" Said one of the help.

"Quiet. I'm sure she's doing well, Arya is very strong." Sansa chastised.

"And not deaf either." Arya muttered.

This is what she has been hearing since she agreed, _are you okay? are you doing well? you poor child,  I'm sure he is a good man_  and God, the sheer amount of pitying looks.

_The next person tries to console me is going to get my fist in their face._

Why does it matter how she is doing? They wanted her to say yes, she said yes, everyone is happy.

_Except the people getting married._

"Leave Arya alone. She has been through enough already she doesn't need your chatter." Her mother, Catelyn Stark, chided.

Ever since she said yes her mother has been overprotective of her. She knew it was her way of showing love, her way of showing she was proud of her for what she did. _Family, Duty, Honor _.__ But at this moment she just wanted to be left alone unfortunately that was not it the stars for her. She was deep in her thoughts when someone knocked.

"Catelyn?" Her father's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Ned. Come in, come in." Her mother hurried to open the door.

He took one look at her and paused. A soft smile took over his face, his eyes shining. "You look beautiful, Arya."

She didn't reply. Knew it wasn't his fault or her mother's but that didn't keep her from being angry.

He sighed. "Catelyn we need to hurry up, Gendry, now Lord Baratheon, would like to leave immediately after the feast. So we need to make preparations."

"But Ned, Ed-"

"Arya is not getting married to Edric now Catelyn, she is marrying Gendry and he would like to leave after the feast."

"But-"

"It's okay mother. We'll leave after the feast, Father almost all my stuff is ready to be loaded." Arya said, not looking at either of her parents.

_Why does he want to leave in such a hurry? Is he so desperate to claim Storm's End?_

She heard her father say something to her mother in a low voice  then he left the chamber.

"But what about the bedding?" Jeyne asked.

She winced. Almost everyone was quiet for a moment.

"So about the hair how should we do it, Mother?" Sansa asked, pretending she didn't hear what Jeyne said.

And just like that, everyone went back to the work of making her even more miserable. But her mind kept going back to what Jeyne said about the bedding. Why does he want to leave so early? They were supposed to leave in a few days either way, but why so early? If he thinks he could do whatever he wants with her on the road back to Stormlands, just because her brother and father was not with them, he doesn't know her very well. Doesn't know about needle or her water dancing skills. But he didn't seem like the person who would would do that. She had no good reason for this, but a small part of her trusted him.

_You trusted Edric too, look how it ended, him leaving._

"Arya, about the bedding." her mother said quietly.

_No, not again. I'm not going through that again. I would rather talk about dresses with Sansa than going through that again._

"We already had that talk, Mother. I assure you I have not forgotten anything." She replied tersely.

"Arya, I just wanted to-"

"Mother, please."

Why does nobody understand that she doesn't want to talk about the thing she has been trying so hard not to think about and not just because it was Gendry, she was not comfortable talking about or thinking about being close with Edric either. They never had that kind of understanding amongst them. Once when she drank too much she wanted to kiss him, to see if what everyone said was true, what everyone made it out to be or was it something as gross as it sounded like. But Edric, as politely as he could, declined and like a proper would-to-be Lord escorted her to her chambers. When she woke up next morning, she felt so humiliated that she wanted to stay in her chamber till he left. Now here she was marrying someone else entirely, not sure if he would be a better man than Edric or worse. She could hear the chatter going on around her, everyone trying to be as cheerful as possible, as optimistic as they could be.

"No, Ned assured me that he had known Lord Baratheon long before today, Lysa. He says that he is a good man and now that I can say it, I think he is better than Edric." Her mother told her aunt, Lysa Arryn.

_When in the God's name did she come in?_

"And almost everyone agrees that he is better looking than Edric too," Jeyne added. She saw Sansa nodding in agreement and groaned. She didn't even pay attention to how he looked like much less remember if he was good looking or not. The only thing  she noticed was how tall he was, way taller than her.

_And strong._

"Oh of course now he will say so Cat after the Edric boy ran off. That reminds me, why did he run off?" Aunt Lysa said clicking her tongue.

"I believed he suffered a great injury on his head when he was born because other than that there is no logical reason," her mother bristled.

"Do you think he didn't like how she looked because not everyone likes girls so small..... everywhere."

"LYSA!" Her mother exclaimed.

"It's the truth-"

"I assure you Aunt Lysa that Edric told me that he didn't have any problem with small things. He left so he could marry someone almost double his age and when they have a child he could suckle at his mother's teats till he is of marriageable age himself." Arya replied sweetly. She heard Sansa and Jeyne snort she even saw her mother trying and failing to hide a smile and she felt a lot better than she had all day.

"How dare you!" Aunt Lysa screamed.

"Lysa I think you should go out and see the preparations, we have to get Arya ready soon." Her mother said, ushering still furious Aunt Lysa out.

As soon as she closed the door Sansa burst out laughing followed by Jeyne even her mother joined in, she felt a small smile tug at her own lips. For the first time in the whole day, she smiled.

*

"Gendry, I would like to congratulate you on becoming a Lord," Robb said stiffly.

"Thank you, Robb. I assure you this is not the way I wanted to become a Lord." Gendry replied.

He saw Robb relax a bit. "I know," Robb moved a little closer, trying to be intimidating, "but know this if you hurt my sister there is not Lordship that could save you from me."

Gendry nodded. "Understood."

"So I heard you get to have Edric's seconds," Joffrey, his stepbrother, King's true born son and filth on earth, said loudly.

Robb turned sharply his hands clenched in a fist. Gendry grabbed his arm when Robb looked at him he shook his head. "Don't give him a reason."

Robb took a deep breath and nodded. "Prince Joffrey. Gendry, I need to go and see if the preparations are going well." With that Robb left.

"Ha! Made him angry, did I? Where was the lie? You get seconds after all." Joffrey sneered.

Gendry said nothing. He knew saying something would make it worse and when someone finally said something terrible to him he would go running back to his mother, Queen Cersei, who will make everything much, much worse.

"Do you want me teach her something or did Edric taught her everything she needs to please her husband?" Joffrey goaded him.

He tried his best to ignore him by thinking something else.

_Think of some calming sounds._

The sound of waves crashing on the shore. The sound when the hammer hits hot metal.

_The sound of my fist colliding with his face._

"Or you could send her to me on your wedding night -"

"Nephew, I would advise you to not complete that sentence," Tyrion Lannister's, Queen's brother, voice came from behind him.

He turned and saw Tyrion sitting in the corner with a book in his hand.

"No one asked you Imp." Joffrey screeched.

Tyrion sighed. "Uncle, but we'll discuss manners later. At present, I would like to tell you that one more sentence and your good brother is likely to punch you and seeing the difference between his size and yours," Tyrion snorted, "on the other hand, do finish your sentence I would love to see that."

Joffrey looked like he would explode with all the unsaid sentences. He looked at the Hound, who didn't look back at him. He seemed to understand that this was the time to leave.

"You did good, not saying anything," Tyrion said quietly, watching Joffrey leave.

"No, I did not. I should have said something." Gendry was so angry with himself. He was ready to punch Joffrey before Tyrion interrupted.

"I saw you were going to hit him. What do you think would have happened then? He would have told my sweet sister and she would have made sure this wedding doesn't happen. And Lady Arya would have once again suffered humiliation. Now that that is not a possibility I think we should head out because it’s almost time.”

He nodded. His heart started to hammer in his chest, his mouth felt dry. What if she doesn't find him as likable as Edric. He knows he is not as charming as he is or -

"It's going to fine Gendry, take a breath," Tyrion said from beside him, "let's go we don't want to keep Lady Arya waiting, do we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think?  
> Initially this chapter included the wedding and the feast but it felt too rushed so I ended the chapter here.  
> Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and leaving Kudos <3 You guys are the best!  
> I hope you like this chapter too! Enjoy :))

****Chapter 4** **

"Arya.”  Her mother said softly, “It's time.”

Arya's heart was beating too fast for its own good. She tried to reason with herself that it was nothing, that it would be over soon.

_It will be over in a few moments, just the vows and changing of cloaks._

It has not even been a day and he has seen her cry, angry and defeated, out of those most people have only seen her angry. He confused her, she felt like she could trust him and she never trusted anyone after knowing them for half a day, if possible her heart started beating even faster.

"Arya," Sansa said concern etched her voice.

_If I don't leave my chamber, I won't have to get married. I could run away and go to the wall, Jon will help me . Maybe I could go beyond the wall and live like Wildlings._

"I'm okay. We should go, we don't want to keep my soon to be Lord husband waiting, do we." Arya said in a calm voice, that was so far from what was going on inside her. Out of nowhere, Gendry's face came to her mind asking her if she was planning on wearing something. She snorted. __Where did that come from?__  She didn't care, it calmed her and her racing heart slowed, well a bit. Everyone was telling her how beautiful she looked, but she didn't pay attention. It doesn't matter, they probably made her look like someone completely different. She was pleasantly surprised when she looked at her reflection in the mirror she still looked the same but different somehow. They didn't apply anything on her face that they knew she hated. At least she didn't look like she fell face first in flour. When she finally came out of her chamber she saw her father standing outside. He smiled when he saw her. He extended his hand, with a small smile she took it.

"Everything is going to be okay, Arya." Her father said in a soothing voice. She nodded.

_I hope so too Father._

All she wanted was for this nightmare of a day to end.

*

The Godswood looked something out of a dream. Candles and torches lit the way, the light reflected from the pond near the weirwood, giving the place almost an enchanting look. Gendry stood in front of the weirwood, watching as the space filled with everyone.

_If my hands hammered as fast as my heart is at this moment, I could make so many swords in such a short time._

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He saw Arya's face, heard her threaten him telling him not to call her a Lady. He smiled. His pounding heart began to slow down. There was a sudden movement and he knew she was here. He took another breath to calm himself then opened his eyes. His heart was racing again, but when he finally saw her, it stuttered.  

_Gods, she is beautiful._

He could never describe her as the most beautiful dream he had because even in his wildest dreams he would never have dared to imagine someone like Arya Stark. She walked towards him her head held high. The only sound he could hear was that of his heart thundering in his chest. She stopped in front of him, but she didn’t look at him. She was looking at some point over his shoulder like she was gathering courage for what’s about to happen next. He understood that feeling. When she looked at him finally, he felt a strange calmness settle over him. He forgot that they were standing in front of the heart tree, that Lord Stark was standing beside her until Lord Stark cleared his throat.

Gendry tried to remember everything Tyrion had told him about the Northern customs. What to say as he had no idea what the wedding customs here were.

"Who comes?" He looked at Lord Stark to see if he was saying the right thing. Lord Stark gave him an encouraging smile, "who comes before the God?"

"Arya of house stark comes here to be wed. A woman grown, she comes to ask for the blessings of the gods. Who comes to claim her?" Arya said, her voice was void of any emotion.

"Gendry of House Baratheon," he paused wasn't sure if he should say Lord of the Stormlands or not because he wasn't, not yet.

"Lord of Stormlands," provided Tyrion.

Gendry gave Tyrion a thankful look. "I claim her. Who gives her?"

"Eddard of House Stark, her father. Arya, will you take this man?"

"I take this man." Arya declared.

He was unsure of what happens next. He knew they have to kneel before the heart tree.

_Do I take her hand?_

When he continued to be confused and stand awkwardly in front of her thinking about what to do next, Arya held out her hand. He took it after initial hesitation. He looked at her to show that he appreciated it but she was looking at their joined hands.

"We have to kneel now," Arya whispered.

Gendry nodded. He and Arya knelt before the heart tree. He saw Arya bowing her head he did the same. After a moment Arya gently pressed his hand to let him know that they could stand now. The only thing left was the changing of cloaks. As gently as he could, he unfastened the White cloak, embellished with the Direwolf, sigil of House Stark, handed it to Lord Stark and fastened the Yellow cloak with the Stag sigil of House Baratheon.

It was done. They're wedded. He saw her staring at the White Cloak with longing then it was as if she remembered that everyone could see her, _that I could see her,_ she blinked and her face was once again morphed into the one of indifference.

"Shall we? There is a feast for us." Arya said coolly.

_*_

_This does not feel like a wedding feast._

It wasn't. Everyone was trying too hard to pretend that everything was normal. She wanted to yell that they wanted a wedding they got a wedding now why aren't they celebrating properly. She scoffed. The only person who seemed to be enjoying himself was the King.

_And that dick Joffrey._

Arya knew by the end of the night she is going to hit him. He has been a constant pain in the ass even before Edric ran off, but after he had been nothing short of a nightmare.

When they were walking back from the Godswood (mostly because she glared at everyone daring them to say one word about the carrying tradition. No one did.) she heard Joffrey say something to Gendry about knowing where his chamber was. She saw a flash of anger cross Gendry’s face his hands curled into fists as he almost turned towards him when Tyrion said something about remembering what they talked about that morning. With an evil grin at Gendry Joffrey left.

Gendry was still distracted by that. He kept on throwing dirty looks at Joffrey. He was very silent, not that he had been very conversational before that, she knew he was still angry at whatever Joffrey said.

"How is Stormlands, Lord Baratheon?" Sansa asked, trying to make small talk.

Gendry didn't reply. She saw him staring Joffrey like he was going to punch him or strangle him just with the power of his mind. Wanting to punch Joffrey that she understood, she wanted to too, almost every single moment he was in her sight.

"Ahem, Lord Baratheon?" Sansa said again.

This is when it hit her that he most probably doesn't know that Sansa is calling him that he is now Lord Baratheon. She nudged him gently he turned his head to look at her.

"Sansa is asking something," she murmured.

He looked at Sansa apologetically. "I apologize, Lady Sansa. My mind was somewhere else."

_On wanting to punch Joffrey._

"It's fine, Lord Baratheon." Sansa said, smiling, "I was asking how is Storm’s End? Ser Loras, my good brother told me some of it, he visits Stormlands often, it sounds wonderful. How are the people there? I heard you have been living in Storm's End for quite a while now."

"Yes. I've met Ser Loras on one of those visits." Gendry smiled, "I have to agree Storm’s End is wonderful, but then I’m a little biased. Ever since I was legitimized I have been living at Storm's End with Uncle Renly. It's a good place I'm sure Lady Arya will like it there." When she looked up, she saw him looking at her with a small smile she looked away. She didn't understand what was happening it has not even been a day since she has known him and here she was, affected by a small smile. Even Edric didn't make her feel this way. He made her feel comfortable but Gendry, Gendry made her feel safe and vulnerable all at once and it scared her.

"I hear it rains quite a lot there?" Bran asked.

_It is called Stormlands for a reason Bran._

"Yes, it does." Gendry agreed, taking a sip of water. She noticed that he didn't touch the wine.

"How remarkable. I cannot wait to get wet." Arya said dryly.

She heard almost everyone around them choke on their drink in unison. When she looked up Gendry was still coughing, Tyrion who was sitting on his other side was patting his back with an amused grin

_What did I... Oh! I'm going to kill them._

"Arya," Sansa said reproachfully, but she could see that Sansa was doing her best not to smile.

"I meant in the rain," Arya replied through clenched teeth.

"Shouldn't the newly weds dance someone play something." King Robert shouted. He was very obviously deep in his cups again.

After all this is over she is going to ask Maester Luwin to give her a small amount of milk of poppy so she could make sure that the King is asleep for the rest of his stay.

She saw Gendry close his eyes like he was praying for patience.

_He probably is._

"Do you want to?" Gendry asked quietly.

"No. But if we don't there will be an even more of a scene and we are already married because of what everyone would say what's a few moments of swaying?"

"As My lady commands."

_I told him not to call me that and now he has done that twice. Is he doing that to get a rise out of me?_

"I should warn you I'm not a very good dancer," Arya said.

"Like you said we just have to sway," Gendry said with a small smile.

They reached the middle of the floor. His hands hovered over her waist like he was unsure if he should touch her or not. She gaped at him in disbelief.

_And he says he says he has been with women._

"Just place your stupid hand at my waist already," she whispered furiously. They already started playing My Lady Wife. Others were waiting for them to start so they can join them.

He smiled, amused by her words. He placed a hand on her waist and linked another through hers. The place where his hand rested was feeling weirdly tingly. She did not expect her body to betray her like this. She looked up to finally look at him properly.

_I guess Jeyne and Sansa were right. He's not that bad looking._

She snorted, thinking what young Arya would say to her about that.

_Boys are stupid, probably._

She still agreed with that.

"Something amuses you, My lady?" He asked his lips quirking upward.

She stepped on his foot intentionally. She smiled as he winced.

"What was that for?" Gendry asked with a pained expression.

"For calling me a Lady. I told you I will hurt you if you called me that and now you know I keep my promises." Arya replied with a satisfied smile.

He chuckled and she decided that he really doesn't understand how threats work.

"I think this much dancing will satisfy everyone," Arya said, looking at the dancing crowd that grew around them.

Gendry nodded. "After you, My La- Arya."

He stepped back. With her one hand still intertwined with his he started to lead her back to their seats.

"I hear you are leaving after the feast. Excited to finally have a castle bastard." Joffrey sneered.

Gendry's hold on her hand tightened, but he didn't say anything just kept walking back to the dais.

"Will you be consummating your wedding on the road and not on a featherbed but then a bastard like you don't even how a featherbed feels like or does your wife not deserve one?" Joffrey continued.

She could feel Gendry vibrating with anger.

_Why isn't he defending himself?_

"Considering how you had to marry a wolf or a horse-face, I always forget what everyone calls her." Joffrey turned his gaze on her, "If Gendry cannot-"

"Lord Baratheon," Arya interrupted trying very hard to keep her anger at bay. She felt Gendry’s grip slacken, but she held firm. She can handle her own and he needs to know that.

"What?" Joffrey looked at her confused.

"Not Gendry. He is Lord Gendry Baratheon now. And since you seem to forget what to call me, Lady Baratheon will do."

Joffrey's pale face went red with anger. "I don't need to call him Lord, I am to be the King." He spat.

"To be, your future grace, right now just a prince." Arya said sweetly. She could feel Gendry relax a bit.

Joffrey looked as if he either wanted to hit her or cry she never could tell.

"You bit-" Joffrey started.

"Think very carefully what you are about to say next Joffrey because that is my wife you are talking to." Gendry said slowly in a threatening tone, moving closer to Joffrey. He had a dangerous air around him. For the first time she felt, if he wanted to, he could destroy someone. She saw Joffrey taking a step back.

"Both of you will pay."  He threatened.

He started to leave and Arya stuck her leg out, just a little, and he tripped over. She looked up and saw the whole room was silent for a moment then the King started laughing followed by Tyrion then everybody joined in. She looked at Cersei, who looked murderous.

"Would you like some help Prince Joffrey," Arya asked innocently, "or have you fallen so low?"

Joffrey looked at her like he was going to strangle her. The Hound came out of nowhere and pulled him up. With one last threatening look at both of them, he walked back to where the Queen was sitting.

"I won't lie that that was not satisfying, but you shouldn't have done that. You don't know Joffrey like I do he's going to try and do something much worse." Gendry said after a while when they finally took their seats.

"You could take his insults I have never had much of a habit listening to such spineless worms." She replied.

He was quiet for a moment then he chuckled. "I never thought that about you My La- sorry, I guess I should call you Lady Baratheon now like you suggested Joffrey."

Arya stepped on his foot again and Gendry banged his knee on the table in surprise. Everyone turned to look at them. She feigned innocence.

"I dropped my fork," Gendry said sheepishly.

Arya stifled a laugh.

_I dropped my fork? That is the best he could come up with._

Tyrion looked at him with his eyebrows raised then shrugged and went back to his drink.

 She saw Robb and Jeyne dancing, Sansa dancing with her husband Willas Tyrell. She wasn't overly fond of House Tyrell, but Willas was okay. He kept Sansa happy and that’s what mattered the most. She snuck a glance at Gendry, who was looking at Joffrey, who was talking to the Queen about something, probably how to get back at her. She saw a creepy smile lighting up Joffrey's face when he turned to look at her. She saw Gendry tense and get up.

"Are your things packed?" He asked, his tone urgent.

"Yes, I told them it was ready to be loaded. Why?"

"Because we are leaving for Stormlands. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the amazing comments and Kudos everyone <3  
> I hope you like this chapter too <3 Enjoy :))

****Chapter 5** **

Arya looked at him dumbfounded. She remembered that father said Gendry wanted to leave after the feast, but she thought he was exaggerating. In the hindsight that was probably wrong to assume, her father never exaggerated.

_A little, but almost everyone does._

It was the middle of the night there are wild animals, outlaws. She wasn't scared, but it wouldn't be just them. So many things her luggage, some more stuff that her parents had thought she would need.

"But it's midnight." Arya sputtered.

"I asked Lord Stark. Did he not tell you?" She was about to tell him, but he silenced her, "You don't understand Arya we need to leave the preparations will take enough time and by the time we will leave it'll almost be sunrise."

He kept looking at where Joffrey was, so she decided not to argue. He must have a reason she'll ask him when they are on the road.

_And about Edric._

She knew that he knew. She just wanted to know why.

"We should tell Father then," Arya suggested.

"Yes, I'll go and talk to Lord Stark." then he hesitatingly added, "If you..if you want, you could change into something comfortable for the road, as this would be uncomfortable...for the journey…because it would be a long travel to Storm’s End."

She saw his face getting slightly red. He turned and started to make his way towards where Father was standing.

*

After Gendry spoke with father everything passed in a blur. As soon as father declared to everyone in the Great Hall that the newlyweds would be leaving shortly, everyone got busy with preparations. Most were confused as to why they were leaving before the bedding but no one voiced their opinions, she did hear some chatter when she was headed to her chamber with Sansa she heard someone saying that this is what happens when you give a bastard, who had seen nothing his whole life a Lordship. This angered her more than it should have. She turned to see who was spewing such things, but the corridor was empty.

Sansa placed a hand on her shoulder. "It doesn't matter Arya. Everyone will find something new in a matter of a time, at this moment this is the most interesting thing to happen in their sorry lives."

She agreed with Sansa, but she still felt anger coursing through her at those words. She always hated such people who said a person would do something like that because he or she is a bastard. It wasn't their fault, how could they blame someone who had no say in the matter? They didn't ask to be born a bastard. They didn’t ask to be born out of wedlock. She still remembered how many fights she got into because someone decided to call Jon a bastard.

"Do you remember what people were saying before my wedding?" Sansa said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, that you were with a child that is why the wedding happened so soon after you got betrothed," Arya sniggered, "I still remember how angry you were at that because you thought the most probable reason why people thought that was because you got fat."

Sansa laughed. "Remember, I refused to eat because of that."

Laughing at the memory, they entered her chamber. The familiar sadness that she had been feeling ever since she had been betrothed to Edric returned with full force. When Edric ran away, she was so angry, but there was a tinge of relief in there too, she knew that she could overcome the humiliation most importantly she would get to be in her home there was no need for her to leave. But then the King opened his bloody mouth and here she was. How can someone leave everything? Every memory, every laughter, every tear, every scar that she had was linked to this place. This was her home.

"It gets easier Arya," Sansa said, her eyes shining.

_How could it? Why should it?_

"I don't know what you are talking about." She feigned ignorance.

She knew everything that she was thinking was evident on her face.

Sansa smiled kindly. "Of course you don't. I'm just telling you about how I felt. You know how much I always wanted to get married but leaving your home, your parents, the memories it's never easy, but there is hope that the new ones you make somehow fill the gap of those what could have been and make a new home."

_I'm not going to cry._

She felt her eyes moisten. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "When did we change so much Sansa? I still remember us bickering over the most stupid things," then in a teasing tone she added, “mostly you.”

Sansa chuckled. She reached out and enveloped Arya in a hug. "We grew up."

When they pulled back, she saw Sansa wiping the tears. She was so close to crying too with everything that happened, but she also knew that if she did everyone would know and then they will start the whole oh-you-poor-child routine again and she just didn't have the energy for that horseshit.

"Help me get this off. I want to wear something comfortable." Arya said reaching behind to undo the laces of her dress.

"Yes. I agree. We wouldn't want your wedding dress to get dirty on the road. It’s so beautiful and you look so beautiful in it."

She didn't have the heart to tell her that she is never going to look at, much less wear that thing again.

"Let me get my britches." she said.

"What? No! You are not wearing any britches. What would Lord Baratheon say? You were just wedded," Sansa said, horrified at what she suggested.

"I don't care and just so you know neither does he." she answered.

"That doesn't make it okay Arya. You were just wedded, you cannot start wearing britches the next moment." her mother said, entering her chamber.

 Arya glared. "I can and I will."

"No. You won't and you can’t because I cannot find any of your britches, well any that could be worn." Her mother said triumphantly.

_What?_

It was then that she remembered she had been sneaking her britches into her things and left out the old ones. She groaned.

_That is just excellent. Now I have to wear another stupid dress._

"Fine! Choose one in which I'm less likely to suffer and remember it is a long road," she said.

*

Saying goodbye to everyone was painful. Mother was crying softly, Sansa was smiling, like she knew  everything will be fine, Jeyne looked close to tears, Robb, Bran and Rickon were busy talking to Gendry, __probably threatening him,__  when they finished their conversation with him they all hugged her hard telling her that if she ever needed anything, if there’s any trouble, she just needs to send a raven and they’ll be there. Robb asked in a low voice if she packed needle. She nodded and he hugged her again. Gendry was always near her, even when Robb, Bran and Rickon were speaking with him, he kept throwing her worried glances, to see if she was doing well. He never said anything. The only time he did anything was after she hugged her father when she pulled back, she saw his eyes shining, a tear or two escaping. She almost lost it then, she had always been closest to her father. She felt Gendry's hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. She nodded, letting him know that she was fine.

She reached up and gently kissed her father's cheek. "I understand, Father. It's okay."

She would not let her father feel guilty he may not be showing it but knew it hurt him too. He gave her a tender smile and hugged her again.

She knew it was time to leave. She and Gendry started walking towards the carriage.

_Nymeria!_

"I will be back in a moment." Arya said hurriedly.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" Gendry asked, confused. She was about to climb into the carriage when she remembered, in all the hurry of leaving she forgot to bid farewell to Nymeria.

"I forgot to say goodbye to someone very important," Arya said as she ran past him.

Since Edric wasn't too fond of Nymeria and with Nymeria always growling at Edric, she had been told that Nymeria would be kept in with Summer and Shaggydog for the ceremony. She fought with everyone on that she wanted Nymeria to be with her since she cannot take her with them to Stormlands.

_I still cannot believe I agreed to that. But what's done is done._

Every memory she had with Nymeria was barreling through her mind. Every memory she had with her of Jon, of Robb, of Bran, Of Rickon, of Sansa, of her parents was flashing. Every corner of Winterfell was filled with memories. Everything that happened today was finally catching up Edric leaving, her agreeing to the wedding, the wedding itself. Her eyes filled with tears as she reached the chamber where Nymeria was. She pushed open the door and saw Nymeria lying beside the bed while Summer and Shaggydog were playing, as soon as the door opened they rushed out. When  Nymeria saw Arya, she perked up. She hugged her, crying softly.

"I'm sorry, Nymeria. I tried my best. I don't want to leave you," the rest of the words were forgotten as Nymeria whimpered. There they were the wolf and the wolf girl. It wasn't fair with everything she agreed to this seemed the most unfair. Her younger self would be so ashamed  of her. That she did not fight for this. She had Nymeria when she didn't have anyone. Nymeria was her closest friend.

"So, this is someone special." Came Gendry's voice, he was standing at the entrance of the chamber.

She looked up and his eyes widened when he saw tears streaming down her face. She felt Nymeria getting up and walking towards Gendry. To his credit Gendry didn't run he was afraid, as he should be, seeing as he was facing a Direwolf. She saw him extending his hand letting Nymeria smell it. To her astonishment Nymeria rubbed her head against it. Gendry chuckled.

"Are you planning on introducing us?" Gendry asked, petting Nymeria softly.

She was still too startled by what she witnessed. Nymeria never let Edric get near her, but with Gendry she goes soft.

_Everyone who seems to dislike Edric liked Gendry._

"Arya?" Gendry asked, looking worried.

Nymeria was back by her side. She patted Nymeria’s back slightly. "Gendry, this is Nymeria. Nymeria, this is Gendry."

"And why were you crying?" He asked gently, sitting down beside her.

"Nothing. I got a little emotional leaving Nymeria. She has been with me since she was a pup. She is my best friend." Arya said morosely.

"Why are you saying goodbye?"

Arya glared at him. "Because I have to leave her here while I'm going to the stupid Stormlands."

"Why not take her?" Gendry asked, his face serious, his hands running through Nymeria's fur.

"You don't think I would have if I could," she fumed, "Edric was too fucking afraid of her, so everyone convinced me that I have to. That is what has been happening everyone convincing me and me, like a fucking idiot agreeing to everything. Everything that I didn't want to do get married, leave Winterfell, leave Nymeria."

She heard Nymeria growling sensing her anger. She patted her head, to let her know that it was fine.

"I'm not Edric Arya," Gendry said getting up. If he was affected by her words or her swearing, he didn't show.

"Really? I didn't notice," she said sardonically.

"What I meant was if you want to take Nymeria with you bring her, don't let them bully you something that you don't want to Arya Stark and even though it has not even been a day since I've known you, but I do know this, that that's not you." With a small smile at her and Nymeria he left, leaving her looking at the door he closed with her mouth hanging open.

_But that's not me._

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she remembered what she said when her father told her what her future holds

"But that's not me." She whispered, hugging Nymeria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? I wanted do a Gendry POV too but my mind just went blank. In the next chapter Gendry and Arya would be on their way to Storm's End, so that's going to be fun ;)  
> Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for such lovely comments and for leaving Kudos. It means so much to me <3 I hope you like this chapter too <3 Enjoy :))

****Chapter 6** **

Gendry will always remember the look on Lady Stark's face when he came out of the chamber. For the first time since it was decided and declared that they are to wed he saw acceptance. He heard Lady Stark telling Lord Stark that he was right about what he didn't know. When he entered the chamber and saw Arya hugging a Direwolf he smiled. He had never faced a Direwolf before or saw one for that matter he had heard that the Stark siblings have them one for each, but he didn't see them for his entire stay so, he assumed that they were either out hunting or somewhere. He didn't know the Direwolves were being kept locked in a chamber. When she looked back up, and he saw tears streaming down her face, it felt as if someone had punched him. It wasn’t because he hadn’t seen her cry before she was crying when he saw her for the first time too when King Robert and Lord Stark were talking about them getting married, but those were angry tears, but these were…Gods. He didn't know that she was asked to leave her Direwolf. He never thought Edric would ask for something like that, but then he never thought Edric would leave on the eve of the wedding without telling anyone either, especially when he promised that he would do that in person, he didn’t even tell them the complete reason.

_He didn’t even tell Arya the complete reason._

"I never thanked you properly," Arya said quietly.

"You don't need to thank me." He replied.

"Yes. I do. Thank you."

"Really, there is no-"

"Will you just accept it." Arya snapped.

Gendry chuckled. They have been on the road for nearly half a day now and for most of the that Arya looked slightly annoyed, mostly because of the dress she was wearing. He could see how uncomfortable she was in it. At present, she was trying to rip the little amount of frill that was along the neckline.

"Why are you wearing that?" Gendry asked curiously.

Arya frowned. "What?"

"You told me you preferred breeches so, why are you wearing that dress?"

Arya’s hand stilled and he figured that she didn’t realize what she was doing. "Oh, actually it was the only "acceptable" thing left to wear and really, it's not that uncomfortable certainly much better than that wedding dress how do people breathe in that thing?"

“Most of them have to wear those only once,” he replied, “what happened to all the breeches you wear. Wait, let me guess you sneaked all your breeches in your luggage didn't you?"

Arya looked at him in disbelief. "How did you know? Did Sansa tell you?"

He chuckled. "No, but it seems that I guessed correctly."

With a huff, Arya leaned back with peculiar expressions on her face. They were back to absolute silence this is what has been happening since they left Winterfell absolute silence, then awkward silence to some very interesting conversation and then back to absolute silence again. Gendry looked out the window the sky had a soft orange glow, and soon it would begin to grow even darker. He decided that he should tell everyone to set up camp. Everyone would be tired and him being adamant on leaving early didn't help the fact, but at the very least if they camp early almost everyone could get a chance to rest properly by morning. It was the least he could do.

*

As soon as he told everyone that they would be making here till the next morning, relief flooded every face.

_They must have been dead tired, and I made them leave early._

"You are a Lord now," Tyrion said sitting beside him. Tyrion decided that he would join them and stay at Storm's End for some time because he needed "time away from that golden-haired ass." He didn't clarify which golden-haired ass he was about.

_Most likely both._

Gendry sighed. "I know that."

"You cannot blame yourself every time they feel uncomfortable a little is acceptable a lot, and everyone would be rushing to take advantage of you." Tyrion said, sipping his drink.

He nodded. He looked around and saw that almost everything was set up, some were building fires, one for them had already been built, some had already started preparations for supper.

"Where is our beautiful Lady Arya?" Tyrion asked.

Gendry smiled, thinking about their wedding dance when she stepped on his foot. "Don't let Arya hear you, calling her a Lady."

"Or she would step on my feet too?" Tyrion said with an amused grin.

Gendry laughed. "You noticed that huh?"

"Almost everyone did. "I dropped my fork," I’m certain you could’ve done better than that. I honestly thought something interesting might have happened that led to you banging your knee on the table." Tyrion said suggestively.

Gendry flushed.

Tyrion laughed. "Look at you blushing like a maid. So, where is Arya?"

"She went to the stream to freshen up." Gendry muttered.

"And you let her go alone? No maids to help her? No one to guard?"

"She has Nymeria. When I suggested that she should take someone for a lookout and to help her get ready she glared at me saying "I think I know how to get dressed," and Lord Stark told me that she is very good with a sword and rarely goes anywhere without it."

"Yes, I've heard that too. Where do you think she hid it in that dress?" Tyrion asked, genuinely curious.

"She used a special something made by her sister that would help her hide it under the skirts." Arya's voice came from behind him. He felt his face getting hot. He knows how inappropriate this may seem to her. He turned, but she was already making her way to sit beside him. She was wearing breeches now a sword belt slung across her waist. The way the shirt and breeches clung to her form, he was having a difficult time looking anywhere else. The breeches looked much better on her than it had any right to look. She looked at him with her eyebrows raised her cheeks pink from the bath or his scrutiny he wasn't sure.

On hearing her voice, Tyrion looked up surprised, not a single ounce of shame in his eyes.

_He probably read, drank and fucked his shame away._

"That was very nice of Lady Sansa. You both seem very close." Tyrion said with a small smile.

Arya laughed. "If you said that to us when we were young, I would have hit you and Sansa would be screaming at me for being unladylike and, as politely as possible, would have told you to go fuck yourself."

"For suggesting that you were close?" Tyrion laughed.

"Yes, because, as you can see, I'm not like most ladies and Sansa is the epitome of being a Lady. Gods we used to drive our parents up the wall." Arya replied, smiling at the memory.

"What changed?" He asked.

"We grew up," Arya answered with a sad smile.

He could see that she was thinking about something. Her eyes were filled with sadness, a memory perhaps.

"I think, I should go and check how long would it be till supper," Tyrion said loudly, letting them know that he was leaving.

Arya was still looking at the flames, and he was still observing her.

"Will you stop it?" Arya said through gritted teeth.

Gendry broke out of his daze. He cleared his throat. "Stop what?"

"Studying me. Trying to see what I'm thinking, whether I'm fine or not. I assure you, I am."

He didn't believe that he could see it and even if he couldn', he would have known. She just left everyone she loved, she grew up with, everything back in Winterfell, it has not even been a day how could she be fine. If he had a family like hers, parents and siblings who loved him, he wouldn't have been fine either. He looked over to where Tyrion was talking with Lem, one of the knights and one of Gendry's good and trusted friend. He didn't trust many people Lem, Anguy, Hot Pie, who was back in Storm's End, were the few he did trust.

"Why were you so insistent on leaving so early?" Arya asked quietly.

Should he tell her the truth or not? He decided that he would tell her the truth, he didn't want to start whatever this was with Arya, with a lie.

"The bedding," he saw her cheeks redden even more, "especially the morning after, when they show the sheets, I think it's demeaning. And you already told me that you, uh...you have been with someone."

He saw something close to guilt cloud her features, but it was gone in the blink of an eye.

_Does she regret it? Was the person she was with, was he not gentle with her? Did she love him?_

"Tell me honestly, was that the only reason because we could have thought of something to remedy that. You kept looking at Joffrey when you told me that we need to leave."

Gendry groaned. He didn't want to talk about it, but he knew he owed her an explanation. Fearing that she might think it was stupid, it probably was, but at that time all his attention was focused on getting Arya away from Joffrey's sight.

"You know what follows after someone yells bedding, everyone gets really excited that they get to disrobe the newly weds. I saw Joffrey and knew he was about to shout bedding and try to humiliate you, try to," he remembered the look on Joffrey's face, remembered being angry, just the memory of that look on Joffrey's face made his blood boil again. He took a deep breath to calm himself, "touch you." He bit out.

She didn't say anything. He did not want to look at her. She probably thought he was being stupid, but even the idea of Joffrey trying to touch Arya, or be near her for that matter, made him so angry that he couldn't see straight. He was angry that if that had happened he wouldn't have been able to break his arm, for trying to touch her, smash his head against the wall, for trying to come up with plans to try and touch her.

Gendry clenched his hands into fists so tight his knuckles turned white. He felt Arya’s small hand covering his fist gently.

"I appreciate it, Gendry. He didn't. You don't have to think about it." She said softly , gently stroking his hand. His grip relaxed, and his breathing slowed.

She shrugged. "Even if he tried I would have punched him or most likely introduced him to needle."

"Needle?" Gendry asked as Arya pulled back her hand. The back of his hand, where she touched him felt warm.

"My sword." She answered.

"You had that with you during the feast?" He asked incredulously.

"I thought father told you that I rarely go anywhere without it."

"I thought that was the rare occasion."

Arya laughed, and he felt his heart swell at the happy sound. "You don't have to worry about me, Gendry. I know we haven't known each other for that long, not even a whole day truly, but I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that, Arya." Arya got up, turned and started to leave, "I promised myself that I won't lie to you because I want our relationship to be built on trust, so I feel like I should say this too, I will worry about you Arya because you are now my wife and your happiness and your honor will always be my priority."

She stopped in her tracks. He wanted to know what she was thinking, what was going on in her mind. He wanted to know that she didn't take this the wrong way. He wanted to know if he made a fool of himself.

She turned. "I don't know when we will be like husband and wife Gendry, but I would like for us to be friends."

He looked at her, surprised. His heart beating hard in his chest. She was biting her lips, she was obviously very nervous about what she said.

_Does she truly think that I would ever dream of saying no?_

"Of course, Arya. It would be my absolute honor." He answered with a smile.

Arya gave him a shy smile, and left to join Tyrion. He knew he probably had a silly smile on his face, he didn't care. He was now more certain than ever, they were going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? This chapter originally ended with Arya and Gendry reaching Storm's End but there were so many time jumps that it didn't seem right.  
> Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much guys for the beautiful comments and leaving Kudos. They mean so much to me <3 I hope you like this chapter too <3 Enjoy :))

****Chapter 7** **

_“Where are you going?” She asked when she noticed Gendry heading out._

_“Um, to sleep?”_

_“And why are you headed outside?”_

_He looked at her slightly confused. She knew what he was thinking, he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable but if he went out to sleep that is going to create a whole new mess._

_She sighed. “Look, this space is big enough for both of us and if you head outside and I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but people will talk and you are their Lord now."_

_“But won’t you be uncomfortable?”_

_"Slightly, but we have been up almost all day now. And I'm tired, and I really want to rest." After still seeing hesitation on his face, she added, "If it makes you feel any better Nymeria could sleep between us." The thing she didn't add was she would feel better if Nymeria slept between them too, it would feel a little less alone knowing she still had Nymeria._

_"If you don't mind, I don't mind."_

This has been on the night they set up camp for the first time.

_The night I asked him to be my friend._

That had been just over a fortnight ago and only a few days of the journey was now left. She never thought it would be this easy being friends with Gendry, but it was. She liked talking to Gendry about anything and everything he was easy to speak with, and he listened. She liked talking to him despite having nothing in common with him the conversation between them flowed. It never felt like she needed to pretend to be interested in what he was saying. It was less awkward between them now, charged sometimes, she didn't know what that was about, but it always felt that way especially when they were the only ones left sitting in front of the fire. Those were the moments when they spoke the least, but felt even closer. With every passing day, they became more and more comfortable with each other something that everyone in their  party noticed, and Tyrion commented upon. Tyrion told her that he could see that she and Gendry were getting close just because they were sitting closer at the supper and were spending almost every moment talking to each other.

_Like one can tell by seeing us, and by how close we were sitting._

They weren't even sitting that close. Tyrion needs to get his head checked by a Maester. They were closer because they were getting along.

_Tyrion and his stupid suggestive comments._

She still missed Winterfell, but she missed it just a little less when she was with Gendry. He told her that he liked to smith. He worked as a blacksmith apprentice for Tobho Mott, master armorer and blacksmith in King's Landing when her father found him and how he refused her father to sell him the helmet that Gendry made for himself. Even now when he felt he needed an escape or a  feeling of belonging somewhere, he always went to the forge at Storm's End. She asked if he was good at it and he answered that he was not bad, she had an inkling that he was trying being modest.

_I will ask Tyrion about that or see his work when we reach Storm's End._

One day, after he told her about his love for smithing, he asked her if he could look at Needle. She could see it his eyes, that he was working out the exact process by which it was made. He told her Needle was beautiful and she blushed. She still remembered cursing herself for it. He told her that Needle was beautiful and there she was, blushing as if he told her that she was the best water dancer he had seen.

But today was different, and it was all because of Gendry. That stupid man decided to enter their tent when she was changing and was in her small clothes. Both of them froze. He was rooted to the spot with his mouth hanging open. After the initial shock wore off, she picked the covers to cover herself seeing that, he broke out of his daze too and with a red-faced apology he hurried outside. Now every time they looked at each other they both turned into red-faced bumbling idiots. Arya groaned. They were doing so well, but he had to enter when she was changing and damn Nymeria for not growling at him. Damn them both for getting along. Initially, she was happy that Nymeria and Gendry were getting along so well, but not today.

She saw Gendry talking to Tyrion and decided that it was time to have a conversation about what happened this morning. They cannot go forever ignoring it and start blushing every time they looked at each other. They haven't had a proper conversation since morning enough was enough.

She made her way towards where Gendry and Tyrion were. She could tell the exact moment Gendry noticed her because he fucking blushed, again, and Tyrion noticing his face turned to look at the source which inspired such reaction.

_Maybe he lied about being with someone too because he surely acts like it._

She saw Tyrion, saying something to Gendry, probably teasing him, because he turned even a brighter shade of red.

"Gendry, may I speak with you." She shot Tyrion a look. "Alone."

Tyrion raised his hands in surrender. "I was planning on leaving My Lady." With an exaggerated bow, Tyrion left.

"I told him not to call you that," Gendry stated.

She shrugged. "He does that to get a rise out of me. Some days, I do. Some days, I don't."

They stood there awkwardly looking at anywhere but each other.

_This is going nowhere._

She released a frustrated sigh. "We need to talk about it, Gendry. It was bound to happen eventually we share a tent, and in a few days, we are going to be sharing a chamber, we cannot turn into these shy maids every time something like this happens."

Gendry looked as if he was on the verge of saying something but decided against it.

"So you saw me in my small clothes it was nothing. If we hadn't left Winterfell, almost everyone would have too, though some would have ended up with a broken nose or something."

He chuckled, shaking his head.

"If I may offer a suggestion," Tyrion's voice came from behind them and without waiting for their reply continued, "I said I was leaving didn’t say I wouldn’t listen and since he has seen you in your small clothes it is only fair that you see him in his."

Gendry looked murderously at Tyrion, as much murderous he could look when blushing so much.

Arya started laughing.

"Forgive me Arya, but I have a Lannister to kill."

*

They were on the last stretch of their journey to Storm's End. They have been sitting in silence for so long it was getting on her nerves. She glanced at Gendry, to engage him in some conversation, any really,  but he was looking out the stupid window with so much fascination as if there were dragons dancing outside.

"Did you love her?" Arya asked. She didn't know what made her ask this question specifically, she decided not to dwell on it.

Gendry looked at her confused.

"The women you were with?" She explained.

"Oh, uh, would it make me look like a complete ass if said no? Did I care about them? Yes. Did I love them? No."

She felt something very close to relief wash over her. All her emotions were acting in a very strange manner these past days. She did not like that. She was always in control of her emotions. She was scolding herself for behaving like this when Gendry asked. "Did you? Did you love him?"

_Of course, he would ask you too. You idiot._

"Uh no. Like you said care, yes. Love, no." She said hurriedly, trying to end the very stupid line of conversation which she started. She was staring resolutely out the window, telling herself that it was nothing when it hit her.

_He said him, he didn't say Edric._

"You asked if I loved him, the man that I've been with. You didn't say Edric, you said him. How did you know it wasn't Edric?" She still didn't know how to tell him that she lied and felt guilty for lying, but she was curious why didn't he think that it was Edric.

_He is certain that it wasn't Edric. Maybe Edric didn't find me appealing that's what Aunt Lysa said._

"Uh, because I know." He answered looking anywhere but at her.

"Because he would have told you?" Arya asked her temper rising.

"No! No. He did mention in the apology letter he wrote you that he loved another. I know who the another is and they are very much in love." He explained.

"Like it matters to most men." She scoffed.

"But it matters to some."

Arya looked away. She knew what he was trying to tell her, but she also knew what happened with almost everyone she wasn't naive.

She sighed. "Are you ever to going to tell me why Edric left?"

"You never asked."

_I never asked! One of these days I'm going to kill him._

She opened her mouth to tell him that, but at the same time he started, "He really did love someone else, and he didn't want to tie you in a loveless marriage."

_Is he actually defending what Edric did? Leaving her on the Eve of the wedding, risking her House's name, her father's name._

"I'm not defending him, Arya." She looked up surprised. How did he do that? Read her, like she was an open book. "What he did, was wrong, very wrong, but his intentions were never to hurt you or your family, which he did by leaving the way he did. You don't know, but he did try to tell the King once, but the King didn't listen, you know how King Robert is. I asked him to tell Lord Stark the truth, I knew if anyone would understand it would be him, he is a reasonable man, I told him, if anyone could make the King change his mind it would be Lord Stark, but he was too scared that the King would take his name back that he would be a Storm again."

"So he left on the eve of the wedding because he didn't want to go back to being a bastard." She seethed.

Gendry smiled sadly. "This may not seem much to you, but someone who had been a bastard all his life and was repeatedly reminded of the fact was not a small thing. Again I'm not defending him what he did was wrong, very wrong. He gave me his word that he would tell you before the wedding but when the day of the wedding came I saw preparations in full swing, I thought Edric decided to go ahead afraid of losing the name."

"You were not." She remembered when Robert threatened Gendry.

"I'm sorry My- Arya I don't understand." He looked at her confused.

"You were not afraid of losing the name."

He looked slightly taken aback that she noticed that. "Edric had been born and raised at Stormlands he knew who his father was. As for me, I was no one from Flea Bottom. I was found because Lord Stark came to Master Mott's shop to buy some armor. Edric cannot imagine a life where he is not a Baratheon. As for me, I have already lived most of my life being a no name bastard from Flea Bottom. Before all this happened, I was on my way to being a Knight."

Arya looked at him in disbelief. He looked more pleased with the idea of being a Knight than he did being a Lord. She remembered the look on his face when he was told that he was going to be Lord Baratheon of Storm's End, he looked anything but happy then.

She still didn't understand how this all redeemed Edric, but decided that it was better a marriage based on trust and respect than one that would have been a sham and would have made both of them unhappy.

"But wouldn't King Robert do exactly what he threatened to do in the first place?" She wondered.

"I don't think so. He wanted to join our houses and he did that was his main objective, always had been. He is and would be angry with Edric, but if drinks he doesn't remember most things and I don't know if you observed, he always drinks."

They were silent for a long moment when Arya finally spoke. "I hope Edric is happy with her, whoever she is."

Gendry smiled. "He is."

She frowned at him. He chuckled. "Edric is very happy with the one he loves, and it's not a she."

She looked at him in disbelief. He must be making fun of her.

_But he promised that he would never lie to me._

"I told him to tell you everything as it was or otherwise every one tends to blame themselves, find fault in themselves when the truth is it was never your fault. It was King's for not listening to Edric and Edric's for not telling you everything and taking the cowards way out." After a moment when she didn't reply he added, "I am sorry, Arya. I truly am."

The problem was she knew he meant it. The problem was she knew she couldn't hold it over either of their heads. She wished Edric told him sooner they would have worked something out. It didn't matter to her who he loved, hell she and Bran were the only ones who knew how much in love Theon was with Robb, she would have understood. Her father's words rang around in her head

_But those are not the times we live in Arya._

She understood why he did what he did at the same time she didn't. They spent time together, he knew what kind of person she was. They even discussed Renly. She remembered him asking her, "Doesn't it bother you that Renly loved a man?"  and she still remembered his face when she replied, "No, should it?" Now that expression made perfect sense. Still, he should have trusted her, he should have known how she would have reacted.

_Like Gendry did._

Gendry knew that she wouldn’t judge Edric and told her everything. It shouldn't even be surprising anymore. He had proven time and again how much he understood her. She looked at him, he was staring out the window, a look of slight remorse on his face. That was the kind of man he was, feeling guilty even if there was nothing that he could have done.

_He tried._

The respect which she didn't think would go any more higher than it already was, for someone she had known for such a short period, climbed up.

"Kind of runs in your family, doesn't it?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood.

_And that it wasn't his fault, he shouldn't feel guilty._

Gendry looked at her with a frown. "What runs in our family?"

"Loving someone that would likely make people gossip their hearts out. First your Uncle Renly then Edric."

Gendry looked surprised. "You know about Uncle Renly?"

She snorted. "Who doesn't? But the real question is do you?"

“Do you what?"

"Love the same people?" Arya said, raising her brows suggestively.

Gendry chuckled. He leaned forward looking at her with so much intensity, she felt the blush rising up her neck and making its way to her cheeks.

"I assure you, My Lady, I don't." He murmured. The carriage suddenly felt too warm. It was probably because they were so far south.

_Yes. That was it. There is no other reason._

_Or maybe it was because he called me My Lady again and I am angry. Yes. That is it. I am angry._

She got up as much as she could, slightly leaned forward, making him lean back on his seat. He had an amused smirk on his face. Now she was definitely angry.

"Do not call me My La-" she was moving towards him when the carriage jerked forward suddenly, and she felt her hands collide with something solid. She was almost on Gendry's lap because of the jerk, her palms on his chest, his hand encircling her waist to steady her. He was too close. His hand on her waist she felt the same tingle she felt on the night of their wedding only intensified. She held her breath afraid she would break this connection. His eyes were exquisite, the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen. She could see his eyes were intensely focused on her face too. She wanted to know what he was thinking.

_Is he as affected by this as I am?_

Her eyes flickered down his lips and back to his eyes. She saw his eyes darken.

"You two look comfortable. Don't they, Renly?" Drawled Tyrion.

"They definitely look cozy." Renly agreed.

She jumped back. They didn't realize that they stopped, they didn't even realize when they opened the door of their carriage.

"Welcome to Storm's End Lord and Lady Baratheon," Renly said with a broad smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think?  
> If anyone is wondering, this fic is going to have about 18 chapters. Good news is I know what is going to happen in those chapters. Let us hope words cooperate with me so I can write and publish them as soon as I can xD  
> Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely comments and Kudos <3 You guys are the absolute best!!  
> I hope you like this chapter too! Enjoy :))

****Chapter 8** **

_They couldn't have waited a moment before opening the bloody door._

"Are you planning on stepping outside Gendry?" Uncle Renly asked looking amused.

"I think our Lord Baratheon needs a while to, how should I put this, ah yes calm down."

"Oh yes." Uncle Renly agreed.

They were clearly enjoying tormenting him.

_Like Tyrion wasn't enough._

Arya had stepped out as soon as Tyrion opened the door as if her feet were on fire. Ever since that morning when he entered their tent, he couldn't get that sight out of his mind and felt damn guilty every time it popped up in his my mind. He always tried to tell himself that she was his wife but at the same time he felt like he was breaking her trust. But Gods she was beautiful. No matter how much they tried to deny it something between them shifted that day and he knew she could feel it too. Just a few moments ago she was so close he knew she felt it too. Her eyes Gods, her eyes, as beautiful as the cold steel, were alight with so much fire at that moment that he didn't think even Arya had the slightest idea of it and when her eyes dropped to his lips…Gods.

_They couldn't have waited a moment longer._

Shaking his head, he sighed. He got off the carriage and hugged Uncle Renly.

"You look well, Uncle." Arya, who was very obviously looking at him, but soon as he looked at her, she looked away, __probably still feeling a bit embarrassed__. "Arya this is Uncle Renly."

"She knows who I am. I've met her even before I met you. It was a pleasure knowing you then Lady Arya, and I am sure it will be even more of one now." Uncle Renly said flashing a brilliant smile at Arya.

"Yes. I am sure, and please do call me Arya. You were as charming then as you are now." Arya said a beautiful smile adorning her face.

"Which means you were not charming then and still not are." Tyrion teased.

_This could go on forever._

"Very well then. It has been a long journey, and I think Arya needs to rest and so does the rest of the party. I think Anguy already left and Lem might be asleep on his horse."

Renly chuckled. "Seems like Gendry cannot wait to get you to your chamber, Arya."

"If only you knew how much," Tyrion added.

"Oh, I Know-"

"What I would really like is to see Storm's End and before I forget, you should probably tell everyone that a Direwolf is going to stride through the gates of Storm's End very shortly, she's out hunting you see, and that they are not to hurt her, she's mine and her name is Nymeria."

At first, Renly laughed, but when he saw that no one was joining in, he sobered up. "Oh, you are serious. Of course of course. I assume a tour is in order then, what would you like to see first Arya?" Renly asked.

"The forge," Arya replied looking at Gendry.

Gendry felt his heart stutter. Out of everything to see in Storm's End she wanted to see the forge first, the place closest to his heart, the place where he felt most at home. He didn't know what to say to her, should he say thank you? Should he hug her?

"You know, to see the forge and other places, the two of you need to look away from each other first." Tyrion teased.

He saw Arya rolling her eyes, in a good-natured way, even if her cheeks were slightly colored now.

_But that may be the heat._

*

"You made this?" Arya asked visibly impressed with the bull's head helm he made. She had been seeing all his work with so much interest and handling everything with so much delicacy as if they were made of glass, not steel.

"I did. Remember when I told you that I refused to sell Lord Stark something I made, that was the something. I was so proud of it." He answered smiling at the memory.

"As you should be, it's beautiful."

He felt unusually happy at Arya's compliment it wasn't as if no one had commented on how good his work was before, even Master Mott said that he was proud of him, but Arya’s compliment made him feel like he was ten feet tall.

"If you want I could make one for you too, a wolf, of course."

Arya gave him a radiant smile. "I would love that."

"It's as if we are not even here," Came Tyrion's voice.

Arya smiled sweetly at Tyrion. "It is."

Uncle Renly snorted. "We should move along now, or it'll be night, and we'd still be here."

After the forge, they went to see the Godswood, and the smile on Arya's face on seeing a heart tree made everything seem brighter. After that the Kitchen because Gendry wanted to introduce Arya to Hot Pie and the first thing that idiot did was say WinterHell instead of Winterfell. Shaking her head in amusement Arya corrected him gently, and Hot Pie promised to bake her Direwolf shaped bread.

"The rest we'll see some other day. You need to rest. Gendry you should show Arya your chamber, the new one, all of your stuff has already been shifted there. I need to take care of somethings. Tyrion let's go we need to talk about the said something." Renly said giving Gendry __we'll talk later__  look.

Both Tyrion and Renly left, talking in low voices.

"What was that about?" Arya asked looking at Renly and Tyrion.

"I don't know, but neither of them was laughing so most likely something serious."

Arya nodded. "So, shall we?"

"Yes." They walked in silence for a few moments when he said, "This chamber really has the most beautiful view. I've been there only twice."

"Why only twice?"

"It was usually where King Robert stays when he visits so it's usually not in use much except sometimes when Uncle Renly uses it, but that's it."

"What changed?" Arya asked, curious as they climbed the steps leading to their chamber.

"He most likely sent a Raven because he wouldn't want his good daughter to be uncomfortable." He answered.

"Of course he did," Arya said shaking her head.

They climbed the rest of the way up in silence he didn't know what to say. He was still thinking about the look of awe and amazement on Arya's face when she saw his work. They finally reached chamber,  and he pushed the door open. Not much has changed since the last time that he was here, but it felt more like their chamber now with their stuff placed carefully in the space. He saw Arya walking towards the large window overseeing the sea. He couldn't see her reaction, but he hoped that she liked it.

_Maybe she didn't like it. Maybe she misses the snow._

"Can I ask you something?" Arya said sounding slightly hesitant.

"Of course Arya. Anything."

"Why do you always call King Robert, King?" Arya asked, turning her back towards the window, and facing him, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Because he is the King," Gendry answered simply.

Arya rolled her eyes. "Haha very amusing. I mean, why don't you call him father? You call Renly Uncle."

Of course she noticed tha., "When I first reached Storm's End that was the first thing Uncle Renly said to me was "I'm your Uncle Renly, and you are going to call me Uncle that is a must." That's how he introduced himself not as Lord or anything, but as I'm your Uncle and for the first time, after being found, I felt like I was part of a family."

She didn't ask why he didn't call the King father again. He was glad she didn't, maybe she understood he did not want to discuss it. Because there was just a simple answer, _He never asked._

How could a low-born like him be expected to call the King his father immediately? He was young, he didn't know anything about anything. It was Uncle Renly who taught him almost everything that it was My Lord and not M'lord. Him and Davos and somewhat Lord Stannis, more Shireen than Stannis, he corrected himself. He was too ashamed to tell anyone that he couldn't read or write, it was Shireen who told him that it wasn't that hard and took it upon herself to teach him.

"He doesn't know what he is missing," Arya said softly.

He didn't know what to say. He stood there watching Arya. She was looking at him with so much tenderness that his heart ached. He wanted to be closer to her, to bury his head in the warmth of her neck, to feel her heartbeat against his.

Gendry mentally shook himself. He was treading dangerous waters. He knew he needed to get out of their chamber. "I should go now. See what Uncle Renly and Tyrion were talking about, and I need to send a Raven to King's Landing, to inform the King that we reached here."

Arya gave him a small smile. "Would you get me some parchment too? I want to send a Raven to Winterfell to let my parents know that we reached Storm's End safe and sound and that I’m happy."

He knew she added the last bit for him and he was thankful for that. In such a short span of knowing each other Arya knew what to say to make him feel better.

"Of course. If you want it now, I will ask someone to deliver it to you or if later is fine, then I will bring it myself." Gendry said.

Arya half turned to look out the window. "Sooner would be better as I have a few to send."

"As My Lady commands," Gendry said with a slight smile.

He saw Arya chuckle then shake her head, but she didn't say anything. He was about to leave when Arya called. "And Gendry. It really is a beautiful view."

*

"Why are there so many women around the forge today?" Arya mused. It has been a few days since they reached Storm's End, but never before did she see so many people, specifically women, gathered around the forge.

Renly looked up and chuckled. "See the smoke coming out from the chimney it means that someone is in there using the forge, and seeing the number of women trying to sneak a peek inside, it means that, that someone is, Gendry."

Arya frowned. "Why?"

"Sometimes when he feels overwhelmed or needs a release he goes there. He is very good."

"I know that we went to the forge when we first arrived here. I saw his work and I know that he is excellent. What I wanted to know was, why are the women flocking in front of the forge?"

Renly gave her an amused look. "Sometimes, I forget that you are new here. Once you see, you'll understand, and you definitely should see, and when you have it figured out, please ask him to meet me."

She gave him a puzzled look, but he just kept grinning.

Making her way to the forge, she saw the women noticing her, and then scurrying back to work.  When she finally reached the forge she saw two girls looking through the window and sighing.

_What is that about?_

She cleared her throat. The two girls turned impatiently to yell, thinking someone else has disturbed them, on noticing her they both turned the deepest shade of red. With a mumbled apology, they hurried back too. She shook her head. _What is going on?_  She knew Gendry was an amazing smith maybe they liked watching him make magic with metal it must be interesting enough to gather an audience.

As soon as she opened the door of the forge, she stopped dead in her tracks.

_Oh my._

It's not as if she hadn't seen a man without a shirt before, but it was the first time she had seen Gendry without a shirt, and as her eyes roamed over his naked chest all she was capable of thinking was that she should have listened to Tyrion.

_Gods._

She didn't know what all the hassle was about before, why all the women outside were trying to get a peek, but now she did, and it was because Gendry was perfection, truly. He still hadn't noticed her, as he was busy hammering the hot metal and she was glad because she was very positive she wasn't looking at him like a friend should look at another friend. She was so engrossed in watching the play of muscles that she didn't notice that Gendry had stopped hammering. He turned towards her, and she had no idea what the expressions on his face were because her eyes were busy elsewhere.

_What does he do with those things, sharpen his blade?_

"I don't think that would work Arya," Gendry said with an amused smile, "that is probably a good way to get stabbed though."

Her eyes jerked up. Of course, she said that out loud. She didn't look away forge heat could be an excellent excuse for the redness on her cheeks.

"Are you all right? You look awfully red. I don't think you should be in this much heat." Gendry said worried.

_I shouldn't be around shirtless Gendry._

"Oh, yes, I am fine. It's just a little heat nothing to worry about. I saw lots of women outside and wanted to see what the attraction was turned out it was you, not wrongly. I mean they probably wanted to see what you were making." _For the love of everything, control yourself Arya!_ "What are you making anyway?" She finished somewhat lamely.

He still looked slightly concerned. He walked over to where his shirt was, and she realized that she almost said NO!

_What is wrong with me?_

She reminded herself that he was her husband.

_What about friends?_

She groaned inwardly. She should never have listened to Renly and came to see what the gathering was about. On second thought, he should really be wearing something while blacksmithing. There would be less chance of getting burned. She was thinking about him really. She doesn't want him to get burned.

_Or something that would conceal everything, so no one would gather around the forge trying to look at him._

_What if he knows they are looking and this is why he doesn't wear something protective._

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked again.

"Why aren't you wearing anything?" She winced as soon as the question escaped her lips. What was going on with her? Why was she behaving like a....like a...Oh Gods, she was behaving like a jealous wife. "I'm sorry, that wasn't what I wanted to ask. That was rude."

He looked at her for a moment. "Actually, I was wearing my apron, but it was too hot." After a beat, he added, "I didn't know everyone was outside usually I'm so engrossed in my work that I rarely notice anything else."

"Why did you stop then? Did you finish?"

"No. I noticed you," He said moving closer.

_If my breathing continued to slow down or stop every time Gendry moves closer I am going to develop some sort of serious problem._

He moved even closer. All this heat was messing with her. She felt overly warm all over.

"Renly was looking for you." She blurted out.

"Why?" Gendry asked, his brows furrowed.

"I don't know, but he said it was important." She said hurriedly.

"I should be leaving then and Arya you can come, and watch me smith anytime you want." Gendry said with a smirk.

*

"Did Robert tell you about the Targaryen girl?" Renly asked.

"I thought they were all dead?" Gendry replied.

"Apparently they are not. And the word is that she has Dragons."

"I thought they were dead too?"

"Let us assume they are not and she has dragons too. What can we do?"

"Build something fireproof?"

Renly snorted. "If she has dragons then that is probably not a bad idea. She is about your age or a bit younger."

"And?"

"And do you know Robert wanted her dead, but Lord Stark stopped him. Word is she is making her way back to claim what is hers."

"But isn't that true? King Robert hardly enjoys being a king." He said with a slight frown.

"Don't let anyone hear you say that. Well, who knows what's true and what's not. We'll worry about that later, but first a Raven arrived from Dragonstone, Stannis and Shireen and everyone is coming here to congratulate you on your Lordship and your Wedding. You better start preparing for a feast and invite other Lords too you need to meet everyone."

"Another feast?" Gendry groaned. "How many bloody things do we need to throw? We already had one, at Winterfell."

"That was your wedding feast, my dear nephew. This is telling everyone you are now the Lord of Stormlands feast and another wedding celebratory feast and of course in honor of your guests."

Gendry pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is why I wanted to be a knight."

"But now you are a Lord, so stop moaning. Shireen would be attending too, and she is so excited to meet Arya. And before you start Shireen wanted to surprise you that is why she didn't tell you and now that I have you should really start working on your surprised face."

Gendry was quiet for a moment then he groaned when he remembered who would be coming with Lord Stannis.

Renly took one look at his face then snorted. "I forgot about that. You should probably warn Arya about her."

_I probably should._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? There was so much that I wanted to add in this chapter but it was becoming wayyy too long. Wow I really thought that I wouldn't be able to update to update this on time, but I did. So Yay!  
> Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for such lovely comments and all the Kudos <3 It really means a lot me.  
> I hope you like this chapter too! Enjoy :))

****Chapter 9** **

How does one tell his wife about the woman, who was almost twice his age, he almost hooked up with because he was so drunk that he didn't know any better. He was deep in his thoughts when he heard cheering. He frowned then decided to see what was causing this. As he grew closer, he heard clashing of steel and figured someone was practicing their swordplay. He could see that one was Lem and the other was very fast.

_Who is this new fighter?_

When he reached the yard he saw who the other fighter was and his mouth dropped open, it was Arya who was practicing her swordplay with Lem. He knew she was good, but seeing her practice in person was absolutely mesmerizing. This was no mere swordplay. This was art. This was poetry. If one could watch poetry, this, watching Arya practice her water dancing, would be his favorite poem. He felt Nymeria nuzzling her face in his waist, and he chuckled.

"She is breathtaking, isn't she, Nymeria." He said, running his hand through Nymeria's fur. Initially, everyone was so scared of her. He remembered the look on their faces when Nymeria walked through the gates dreading if she would attack them. But slowly everyone got used to the Direwolf roaming around Storm's End, and now everyone was spoiling Nymeria.

There was no match Lem was all brute force, and Arya was all grace. Within moments Lem's sword lay discarded while a triumphant Arya bowed to a cheering crowd. He felt so proud as if he had a hand in teaching her.

As Arya bent down to pick up Lem's sword, his eyes shifted lower. "I have to agree with Arya. Breeches are definitely better than dresses."

Arya turned, and his eyes snapped up. She looked at him with her brows raised like she knew what he said.

_Oh Gods, does she know what I said?  Or worse does she know what I was thinking?_

"You want to?" Arya asked, holding out the sword she picked up.

Gendry chuckled. "I prefer a hammer. Sword feels a bit too light in my hand."

Arya huffed. "Excuses."

"I promise one day we'll practice together, especially when there are not so many people watching."

He was delighted when he saw Arya's cheeks going a delightful shade of pink when everyone laughed.

"I need to speak with you Arya," he said looking at Arya, who was absentmindedly playing with Needle.

"Of course," Arya said, sheathing Needle.

He was still unsure about how to tell Arya, what to tell Arya. It wasn't much, but it wasn't entirely nothing either. It was such a long while ago. He didn't know any better then all he wanted was to fit in.

"Are you going to tell me or continue to mull over it?" Arya asked.

Gendry smiled. "I was about to. I didn't know where to begin. Lord Stannis, Shireen, Ser Davos and some more from Dragonstone will be visiting, to congratulate us. We are throwing a feast for them and other Lord of Stormlands."

Arya hummed. "So I have to wear a dress? Even I can wear a dress once in a while. But unless I'm mistaken that was not the only thing you wanted to talk to me about, is it?"

He sighed. "There is a woman." He winced when Arya narrowed her eyes. "Now I can see how that may sound terrible let me begin again. There was a woman with whom I uh almost uh," he took a deep breath, "that I was almost with but we didn't because I passed out, there was a lot of throwing up after, it was not a pretty sight. That woman is going to be visiting with Lord Stannis because they are, well together. And she is almost twice my age. And a red priestess."

Arya pursued her lips. "Do you still like her?"

He felt relief rush through him. "No, I don't. I never did. I was not thinking properly. I was young and stupid, and she was there, and I was not having a good day. I assure you I have tried my best to avoid her in the years that followed."

"You don't have to explain so much Gendry, I understand. As long as she keeps her hands to herself now I don't mind her being here." Arya stated.

Out of everything Arya said his mind was stuck on "as long as she keeps her hands to herself now" and it made him so happy that he couldn't for the life of him keep the smile from taking over.

Arya frowned upon seeing him smile then shrugged. "I need to ask you something too."

"Anything Arya."

She looked hesitant. "I would like for you to teach me how to dance. Properly."

"You already know how to dance. We danced at our wedding feast, remember?" Gendry said, bewildered.

"No, we swayed. I don't like being less than excellent in anything I do, well except needlework but I did make up for that by perfecting another 'Needle’ work." She looked so proud of relating needlework to 'Needle' work that he chuckled.

"Since the feast is tomorrow, we should probably practice then." He offered.

"Here?"

"No. In our chamber."

"What about music?" Arya enquired.

"Do you want someone to sing? I can call Tom he is an excellent singer." Gendry suggested.

"No. We can make do with no music." Arya replied entering their chamber.

Gendry offered his hand, placing his other hand on her waist, he pulled her close. "I can always hum."

He saw Arya biting her lips, and a voice in his mind kept on suggesting that he should take over. As they moved to a silent rhythm, he pulled her even closer testing the waters.

"I don't think we are supposed to be standing so close," Arya said, sounding slightly breathless.

His spirits soared. "Oh, I'm sure we are supposed to." He could see her pulse fluttering wildly at the base of her neck. He wanted to kiss it. Her eyes, breathtaking as the sky before the storm, widened. He heard Arya's breath catch.

"Is something wrong?" Gendry murmured.

"Nothing." Arya answered, a slow smile taking over her face, "We are not doing much dancing are we?"

"No, we are not." He murmured his agreement.

At that moment he wanted nothing more than to kiss Arya. Gods knew he wanted to. But something stopped him, something that kept on saying what if she didn't want to.

"Who taught you to dance?" She asked suddenly.

He cleared his throat, knew the moment would be over as soon as he would answer her, knew the moment was over. He sighed. "Uncle Renly," he saw Arya trying her best not to laugh, he felt his own lips twitch, “It's fine, you can laugh."

And she did. The happy sound making his heart beat even faster. She rested her head on his shoulder after laughing for a long time. "Oh Gods, I don't think I have laughed so hard in a long while. What I wouldn't give to see Renly teaching you how to dance."

*

They were waiting for Lord Stannis to arrive. Arya was very excited to meet Shireen Baratheon because Gendry has been very excited to introduce the two of them. It was very obvious how very fond Gendry was of Shireen. It reminded her of Jon, but she shook herself from going down that road.

_Now is not the time to get sad thinking about Jon._

She had heard about Lord Stannis, how different he was from both his brothers, as for Ser Davos, Gendry respected him a lot and as far as Arya could tell he considered Ser Davos family. As soon as it was announced that the party from Dragonstone is entering Storm's End a smile took over Gendry's face, it was infectious she couldn't help but smile herself.

_What about the red woman?_

She has been trying not to think about her she had utter and complete trust in Gendry. It was the woman she had her doubts about. She knew she shouldn't judge someone she hasn't met yet, but it was very hard with all the images flashing through her mind.

The arrival of carriage stopped her wheel of thoughts from rolling again. She put on her best smile as she walked with Gendry. The first one to exit the carriage was Lord Stannis.

Gendry stepped forward. "Lord Stannis, welcome to Storm's End."

"Thank you, Gendry. I would like to congratulate you on your Lordship and yes," his eyes moving over to where she was, "on your marriage."

_And they say Winterfell is cold._

"Thank you, Lord Stannis. This is Lady Arya, my wife." She smiled, she could hear the pride in his voice when he said my wife.

"Welcome to Storm's End, Lord Stannis." She said with a small smile.

He nodded surveying her. She was wearing tunic and breeches. She asked Gendry if she should wear a dress and he replied she could if she wanted to. She figured she didn't want to because she had to wear one at the feast.

"Lady Selyse won't be joining us?" Gendry asked.

"No. She decided to stay back, so I came instead." Came a woman's voice.

Arya turned her gaze towards her and to say that she was surprised would be a gross injustice to the word. She was no doubt very beautiful, took the red in red priestess very seriously, but beautiful nevertheless. When he said twice his age, she didn't expect this.

_What did you expect? Someone like Septa Mordane?_

She saw the red woman eyeing Gendry as if she was invisible. Gendry gave her a tight-lipped smile. "Lady Melisandre, welcome to Storm's End. May I introduce you to my wife, Lady Arya."

Her gaze landed on her for a moment before it went back on Gendry. "Your reputation precedes you, Lady Arya." She said, looking at Gendry with a mocking smile.

"So does yours, Lady Melisandre." She replied, keeping out as much contempt from her tone as she could.

"But then her reputation is very, very old. Isn't it Melisandre?" Renly said in the same mocking tone that  Melisandre used a few moments ago.

_No love lost between them then. That’s good._

Melisandre looked Renly, her face nothing expressing nothing more than pleasantness but her the look of pure hatred in her eyes betrayed her. “Still as charming as ever, I see Renly. It’s a pity this charming quality of yours won’t be passed to any future generations.”

Before Renly could retort, there was a squeal of delight as a small figure exited the carriage and ran to Gendry. Everyone laughed as she threw her arms around Gendry’s neck.

Arya smiled. _So this is Shireen._

Gendry hugged her back lifting her off the ground. Arya felt so happy on seeing Shireen and Gendry. They reminded her so much of Jon and her that she felt a sudden sadness trying to envelop her. She was so engrossed in trying to convince herself that it was not the time to be sad that she did not notice Shireen talking to her.

“Um, Lady Arya. Are you feeling well?” Shireen asked clearly worried.

“I apologize, my mind was elsewhere. It is a pleasure to meet you Shireen, and please call me Arya. We are family after all.” She replied smiling. She noticed how Shireen much tried to keep her cured  greyscale affected part of her face out of sight not wanting anyone to notice it. She felt angry at those who made such a beautiful girl think less about herself. Arya couldn’t help herself she hugged Shireen, which seemed to surprise many people including Shireen. “I have heard so many wonderful things about you Shireen. I think we should let everyone rest the journey must have been tiring. I will show Shireen her chamber.”

“I agree with Arya. Let me show you your chamber, Lord Stannis.” Gendry said.

“It would be my absolute pleasure to take you to your chamber, Lady Melisandre,” Renly said, sounding as if he would like nothing more than to dump her in the middle of the ocean during the most violent storm. She saw Melisandre glance at Gendry one last time before leaving with Renly.

“Ser Davos didn’t come?” Gendry asked looking disappointed. She knew how much he wanted to meet him.

“No. Something came up, and I needed someone I trusted to be there while I wasn’t.” Lord Stannis replied.

Gendry nodded. “I understand.”

She didn’t. Wasn’t Lady Selyse at Dragonstone too? She decided she would ask Gendry later. She turned to Shireen. “Shall we?”

Shireen gave her a shy smile. “Yes,” after a beat she added, “I brought something for you. I had it specially made I hope you like it.”

*

_Of course she brought a dress._

She liked the dress. It was red, but not Melisandre red. It was simple, yet it made breathing seem like a very difficult task, but Shireen gifted her this with so much love that it just wouldn’t seem right if she didn’t wear it. So she did.  For the first time, since she arrived at Storm’s End she asked the girls for some help, they were beyond ecstatic. At least they knew what she did and didn’t like. As she was making her way to the great hall, she saw almost everyone looking shocked when they realized it was her. The people of Storm’s End had seen her only in breeches till now so this must have been a little bit shocking. She wondered what Gendry would think, she thought she looked presentable.

“Well, well Lady Arya, you continue to surprise us,” Tyrion said appreciatively.

“Thank you, Tyrion. “ She replied, her eyes searching for Gendry.

Tyrion chuckled. “He’s over there talking with Stannis.”

“I wasn’t looking for him. I was looking for Shireen.” She said looking at Gendry, who was now joined by Shireen and Melisandre.

“Of course you were, My Lady,” Tyrion said seriously, sipping his drink.

"So what is she like?" Arya asked looking at Melisandre, who's hand somehow keeps ending up on Gendry's arm despite him, as politely as he could, removing them thrice already.

"She likes to take her clothes off a lot," Tyrion said, taking a sip of his drink.

Arya snorted. "What? I asked what is she like."

Tyrion sniggered. "Oh, I thought you asked what does she like. She is exactly how she looks like, trouble." After a brief pause, he added, "do not believe everything she tells you, Arya. She likes to play with people."

"Gendry told me about them being almost," she shuddered in disgust, "ugh together." She smiled as she watched Shireen firmly placing herself between Gendry and Melisandre.

"Oh yes, that eventful night. That was the last time Gendry was drunk. Actually, that was the last time he drank. You may have noticed that our Lord Baratheon don't drink. Well, that was the night he realized how much potential he has to be like Robert and not the good bits, the good parts he already has, so he stopped. Hasn't touched a drop of wine ever since."

Arya was impressed. Even she couldn't help but indulge in a glassful wine every once in a while, but to give up completely was admirable. She looked up to where Gendry was standing as soon as he looked at her, his eyes widened in obvious appreciation. He took his gaze off of her, for a moment and she felt disappointed. But then he started to make his way towards her, and she was delighted.

“You look beautiful, Arya.” He said in a low voice as he stood in front of her.

“So do you.” She replied. He did. Not shirtless beautiful, but still he did look beautiful.

_What is happening to me? I was never like this._

“Even the most blushing prone maids flirt better than you two,” Tyrion said with a dramatic sigh.

Arya rolled her eyes. “We should take our seats.”

*

Melisandre was trying to take a seat next to Gendry when he coldly said, "Arya is my wife, and that is her seat you are trying to take, and the seat on my other side belongs to Uncle Renly."

Arya had the strongest urge to poke her tongue out at Melisandre, but she resisted.

"So what do you like Arya?" Shireen asked when they were all seated.

"Not much. I like to read, about the warrior Queens, about the history of the seven kingdoms. I love to water dance," Arya answered, after taking a sip of the Dornish wine, she added, "ah yes and I love to ride."

Twice in her life now she heard a unified choking sound, and she wanted to hit everyone.

_I should have known better._

She glared at Gendry, who was pointedly looking at his food. Renly winked at her, Shireen was pink but was clearly enjoying herself. Stannis looked like he always did like he ate a lemon. She had a strong feeling that his face was stuck somehow. Tyrion was still chuckling.

"I bet you do, Lady Baratheon," Tyrion said, wiping his mouth.

She saw Gendry going red.

"Tyrion," Gendry warned.

"What? She said she liked to ride and I agreed," Tyrion said innocently.

"I do. A lot actually and who knows, maybe one day you'd find someone who likes to ride a lot too."

"I did actually, but that is a long and terribly sad story, and I don't think anyone wants to hear that," Tyrion said with a self-deprecating smile.

She knew she had touched a nerve and she felt terrible. "Tyrion, I -"

"There is no need to apologize, Arya. It was a lifetime ago." He assured.

She felt Gendry's hand covering hers, giving it a gentle squeeze trying to tell her to not to worry, but she still felt terrible. The dinner was a much silent affair after that a few more japes here and there by Tyrion or Renly, Shireen asking her some questions. After the dinner was over she saw Tom taking a seat with the singers.

"How is life being a Baratheon, Lady Arya? Being a stag?" Melisandre asked, looking at her with peculiar expressions.

"I may be a Baratheon now Lady Melisandre, but I will always be a wolf." She answered. She knew what Melisandre was playing at she was not fooled by her obvious attempts.

"The wolves eat the stags Lady Arya, everyone knows that," Melisandre said with a cunning smile.

"They do, but they also protect what is theirs and will probably rip the throats of anyone who tries to take away what's theirs," she replied barely hiding her contempt, "and now if you will, I would love to dance, with my Lord Husband." With that, she took Gendry's hand and led him to the dance floor.

"Planning to rip someone's throat?" Gendry said. His face a mask of utmost seriousness, but she could see the laughter hiding behind his eyes.

"Shut up." She replied, as the singers started to play, she could not help but smile, they were playing 'No Featherbed For Me'.

"Like the song I see?" Gendry said.

"I really do." She replied, as he put his hand on her waist and pulled her close. Her breath caught as the distance between them diminished. She looked up at him, his eyes as beautiful as the sky after the storm, all her anger, all her worries just went away. At that moment she felt like everything disappeared. It was just him and her. A soft smile was playing on his lips as they swayed. She didn’t even notice when the others joined them.

She had to remind herself twice to take a breath. _It was because of the stupid dress._ It was not because they were standing so close or that she could feel the warmth of his hand on her waist or that he was looking at her like she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. It was the dress this is why she cannot breathe. It had nothing to do with him.

Suddenly it was too much. She took a step back. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

She ran out. She knew Shireen, Renly and Tyrion would be asking Gendry if she was fine. She was, she just couldn't breathe, and it was all because of the asphyxiating monstrosity that she was wearing. Gendry did not evoke such reaction in her.

As soon as she reached their chamber, she tried to untie the laces and loosen the dress, but it was not in the mood to cooperate with her. She let out a frustrated growl. Needle was in front of her. She knew what she was going to do. She picked up Needle and was about to slice the damn ties of the damn dress when she heard Gendry.

"What are you doing?" He asked, alarmed

"This stupid thing won't come off, so I am going to cut it off." She said unsure why suddenly the chamber felt smaller.

"Or you can ask someone to help?" Gendry provided.

"Your sister, who I like very much, gave me this dress and I didn't want her to know.." she trailed off.

Gendry chuckled. He was moving closer she felt her breath catch, the chamber was starting to feel so warm. "I can help."

She gulped. She was wrong. It was Gendry. Now she was definitely sure.

_And now he is offering to untie my dress._

"No! No. I can do it myself. You don't have to worry. It's fine, really." She said hurriedly.

"I'll just loosen the dress, Arya. If you want, I could close my eyes."

She blushed. "Fine. No need to close your eyes, nothing special here."

"That's where you are wrong," he whispered as she turned, moving her hair out of the way. She was sure she was as red as the dress now.

Gendry's fingers hovered over the ties of her dress. After a moment’s hesitation, he started to undo the ties of her dress, slowly and meticulously, with every inch of exposed skin she could feel the gooseprickles rising up on her back, but she still felt strangely warm, he was careful not to touch her, but still she could feel the heat from his fingers where they almost touched her.

Gendry cleared his throat. "I think you can do the rest."

He had loosened the ties about half-way down her back and now she could easily take it off, but neither of them moved. He was still standing behind her she could feel his breath on the nape of her neck. Their eyes met when she looked at him over her shoulder. She had never felt this way before everything felt so much, her every sense was heightened. She turned to face him, this morning she knew he wanted to kiss her the difference was this time she didn't get scared. She wanted this too. She knew the exact moment he saw acceptance in her eyes because he lifted his hand to gently cup her cheek lightly stroking it with his thumb.

"You are so beautiful." Gendry murmured as he bent down, tilting her head gently using his thumb and forefinger.

She smiled. "So are you."

He chuckled. Her heart was pounding so hard that it was a miracle Gendry didn't hear it. His lips were just a whisper away when they heard the door open.

"I told you Melisandre you shouldn't enter Arya and Gendry's chamber like this," Shireen said angrily.

"I wanted to check on Lady Arya, to see if she was fine. She left so abruptly." Melisandre replied sweetly.

Gendry let out a frustrated sigh as his hands dropped back to his side and he took a step back. Arya understood how he felt, she felt like strangling her too, but unlike Gendry she just might act on it. Shireen looked so ashamed that it dampened her anger, a bit.

"Are you a Maester?" Arya asked coolly.

"No. But I was really worried about your health, Lady Arya." Melisandre answered looking extremely pleased with herself.

"As you can see, she is fine. Now let's go." Shireen said, then looked at them with extremely remorseful expressions, she added. "I really tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen and no one else saw her leave the feast except me."

"It's not your fault Shireen." Gendry said gently, then looked at Melisandre, "This not Dragonstone Melisandre that you can enter any chamber you like anytime you feel like it. You are a guest and as I said before, and I cannot emphasize enough on this, this is not Dragonstone."

"I can see that, My Lord," Melisandre said with a mocking smile.

"Then you should know that you do not enter a Lord's chamber without knocking or his permission to enter or any chamber for that matter," she said barely holding back her anger, "So what my Lord Husband was politely trying to tell you was, leave. Right now"

Melisandre’s mouth twisted into a cruel smile before she left.

"I am sorry," Shireen said in a small voice looking at the floor.

"It is not your fault." Arya and Gendry said in unison.

"It is not your fault Shireen, please don't blame yourself. If you want to, feel free to blame that woman. I know I am." Arya said smiling gently.

Gendry moved from her side and went to where Shireen was enveloping her in a hug. He kissed her hair and whispered something in her ear that made Shireen giggle. Watching Shireen and Gendry reminded her so much of Jon and her, she felt sadness blooming in her chest.

"Arya are you feeling well?" Gendry asked, concern etched over his face.

_Doesn't miss anything, does he?_

Arya gave them a small smile. "Just a headache. I apologize, Shireen, but I would like to rest. We will talk tomorrow."

"Of course, Arya," Shireen said softly.

Gendry still looked concerned, _probably knows that I am lying._ "I assure you Gendry there is no need to be worried. I just need to rest for a while." Gendry nodded, placing one hand around Shireen’s shoulder he left the room. She sat on the bed trying her best not to let the tears fall, but she failed. After so many years, she cried remembering Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? This is the longest chapter I have ever written!! I really thought I would update this chapter sooner but somethings came up.  
> Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the beautiful comments and Kudos guys <3 It means so much to me <3  
> I hope you like this chapter too <3 Enjoy :))

****Chapter 10** **

She was running through the woods, searching for someone, someone very important to her. She had the feeling if she didn't find whoever it was she would lose a part of herself. The forest ended, and all she could see was snow. There was someone, he was on his knees, blood was coming out from the wound on his back. Her heart was hammering so fast that she could hardly hear anything. A feeling of cold dread settled in her chest. She felt someone beside her. She turned, it was Nymeria. She patted her head before she could move towards the person in the snow. Nymeria opened her mouth, but instead of growling or howling she said, "Arya."

She looked at Nymeria confused, _Direwolves don't speak._ "Arya." She heard it again. The voice sounded familiar.

"Gendry? Arya?" _Shireen!_  It was Shireen's voice. Arya jerked awake, getting out of bed as fast as she could.

"Arya?" Shireen said again, standing outside their chamber.

She was about to open the door when she saw Gendry sleeping on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Gendry wake up." She whispered hurriedly, shaking his shoulder to wake him. He didn't even move.

"I don't think they are up, Uncle Renly. We should come later." Shireen said.

"We could always go in and wake them up," Renly suggested.

Before Renly could act, on his suggestion, Arya hurriedly said, "We are up. I'm coming, just a moment."

"See," Renly said smugly.

"Gendry!" She whispered a bit louder, shaking him harder. He just hummed, rolled over and continued to sleep.

_I told him it was okay to share a bed. But No! Him and his damn sense of being as considerate as he can. Stupid bull-headed man._

She could use some water to wake him. There was a pitcher, but when she picked it up it turned out to be empty. Arya groaned.

"Can we come in?" Shireen asked.

"NO! Sorry. Wait, I'm coming!" Before anyone could open the door, Arya pulled off her shirt and threw it on the bed. Sliding one arm off of the shift she wore and pulled it down a bit. She opened the door strategically placing her naked shoulder in view so it would seem like she was naked. She saw Renly smirking, Shireen gasping and a few more people's eyes widening.

"I apologize. Is it something important? As you can see we are not in the most decent state at this moment." She said sounding slightly out of breath.

"No, Arya. There was a Raven for you from Winterfell." Shireen said smirking.

"And all of you wanted to deliver it?" She asked looking at everyone pointedly.

"Well, after last night I wanted to apologize, for Melisandre, and wanted to see if everything was fine. I'm happy that it is more than fine." Shireen added with a smile.

"You don't need to apologize for that woman now or ever. And I apologize from the bottom of my heart, but we'll talk later."

"Yes. Yes, of course. Here is the letter and I hope you have a wonderful time. "With a wink Shireen left, everyone else followed, except Renly.

Renly was still looking at her, a smile playing across his lips. "He's asleep on the floor, isn't he?"

Arya sighed. "Yes, he is. Him and his damn sense of modesty. I really like, Shireen, I really do, but I didn't know if it was only the two of you or not. I didn't want Shireen to think that we fought because of what happened last night or that her brother is unhappy."

Renly looked at her with admiration. "I'm glad you did that. Some gossip mills were churning about you two. This will shut their mouths for a few days."

"I really appreciate your and Tyrion's understanding in this matter Renly, and if I really wasn't half-naked behind this door I would have hugged you, and I am not a big hugging people person."

Renly laughed. "I understand Arya. And I appreciate what you have been trying to do as well and if you weren't half-naked behind that door, I would certainly have hugged you too. I need to leave now. When Gendry wakes up tell him to meet me."

Arya nodded and closed the door. Closing her eyes and resting the back of her head on the door she took a deep breath.

_That went better than I expected._

*

Arya was standing in front of him, a smile adorning her face. He still couldn't believe that they were married. She was wearing her usual tunic and britches, but there was something amiss, her sword-belt was not around her waist. He frowned. It was unlike Arya to go anywhere without Needle. She extended her hand, urging him silently to take it. He smiled as he started to move towards her, there was a growling sound coming from nearby. He saw Nymeria, drawn to her full height, teeth bared, growling at Arya.

"Nymeria, calm down. It's Arya." He said softly, not wanting to make Nymeria angrier.

But Nymeria continued to growl at Arya. Suddenly, her face changed, instead of Arya it was Melisandre who was standing in front of him. He jerked awake, his heart beating at a maddening pace.

_Now that woman is haunting my dreams? She needs to leave._

He groaned. Almost all night Gendry kept tossing and turning. When he returned from the feast the second time, he saw that Arya was already between the covers. He knew she was not asleep that something bothered her and it was not Melisandre. He had noticed that whenever she saw Shireen and him at first she would smile brightly, but then suddenly her smile always dimmed. He figured that maybe it was because she missed her brothers. He understood but seeing Arya anywhere close to sad was always like a punch in the gut. It wasn't the only thing that kept him up most of the night there was also what was about to happen last night before they were interrupted. She looked godsend. _She always looks godsend._ When he entered the chamber, not sure what he would find, but Arya trying to slice the ties of her dress was assuredly not what he expected.

_I should have._

It took him every ounce of self-control he had to not press a kiss the exposed skin at the nape of her neck. _Nothing special here,_ Has she not seen her reflection in a mirror? How utterly beautiful she was. When she walked in before the feast, he was certain his heart stopped for a moment, granted his heart always stutters when he sees Arya. Her reaction to when he told her how wrong she was assured him that whatever he was feeling, it was not just him, she was equally affected by it too. When he finally saw the acceptance in her eyes, he thanked every God he could think of. They were finally about to take a step forward in their relationship when that woman barged in. Gendry was not fooled by her obvious attempts. He knew what Melisandre was, he was being polite for Lord Stannis’s sake, but one more wrong step and he would send her packing.

He groaned. Rubbing his eyes with his hands, he sat up. When he opened his eyes, he saw Arya leaning on the door, her head resting, her eyes closed, peaceful expressions lighting her features. And she was in her shift and britches, with one arm out of the shift the gentle curve of her beautiful shoulder made his breath catch. He was having a hard time looking anywhere other than Arya. The first time he saw her in her small clothes was when they were traveling that image was burned into his memory, but somehow this felt even more sensual. Her hair tousled from the sleep, her cheeks a delightful shade of pink. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and do what they almost did last night. He decided he should stop line of thoughts there if he wanted to stand up in front of Arya without embarrassing himself, which he would if he stood up at this moment.

“Arya?”

The peaceful expressions of Arya’s face fled giving way to one of slight panic, with a hint of embarrassment.

_What has she got to be embarrassed about? She looks divine._

He saw Arya looking for something nearby, probably something to cover herself with, but found nothing. Defeated she crossed her arms in front of her chest, which was definitely not better considering how low the shift was on one side. He heard Arya clear her throat and he flushed. Gendry was trying his very best not to let his gaze sway, again. “Uh, was someone there?”

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say because Arya glared at him. “Yes, someone was there. Do you think I always go around like this?” She uncrossed her arms, waving the empty sleeve of her shift. He gulped. _I was wrong uncrossed was definitely worse, especially if Arya caught me staring again_ , “I assure you, I don’t. And what in the Gods name did you drink before going to sleep, milk of poppy? Because I kept trying to wake you and you,” she said, pointing her finger at him furiously and walking towards him, “just hummed. Yes, you heard that correctly, you hummed and then rolled back to sleep.”

He opened his mouth to tell her that she should probably put on her shirt then continue yelling because her shift was shifting lower and lower from one side and he was having a very hard time concentrating, but she silenced him with a look. “I am not finished. I have told you that it was okay for us to share a bed, but no. What do you think would have happened had Shireen and Renly entered and saw you sleeping on the floor? Renly knows he understands and I am thankful for that, but what if Shireen saw you like this, she would have thought that maybe we had a fight last night and then blamed herself or she would have thought that you are not happy. But it was not just Shireen and Renly, there were a few more people, as to why they were accompanying them I have no idea.”

She was standing over him, her hands on her hips, glowering at him. He smiled, he couldn’t help it, she looked even more beautiful when she was furious. That was the wrong thing to do because Arya narrowed her eyes, leaning slightly. “You think this is funny, Lord Baratheon?”

“Certainly not, Lady Baratheon.” He murmured.

She huffed and started to leave, muttering, most likely cursing him. “Um, Arya?” He called.

She stopped and turned. Tapping her feet impatiently, her arms, once again crossed in front of her. “What?” She said through gritted teeth.

“Shouldn’t you wear your shirt before leaving the chamber?” He suggested.

Arya blushed to the roots of her hair. She opened then closed her mouth, then walked back furiously to the bed to pick up her shirt.

“Arya?” He started again.

She was midway pulling her shirt back on. “What?” Her voice muffled.

“Are you going to tell me why you were sad last night or whenever you see Shireen and me together?” He asked softly.

Arya’s shoulder slumped as she sat on the bed. “Noticed that too?” She said with a sad smile.

He said nothing, figured if Arya wanted to tell him she would and if not he would not pester her. She took a deep breath, “Have I told you about my brother Jon?”

“The one who gave you Needle?” She did mention him, but when she didn’t say anything else, Gendry assumed that maybe he was no more. He got up and sat down beside her.

She smiled, obviously remembering the day Jon gave her needle. “I was closest to him out of all of my siblings.” She looked at him pointedly. “My true born siblings. He never stopped me from doing anything that was considered unladylike. You know how hard it is, everyone constantly reminding you of something that you had no say in the first place he decided to join the Night’s Watch. He wanted to belong, he wanted to prove everyone, that he was not just a bastard. He is among the most honorable people I have ever met.” She was getting teary again, he placed his hand over hers. She leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder. ”Whenever I see Shireen and you, It always reminds me so much of how Jon and I used to be. I loved him too like you love Shireen. I haven’t talked to him since he left. I miss him.”

“Why don’t you send a raven?” He said quietly.

“I did. Once. There was no reply.” She replied sadly.

“You should write again maybe he just didn’t get your letter the first time.”

“Maybe.” She stood up and started to leave. She stopped at the entrance and looked at him with a smile. “I really wanted you two to meet, you know. He would’ve have liked you.”

“Why?” She frowned. “I’m sure I would’ve liked him too. What I meant was, how are you so sure that he would have liked me?” He explained.

“Because I like you.”

*

_Because I like you._

This was the only thing which has been going around in his head all day. Arya left after she said that, leaving him dumbstruck.

_She didn’t even wait for me to tell her that I liked her too._

He had looked for Arya everywhere after that, but she was no where to be found. Finally, he found out that Arya and Shireen had gone out for a while. He was glad that they were getting along.

"There are more and more Ravens arriving from the Night’s Watch especially in the past moon’s turn about a dozen Ravens have arrived, asking for more men and surprisingly Dragonglass," Lord Stannis’s voice came from beside him. He was so engrossed in thinking about what he would say to Arya when she came back that he didn’t notice that Lord Stannis had joined him.

"How do they know about Dragonglass in Dragonstone? And what do they need Dragonglass for?" Gendry asked.

"Books would be my guess and Gods only know why they need the Dragonglass, but since that had been the most common request, I have departed a wagon full to Castle Black more than a fortnight ago." Lord Stannis answered.

"Shouldn't we help them? They are there to protect us." Gendry replied.

"And send whom?" Lord Stannis questioned, raising a brow.

"Every Lord has a few men whom they can send to the Night’s Watch. We haven't received any Raven from the Night’s Watch, but since now I know they require men I would send some."

"You would send some of your soldiers to the Night’s Watch? Where all the recruits are either thieves, murderers or rapists?" Lord Stannis asked looking disappointed.

For some reason this irked him. "Not all the Night’s Watch recruits are thieves, murderers or rapists. Arya's brother is one of the Sworn Brother of the Night’s Watch, and from what I have heard about him, he is an honorable man."

"So just because your Lady wife says he is an honorable man, you believe that he is an honorable man."

"Yes," Gendry said simply. He didn't offer any further explanation, didn't see the need to.

_He can think what he whatever wants._

After a beat of silence Lord Stannis said, "Then perhaps I should depart some of my men with yours too." Gendry looked at him in surprise. "No need to look so surprised Gendry, I was planning to do it either way."

_Was he just testing me to see how I would handle the situation?_

"I'm glad about what you said, I see that you are learning but Gendry you should be careful. Not everyone can be trusted.”

_Says the one who travels with Melisandre._

“I never said everyone, Lord Stannis. I said Arya.”

He saw Lord Stannis smile and decided that this was a very weird day indeed .

“I’ll send a raven to Lord Commander Snow, to tell him that we are sending some reinforcements.”

_Snow._

“Jon Snow?” He asked, not daring to get his hopes up.

Lord Stannis looked at him in surprise. “Yes, Lord Commander Jon Snow. How did you know his first name?”

Gendry smiled. “I hoped.”

_I cannot wait to see Arya’s reaction when I tell her that her brother is now the Lord Commander._

*

Arya was still laughing, remembering some of the stories Shireen told her when she ran into Melisandre.

“Lady Arya. You look awfully happy.”

Arya tried her best not to groan or roll her eyes but failed. “I see that you are still here, Lady Melisandre. Now if you will excuse me, I need change.”

She started to move away when Melisandre spoke, "Do you think I'm as naive as the rest? That I cannot see that you two have still not consummated your marriage."

Arya was trying her best to keep her face as expressionless as possible.

_There is no possible way she can know that with certainty._

"You don't think I can see the lust and interest in his eyes? Or in yours for that matter. He looks at you like you are a mystery, one he couldn't wait to solve. You think he would be as interested in you once he solves it?" Melisandre continued.

Arya's hands clenched into fists. _One of these days I will kill her._

"You think he would never betray you, never cheat on you?" Melisandre looked at her with a sinister smile, "You know what I think, My Lady? I think he would he just haven't been presented with a proper opportunity yet. He is the King's son after all, and everyone knows how the King is."

Out all the things Melisandre said this was what calmed her, Melisandre comparing Gendry with the King. If she knew anything about Gendry she would know that Gendry was nothing like the King. He was the kind of person who stops drinking wine because he didn't want to turn into his father. He was the kind of person who was ready to lose his legitimization because he didn't want her to suffer. He was the kind of person who, despite her constant nagging, wouldn't sleep in the same bed as her because of his damn sense of chivalry.

_Because he knew that I was not ready._

She turned to Melisandre. "You know, Melisandre. I have a long list of things that I do worry about, but what you think Gendry would do is definitely not there. And I don't think that he would never betray me," she saw a triumphant gleam in Melisandre's eyes, "it is because I know that he never would and if you really knew him you would have known that too."

She saw Melisandre's expression change into something more, something that she couldn't put her finger on, but she knew that she didn't want to listen to more of her horse-shit. She started to make her way towards where Gendry was speaking with Stannis when Melisandre spoke again. "You think the people at Storm's End won't notice when their Lady is not with a child in a few moon’s turn? You think your little ruse this morning was enough to assure everyone that you are actually husband and wife?" She could hear the spite, but she didn't stop. She kept walking towards Gendry, who looked at her with a smile that made her forget about all the things that the Red woman was spewing. She knew what she was going to do, there were many people gathered, and that woman would be watching.

_Yes, that is the only reason you want to do this._

She ignored that voice. She didn’t feel nervous, she felt calm. She saw Gendry turning towards her, a smile lighting his features like he was excited to share something important with her.

"Arya you wouldn't beli-" The rest of his words were lost as she grabbed his collar and pulled him down and kissed him. She didn't know what to do, being inexperienced as she was, so she pressed her lips to his. She was about to pull back when one of his arms encircled her waist, pulling her closer to him as he started to kiss her back. What she did was just a simple pressing of lips, what he did was magic. As his tongue brushed her lower lip, she gasped. She felt like she was on fire. She had never felt this way before. She reciprocated what he did, gently brushing his upper lip with her tongue and his grasp on her waist tightened. She did not remember what started this, the only thing she knew that she didn't want to stop. She finally understood what everyone talked about. Too soon Gendry pulled back, and Arya made a sound showing her annoyance which made him chuckle. She didn't realize that she had closed her eyes, she didn't even realize when her hands found their way around his neck. As she looked into his eyes for the first time she was hit with his unbridled desire, for her. She was sure she wasn't any better.

“A good trip, was it?” Gendry asked breathlessly.

“Mmmhmm.” She answered, a little dazed. She didn’t think she was capable of forming a complete sentence.

“How long do you think they are going to stand this close to each other, gazing into each others’ eyes,” Tyrion said in a loud whisper.

That seemed to remind both of them that they were not alone and this was not their chamber. Both stepped back. Her lips tingled. She could feel a smile forming on her lips.

“Where is Lord Stannis?” Gendry asked confused.

“You mean you didn’t notice when you were kissing your Lady wife, so passionately I might add that he had to leave.” Tyrion laughed as Gendry turned bright red.  

*

This day was definitely not going as he hoped it would but he was glad. Everything that had happened ever since he woke up seemed like a dream. And that kiss, Gods that kiss. He was so excited to tell Arya about Jon being the Lord Commander but before he could finish she pressed her lips to his. At first, he was aware that they had company but as Arya’s lips met his he forgot that anyone else existed, it was just him and her. After that, he was so busy reliving that moment over and over in his mind that he forgot to tell her about Jon.

_I will tell her tonight._

He was making his way back to their chamber, to change his shirt because Hot Pie ran into him with a tray full of lemon cakes, which he made for Arya and Shireen. Hot pie looked at him as if Gendry deliberately ran into him.

_Then again, I was a little distracted._

Arya had left as soon as Uncle Renly joined them, but she did give him a shy smile before leaving. The chamber was dark, he reckoned that Arya was still with Shireen.

He took off his shirt and started lighting the candles beside the door, when he turned he saw the Red Woman stretched on the bed, with what she thought was a sensual smile. Naked. He had not felt this angry in a long while.

_This is it. She is leaving Storm’s End._

Before he could yell at her, Arya entered the chamber. “Gendry, you wouldn’t bel-” He saw her eyes widen as she saw Melisandre lying naked on their bed, then back at him. This is when he realized that he was still not wearing a shirt. He felt his stomach tighten into knots. He knew what this may seem like.

“Arya, this is not-” Gendry began, but Arya stopped him by raising her hand. She wasn’t even looking at him.

“Leave now.” Arya spat out.

He felt like he had been stabbed. He needed for her to understand. “Arya, this is not what it looks like.” He pleaded.

“It is exactly what it looks like Gendry, and I wasn’t telling you to leave, I was ordering her. I know you would never do this, I trust you. But her, enough is enough, she will leave Storm’s End right this moment.”

He felt relief wash over him when Arya said that she trusted him. He felt as if he could breathe again. And Arya was right, enough was enough.

Arya threw the covers at Melisandre. "Cover yourself and leave Storm's End as fast as you can Melisandre."

"Who are you to ask me to leave?" Melisandre snarled.

"She is the Lady of Stormlands, and you should heed her advice or the fire which you seem to love so much will be the last thing you see." Gendry said furiously. He has had enough of this.

He saw Melisandre's face fall as she picked up her dress and left their chamber. He turned to look at Arya, who was visibly restraining herself from following Melisandre.

"Arya-"

"How dare she enter our chamber? How dare she expect that you would betray me for her, in our bed."

"Arya-"

But Arya didn’t look at him. She picked up Needle and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the beautiful and lovely comments and all the Kudos <3 It means so, so much to me <3  
> I hope you like this chapter too <3 Enjoy :))

****Chapter 11** **

"Uncle, have you seen Arya?" Gendry asked frantically.

A huge grin broke out across Uncle Renly's face. "Oh, yes I have."

"And?" Gendry asked impatiently.

If possible, Uncle Renly's smile widened. "And the last I saw, she was standing in front of the gates of Storm's End with Needle in her hand and Nymeria by her side. She is making sure that Lady Melisandre is escorted out."

Gendry felt relief wash over him. _So this is why she was in such hurry._

"And Lord Stannis is fine with that? He didn't object?" Gendry enquired. Knowing it didn't matter because Melisandre crossed a line, one she shouldn’t even have dared to cross and even if Lord Stannis didn't agree to Melisandre being escorted out of Storm’s End he would have done it.

"He did, initially, but then our delightful Lady Baratheon told him what she did." Uncle Renly looked like he couldn't contain all the happiness throwing Melisandre out brought him.

"And?"

"And then he shrugged and said do as you please."

Gendry was surprised. He didn't expect Lord Stannis to react like that. "And he isn't leaving with her too?"

"Was he on your bed with that woman?" Uncle Renly shuddered in disgust at the thought, "well that would have been a sight. He would be staying a few more days and then leave." Uncle Renly said happily.

Gendry nodded. They both set off to where Arya was. She was, as Uncle Renly said, standing with Needle in one hand and stroking Nymeria’s fur with other. Her face was void of any emotion, but when she looked at him, he could see the controlled fury in her eyes.

"Lady Baratheon, thank you for accompanying me," Melisandre said with a small teasing smile on her face.

Arya's lips twisted in a mock smile. "Of course, Lady Melisandre. After all, I had to make sure you were definitely out of Storm's End."

Melisandre bowed and got on the carriage. She looked out the window and said, "I hope you enjoy your time with Lord Baratheon because I see tears in your future."

He has had enough. She was not leaving he was going to kill her. He felt Uncle Renly's hand clasp over his shoulder. "Do not interfere, Gendry. This is Arya's battle, let her fight it."

_But her battles are my battles, aren't they?_

He was startled when he heard Arya laughing.

"That was the best prediction that you could have made?" Arya said clutching her stomach, "This what you saw in those flames of yours? I could have told you that there were tears in my near future, but we may be talking about different kinds of tears. The only tears that I will be shedding are the tears of joy because my heart simply couldn't contain the happiness of you leaving."

He felt a smile tugging at his lips and saw that almost everyone was either smiling or laughing too.

"As for enjoying my time with Lord Baratheon I intend to do just that," Arya took a step forward towards the carriage, "If I see you near Storm's End ever again or near anyone I care about, I assure you that would be your last day."  

There was dead silence. He saw Arya nodding, and the carriage moved forward, taking the Red Woman with it.

"Good riddance." Someone shouted making everyone laugh even Arya smiled, a true smile, well a bit. But as soon as she looked at him her smile died on her lips. She moved towards him purposely he could still see the anger lurking behind her eyes. She stopped in front of him without saying anything she took his hand, jerking it slightly to let him know to follow her.

*

She was still so furious. She was angry with that Red woman, angry at herself for not hurting her a bit, angry at Gendry for allowing that woman to enter Storm's End.

"Are you going to tell me where we are headed?" Gendry asked softly.

She said nothing. She needed a release from all the anger that she felt growing inside her. At him, at her, at everyone.

"I want that bed removed from our chamber. I don't care if we sleep on the floor, but I do not want that fucking bed in our chamber." She said finally.

"Of course, Arya." Gendry agreed quietly.

Why does he have to agree to everything? Why couldn't he have said no, so she could shout at him and feel better.

They moved in silence for the rest of the way as they reached the training yard. There were a few people there.

"Leave us." She said not looking at anyone in particular.

_He wanted fewer people watching us when we practice there would be none at all. It would be just him and me._

She picked up a sword and gave it Gendry. He looked at the sword, then at her looking confused.

"Am I fighting someone?" Gendry asked frowning.

She smiled unsheathing Needle. "Yes. Me."

He looked at her surprised. "Arya. I apologize for what happened-"

"Stop apologizing for the things that you have no control over." She snapped. _Why doesn't he understand that I need this, this release_. Something that could calm her. She looked at him and saw understanding dawning in his eyes as he raised his sword.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," she said.

Gendry smiled. "I really do hope that is true, My Lady."

This is what she needed the fuel to stoke her anger further. She charged forward, barely giving away in advance how she was going to strike, but he still moved away easily. She looked at him in surprise.

_I prefer a hammer. The sword feels a bit too light in my hand._

His words echoed in her mind as she planned her next move planning to take him by surprise by attacking a bit lower, near his stomach, but as she swiped her blade he drew back again, easily moving out of the harm's way. She was feeling increasingly annoyed, with every passing moment.

"I am not here to play chase, Gendry, raise your sword and fight properly," her voice rising, "or is it because you don't want to be defeated by a woman."

She knew it didn’t matter to him. She just thought that would make that stupid smile, _stupid perfect smile _,__ wipe off of his face but his smile only got bigger. "I assure you, My Lady it would be an honor to be defeated by a woman like yourself."

_How many times have I told him not to call me My Lady!_

She snarled as she raised Needle again but this time her blade collided with steel and not air, and thus their dance began. Every swipe, every movement she made was countered by Gendry, he was not attacking, but blocking her every single move. This had never happened to Arya before, someone predicting her moves and blocking them. This did nothing to calm her down.

_She was in our bed._

"You said you didn't know how to wield a sword properly," Arya said through clenched teeth as they circled each other.

He still smiled, and she wanted to scream "Stop smiling, be angry" _like I am._

_She was in our bed._

"I believe I said I preferred a hammer, never said I didn't know how to use a sword. I had the best teacher one could ask for." He replied as he deflected another blow.

"Who taught you?" She asked curiously her anger forgotten for a moment.

"Brienne of Tarth." He answered, a small smile on his face.

Arya gritted her teeth. "Will you stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop smiling. That bitch, I mean witch, actually you know both, was in our bed tried to tear us apart and you are smiling."

Her next blow took him by surprise as he staggered back a bit. "But she didn't, Arya. She could never have. We have the one thing which she never counted on, trust. She's gone now, and she's never going to try to create a misunderstanding between us ever again."

But her mind seemed like it was stuck on Melisandre lying on their bed, naked as her name day.

_The day we finally took a step forward. The day I kissed Gendry and felt things that I've never felt before._

She didn't reply. She was so angry she had no idea why she felt that way. Gendry was right Melisandre didn't come between them. She didn't know why it affected her so much, her trying to seduce Gendry.

_Maybe because he is your husband, stupid._

Or maybe it was because they finally kissed moving into uncharted territory. She never kissed anyone before, seen people do it, yes, read about it, yes. She read about it, the relations between a man and a woman and her mother told her about it, but neither of them told them how good it would feel being kissed, _or what to do when an evil bitch gets into your bed naked trying to get your husband to betray you._

"Arya," Gendry said sounding slightly breathless. She wasn't any better herself she was getting slightly tired too. Her attacks became more forceful, she didn't want to hurt him, she would never hurt him or let anyone hurt him for that matter, but she needed this to calm herself. In the midst of all the thinking she didn't realize how faster and fiercer her strikes were getting.

"Calm down, Arya." Gendry said, blocking yet another slash of her blade with his, but this came closer than the previous one, "Do not forget that I am your friend and your husband."

_Friend. Husband._

_She was in our bed._

She angrily lunged forward again this time he did not hold back. When he finally charged forward, it made her take a step back, then another and another till she was backed up against the wall. He was watching her intently both of their swords pointed at the other.

"Then you better start behaving like one," she snarled, as he made his move.

"As My Lady commands," he retorted, one side of his lips quirking upward.

Her anger which was already on a fever pitch spiked even higher on seeing him smirk. She charged forward, and he did too. Their swords collided and were crossed in front of them, both breathing hard.

"Do not call me M-" her words were lost as his lips covered hers. Every worry she had was gone. She felt at peace. She felt light-headed. It was the sweetest of kisses, but then she remembered how good it felt when his tongue brushed her lower lip, she wanted that.

Suddenly she pulled back breathing hard, her heart beating rapidly. "What was that?"

"You said start behaving like one," he smiled satisfactorily when he saw her tracing her lips with her fingers, she abruptly pulled her hand down, "I was behaving like one."

That was the last straw there was clang as she dropped Needle and he dropped his sword. Arya moved towards him he met her halfway. This time when their lips met it was not sweet like he just kissed her, it was not soft like the first time when she kissed him, this was something more, much more. His hands were around her clutching her tightly against him. Her hands were in his hair. She wanted to be closer, needed to be closer. The difference in their heights was making it very difficult for her to move closer to him. She groaned in frustration, Arya felt Gendry’s smile against her lips. As his hands left her shoulder and moved down her body, she felt a delicious shiver run down her back. Gendry pulled back, her lips followed his.

_If he stops-_

He took a step forward, making her take a step back. His eyes were filled with so much passion it made her breath catch. No one had ever looked at her like that before. She came at a stop when she felt the wall behind her. Her breath hitched in anticipation.

"You were saying, My Lady?" He bent down and murmured, a whisper away from her lips. She followed his lips, but he moved away kissing her jaw instead. She groaned.

"Do not call me..uh." She forgot what she was about to say as lips moved to her neck, kissing her softly. Without any effort he picked her up, and she wound her legs around his waist.

"You were telling me something, My Lady?" He murmured against her neck his hands moving up and settling below her breast, not touching but close enough to make her gasp.

"Do not call me -" he kissed her. Tracing her lips with his tongue making her moan. His grip around her ribs tightened. She was trying to get his shirt off when he was busy making her lose her mind with his kisses. She gave up halfway and placed her palms on his chest tracing the muscles. He groaned and pushed her against the wall. She could feel him and she froze. She needed to tell him the truth. That she lied about her being with someone. She needed to come out clean.

Gendry must have sensed that something was wrong because he pulled back and looked at her with concern. "Are you fine? Did I do something wrong?"

_Did I do something wrong?_

She wanted to smack him. "If you did something wrong would we be like this? Me against the wall, with my legs wrapped around your waist." She saw his cheeks color, and she chuckled. "You just kissed me silly, and this is what makes you blush," she pressed a quick kiss on his lips, "We need to talk Gendry."

He placed her down gently when she unwound herself from him. Her knees felt weak she grabbed his arm for support.

"About Melisandre?" He asked quietly.

_What? Oh._

"No, Fuck her. Something else." She sat down, her back against the wall and motioned Gendry to join her. As he sat beside her, she rested her head on his shoulder, he lifted his arm and placed it on her shoulder, pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

She sighed. "I lied."

"About?"

She closed her eyes she didn't want him to be disappointed in her, angry Gendry she could handle, disappointed Gendry broke her heart.

"Arya." Gendry said gently. "It's fine. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

She smiled. "Why are you so nice? So understanding?" She took a deep breath, "No. I want to tell you. You remember the day when we got married?"

"How can I ever forget?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Remember when we were alone and everyone was trying to get me to agree to wed you, well except you." She added in a teasing tone.

"I never thought someone like you would agree to wed someone like me."

She hit him lightly on his leg, not too lightly. "Stop selling yourself short. But I agree with you. I would never have agreed to marry someone like you." She felt his arm on her shoulder slip, she gripped it and firmly placed it back. She looked at him slight hurt evident on his face, he tried to conceal it with a smile, but she could tell. She touched his cheeks with her free hand making him look at her, "you know why, Gendry? Because there is no one like you. If you think this for a moment that you are less than someone, I will smack you. You, Gendry Baratheon, are one of the best people I have ever met and I couldn't have asked for a better husband because I have the best one."

His eyes were shining as he pulled her closer for another kiss, she knew what he was trying to tell her, she hoped she conveyed what she tried to tell him too as she kissed him back. When he pulled back he kissed her cheek softly and rested his head on top of hers.

"As I was saying, remember when I said that I have been with someone," she patted his knee as she felt him tense, "there is no someone. I have never been with someone. Truly, you are the first person I kissed."

She didn't look at him, afraid of what she would find there. If he was very happy that would change things, if he was sad that would change things. She didn't know what she expected or how she expected him to react when she finally told him.

"Arya, look at me," Gendry said softly, his tone giving away nothing. "Arya."

When she looked at him, she saw nothing but adoration in his eyes. "That was what you were worried about? Well to borrow what you love to say, that is stupid. Don't get me wrong I'm very glad you told me but this doesn't change anything well except when we finally, ahem." He blushed making her chuckle. "I would not lie and tell you that I never thought about your someone, but what matters the most now is that we are together. And this just opens up new ways for me to spoil you," she saw him blush even harder, "and by spoil I mean not just your maidenhead. I meant in a lot of ways, not like your maidenhead won't be spoiled. What I am trying-"

_He is adorable._

Arya laughed seeing him getting so flushed, glad that she told him. "Shut up and kiss me, Gendry."

He gave her a thankful smile, for putting him out of his bumbling state and kissed her. It started out gentle, but as she shifted and straddled him it changed, turning into something not so innocent.

"Ahem."

She was kissing him with everything that she learned from his kisses making him moan.

"Ahem. Gendry."

They broke apart. Gendry rested his head on her shoulder, trying to compose himself. She wasn't any better. She turned to yell at Renly for disturbing them but seeing his expressions she stopped herself. Renly looked sad, grief evident clearly on his face.

"Uncle, couldn't this wait?" Gendry still hadn't looked at Renly.

"No, Nephew it can't." His tone made Gendry's head snap up. "A Raven arrived from King's Landing."

Arya removed herself from Gendry's lap sitting beside him.

_What made Renly look so sad. I hope Ser Loras is fine._

"Uncle what is it?" Gendry asked worried.

"It's Robert, Gendry. He is no more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? So I changed the rating ;) ;) The summary I wrote before writing this chapter was only ;) ;) ;) ;) xD  
> Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for all the beautiful and amazing comments and the Kudos <3 They really mean so much to me <3 You guys are the absolute best!!!  
> I hope you like this chapter too <3 Enjoy :))

****Chapter 12** **

_It's Robert. He is no more._

Gendry felt a strange ringing in his ears. He wanted to feel grief, but all he found in himself was regret. The regret of not trying to know him better, not trying to make him a little bit happier.

_It's Robert. He is no more._

"Gendry." Came a voice.

"Gendry." The voice was starting to sound slightly panicked.

"Gendry look at me." Small hands grabbed his face from both sides, forcing him to look at away. He met the familiar gray eyes, full of sadness. For him.

_I never even called him father. Not even once._

He felt someone's hand on his shoulder. "We'll have to leave soon. Robert will be buried here.  And Gendry everything will be fine." Uncle Renly said quietly.

_They think it's grief._

He felt so ashamed of himself. He wished he felt like he lost his father. He wanted to go back and curse himself for being so busy feeling sorry for himself and for thinking he didn't deserve to have a family. He knew the King was sad, _even now I am not calling him father,_ he could have at least tried.

He was still looking at Arya, which he didn't realize till now. He tried to look away, but Arya held firm not letting him.

"Talk to me," Arya whispered in a soothing voice.

He let out a hollow laugh. "I don't know why I am reacting like this. I barely even knew him. Never even talked to him really. I don't think I reacted like this when my mother died. I know I was very young then to know what was happening, and now that he is gone-"

_Orphan again. I didn't try to connect with the parent I got, another chance that I got, and now I am an orphan again._

"No," Arya said fiercely as if she read his mind. "You are not alone. Do not think that even for a moment. You have your uncles who love you. Yes, both of them, very much. You have Shireen, who absolutely adores you, who thinks that you hung the moon." She hugged him hard, and he held her tightly against him. "You have me."  She whispered in his ear so softly that he almost missed it.

They sat there holding each other for a long while.

Finally, he broke the silence. "I never called him father. Not even once. Even the day we got married. I should be feeling something, but the only thing I feel," he gulped, "the only thing I feel is guilt. The Gods gave me another chance, to be a son, to have a parent, but look at me I never even called my father, father. Not even once."

Arya let go of him, pulled back and covered his hand with hers. "I have never been where you are Gendry, so I will not pretend that I know how you feel. One thing I do know is that this not your fault, at least not completely. He was your father too he should have seen that he had a son who needed him too. A son for whom all this, being the son of the King and everything that comes with being a part royal family, was new. A son who needed him. He always tried to live in the past, the past where my aunt was still alive, and he drank frequently, regularly to forget the present where she wasn't. Could you have made a difference? Yes. Maybe. We'll never know, but he could have too. Do not blame yourself Gendry you have already given him more happiness than his true-born son could ever dream of giving him. And I may be taking this a bit far, but I think he may be happier now that he doesn't have to live in a world without Lyanna."

He knew Arya was right. But that didn't stop the guilt from spreading like wildfire. He found himself in Arya's arms once again.

*

"Are you certain you want to leave Arya in charge of Storm's End while we are away?" Lord Stannis asked.

"Yes. I am," Gendry replied stiffly.

"As long as you are certain." After a moment he added, "I didn't mean it like that, Gendry. I know you trust her and I am happy for you but Shireen will be here too, and too many of our men are going with us. I just want them to be safe."

"Don't worry about Shireen, Lord Stannis. Arya and Shireen get along, and they will take care of each other and Arya is more than capable." He said gently. "I trust Arya more than anyone."

He heard a dramatic gasp and saw Uncle Renly clutching his chest. "That hurt nephew."

"You know what I meant Uncle." Gendry explained, "It's not like that. Of course, I trust you with my life -"

Uncle Renly waved his hand. "I'm just pulling your leg, Gendry. I know what you meant. I was just trying to get you to smile, or you know not to be this serious."

He didn’t say anything. He still felt...still felt remorse. Arya was right, it wasn't just his fault the King, _father_ ,could have said something too, but he still couldn't shake the feeling. He figured he would feel better after he has seen him one last time.

"It's time. We should leave we have to get there as soon as we can." Stannis said.

He looked back searching for Arya. He needed to see her one last time before leaving. He needed her strength, for what exactly he didn't know. He needed her to tell him that it wasn't his fault, that everything was going to be fine. He still couldn't find her. He felt slightly panicked he needed to see her, _to hold her._  Disappointed he turned back walking towards his steed.

"Gendry," Came Arya's voice.

His heart lifted as he turned. She was running towards him, Shireen was right behind her. Arya wasn't slowing down. She caught him in a hug so hard that it made him take a step or two back. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, as close as he could.

"You were going to leave without seeing me." She murmured pulling back slightly. He could see the hurt in her eyes, but it was gone so soon that he thought he might have imagined it.

"I looked, but you were nowhere to be found."

"I was finding Shireen so she could be here too. I figured you would have wanted her here." She replied, then she realized that she was still holding him. She loosened her grip and let go.

When Arya stepped back, Shireen hugged him. He pressed a kiss on the top of her head. "Don't worry. We'll be back soon."

Shireen looked up, her eyes full of concern for him. "How could I not? Now that Uncle Robert is no more with us, Cersei and Joffrey would do everything in their power to hurt you."

He was touched. He hugged her once more looking at Arya over her shoulder, who wore the same look of concern. He mouthed _It's going to be fine,_ and she nodded, though reluctantly.

"I'm going to be fine Shireen. I've got Uncle Renly and Lord Stannis and everyone. I can take care of myself and just because I keep a lid on my temper doesn't mean that I don't let go every once in a while. And I'm not afraid of Joffrey what's the worst he could do?"

"Exist?" Arya provided.

Shireen chuckled. He looked at Arya, silently thanking her for making Shireen smile. She simply shrugged.

_Telling me that Shireen is her family too._

Arya placed her hand gently on Shireen's shoulder. "They are all going to be fine. No one is going to do anything. That horse's ass is still not a King. Even if he was, he is almost half of Gendry's size. It will only take an angry stare from Gendry, and he will be pissing in his shoes."

Chuckling Shireen pulled back and placed a kiss on Gendry's cheek. "Be careful. It is all I ask." She turned. "Thank you, Arya."

Arya shrugged again. "It was nothing. Let them leave, and I would tell you about the time I threw his sword in the Trident."

Shireen smiled again and left to meet Uncle Renly and Lord Stannis.

They looked at each other. There was so much he wanted to say. So much he wanted to tell her, to ask her but he just looked at her.

"Shireen is right, you know. Not about Joffrey, that dick I am not worried about. It's Cersei that has me worried." She moved forward linking their hands, "Promise me, you'll be fine. Don't let them walk all over you. Remind them that you are not the boy they remembered. You are a Lord now. Lord of Stormlands."

"I will be fine, Arya. Don't worry about me." He wanted to add 'They won't try anything in front of everyone' but he promised her he would never lie to her, and he knew Cersei and Joffrey would definitely have planned something, he didn't want Arya to worry.

"Remember what you said to me when we were traveling." He looked at her confused, and she smiled, "I'll always worry about you too, Gendry."

His heart clenched. That was the moment he knew this for sure, that he loved Arya with all his heart.

"Take care of yourself, Arya." He said, brushing a stray hair from her face.

She leaned into his touch. "You too."

She stood on her tip-toes and placed a kiss as soft as a whisper on his lips. "Promise me you'll come back to me."

"I'm not going into a battle Arya." But he knew what she meant. They didn't know what was happening at King's Landing or even how the King, _father,_ had died. He pressed another kiss much harder than hers had been. Pressing his forehead to hers, he softly said, "Always."

With one last soft peck, he started to move towards where everyone was. He saw that almost everyone was ready to leave. They were all already on their steed or were standing beside it.

"Hey, Gendry," Arya called. Gendry turned to look at her. "If Joffrey bothers you-"

"I know, keep my temper from rising." Gendry completed, assuming this is what Arya was about to say.

Arya chuckled. "No, actually what I was about to say was punch him as hard as you can."

Despite himself, Gendry found his lips curving into a smile.

*

They made it to King's Landing in good time, with minimum stops. When they finally reached the Red Keep, they saw people carrying his body out. He looked at Uncle Renly confused.

"They didn't keep him in his chamber all this while, did they?" Gendry asked.

He saw Uncle Renly frown. "I don't know, but I hope not."

"Wait," Gendry called the people carrying the King's, _father's,_ body.

"Are you taking him to the Sept?" He asked looking at the King, _father._  He looked, for the signs that would hint towards his death, but found none.

_Maybe he died because of the drinking._

He saw the bearers looking at each other uncertain about what they were allowed to tell them.

"They are taking him to be cremated." Came Cersei's voice.

_What?_

"Baratheons are buried in Storm's End." Lord Stannis said stiffly.

"I thought no one would come and besides his body was starting to smell," Cersei replied.

"We sent a Raven that we will be arriving as soon as possible." Uncle Renly said through gritted teeth.

"I never received any Raven," Cersei said, not even trying to hide that she was lying.

"I’m sure you didn't." Gendry seethed.

"What did you say, boy?" Cersei said venomously.

Uncle Renly made an angry noise, but he placed his hand on his arm trying to calm him.

Arya’s words rang in his ears. _Remind them that you are not the boy they remembered. You are a Lord now. Lord of Stormlands _.__

"I haven't been a boy for a long while now, My Queen." He saw barely contained fury on her face, "It's Lord now, if you forgot, Lord Baratheon."

Cersei looked murderous. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Leave it here. They can carry him to Storm's End themselves."

The bearers looked uncertain.

"I said leave the damned body there. They can carry him as they want." Cersei spat. "And do join us for the feast." She added looking at them.

Scared the bearers placed the makeshift bed down on which they were carrying the King, _father,_ throwing them an apologetic glance.

"I did not expect that." Uncle Renly said, blowing out a breath.

"I'm going to go and make some preparations." Lord Stannis said.

He saw Lord Varys and Tyrion talking in the corner their expressions serious. Tyrion actually looked angry. Lord Varys looked up at him and gave him a tired smile.

"I should help Stannis. We should leave King's Landing as soon as possible." Uncle Renly whispered.

He agreed. They need to leave King's Landing, something was not right, even more so than usual. As soon as Uncle Renly left he found himself alone staring at the King's, _father's,_ body.

He moved forward. The stench of death clung to the surrounding he steeled himself. He made himself look at King's, _father's _,__ face. Arya was right he did look happier. There was a certain calmness which was never there when he was alive. He looked like a man who finally got what he wished for, for so long.

"I'm sorry." Gendry whispered, "I'm sorry, father."

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked back. Tyrion was standing behind him with tender expressions on his face, but there was an urgency too. He got up and nodded to Tyrion.

"Not here," Tyrion said, looking at their surroundings.

He led the way to a small chamber. Looking out, to make sure no one near, he carefully closed the door. "Listen, we need to hurry. Do not drink anything, do not eat anything anyone gives you."

"What happened?" He asked warily.

"Cersei is planning to do something at tonight's feast, that is all I know," Tyrion said.

"We should tell Uncle Renly and Lord Stannis."

"Yes, we should. I'm going to talk to them. You make certain that everyone in our party is ready to leave," Tyrion agreed.

He was about to leave when he heard Tyrion's voice. "And Gendry, Varys asked to see you. I don't know what it is about. He wouldn't tell me. But be careful."

He nodded and set off to find Anguy.

*

They were ready to leave. He was looking for Lord Varys when he ran into Joffrey. He groaned. He did not have the patience to deal with him now. So he just kept moving forward.

"I hear the Lady of Stormlands is still not with a child," Joffrey said mockingly.

Gendry closed his eyes and prayed for patience, which was soon leaving him. "Joffrey this is neither the moment nor the place to pick up a fight. Our father is dead."

"My father. Your, I guess yours too but who knows maybe your mother lied. We all know who or rather what she was."

Gendry's hands clenched into fists. "Joffrey," Gendry warned.

"That is King Joffrey to you, bastard," Joffrey said smugly.

He kept walking. Lord Varys had called him to tell him something important.

_And Tyrion had warned him not drink anything or even take something to eat from anyone he didn't know. What was that about?_

He will not listen to this, _what does Arya always refer to him as, yes a  horse's ass._

"Let us assume you could impregnate your wife, what would a bastards child be? A bastard or The bastard." Joffrey goaded. He was hanging to his self-control by a thread.

_He is just trying to get you into trouble. Don't fall for it._

So Gendry concentrated on thinking about Arya. How she melts into his kisses, those soft sounds she made, how she smiled shyly after. Her smile, her laughter-

"You know who can tame a wolf, a lion. Remember what I told you on your wedding night, send her -"

Arya's voice rang in his ears. _Punch him as hard as you can._

And that is exactly what he did. Before Joffrey can finish his wretched sentence Gendry's fist collided with Joffrey's face, which sent him reeling to the ground.

"What were you saying, Joffrey?" Gendry asked pulling him up slightly by his collar.

"You son of a who-" Joffrey started, but Gendry punched him again. This time a sound of crack told him he broke Joffrey's nose, which brought him immense satisfaction.

"Gendry," Came Lord Varys's voice.

"Want to finish what you were saying?" Gendry said menacingly.

Joffrey shook his head. His eyes were filled with so much hatred. Joffrey got up staggering and fled.

"As satisfying as that was, now we have even less time than we had before." Lord Varys said.

"What are you talking about? We are already leaving." Gendry frowned, wiping his fist, which didn’t hurt as much as they usually did when he punched someone, on his breeches.

"Yes, but now he will run to his mother. And you hit a future king. And by future I mean tonight. But that's not what I wanted to tell you. Send Lady Arya somewhere safe it's not going to be safe King's Landing in a few days. And Dragonstone and Storm's End is next."

"Why?"

Lord Varys sighed impatiently. "Because the Dragon Queen, Daenerys Targaryen is coming to Westeros and she wants to take back what is hers."

"You knew." He looked at Lord Varys. "You wanted this. Did you kill my father?" He asked angrily.

"No!" Lord Varys replied offended, "I mean no I did not kill your father. I tried to save him, asked him not to drink anything. I knew Cersei was planning on poisoning him. Sweetsleep seemed too gentle for Cersei, but it doesn't leave any signs after. But I do not deny the Daenerys part."

_What is happening? Cersei killed him._

"Cersei-"

"Listen to me, Lord Baratheon, believe me when I say this Cersei will get what she deserves. I don't want good people to get hurt and neither does Daenerys," Lord Varys said hurriedly.

"But isn't Joffrey the rightful heir?" He felt sick thinking about Joffrey on the Iron throne.

Lord Varys actually smiled. "Oh, that he is definitely not."

_What the hell is going on? He is not a Baratheon?_

"I'm not going to run," Gendry said determinedly.

"Did you come prepared for a fight? Lord Baratheon, this is not about running. It's about being sharp and choosing the right fights. Today is not worth it. I'm trying to...listen, we have only a few moments left, before this place is crawling with the Gold Cloaks. And since you are Robert's son, it would take a while for me to convince Daenerys that all of you, the rest of you are fine and won't try to kill her. If I fail, you should prepare yourself. This is why I want you to send Lady Arya, and anyone you care about, somewhere safe."

He still didn't understand completely it was all too much. The one thing he did get was, he needed to get Arya and Shireen to safety.

Gendry nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate what you are doing for me, Lord Varys."

__*_ _

"You plant your foot forward too early, Shireen. It gives away how and in which direction you are going to attack." Arya corrected Shireen, tapping her legs with the wooden sword. She reckoned it was better to teach Shireen with a wooden sword rather than a steel one. They can always practice later with the steel one when Shireen is better and more confident.

"Sorry," Shireen mumbled.

"Don't be sorry. No one becomes accomplished after just a few days of learning." Arya said gently.

Despite everything, Shireen was a fast learner. They had started a few days after everyone had left when Shireen saw her practicing. Arya had been practicing a lot since Gendry had left, she was worried about him, she wished she was with him. He was not fine. She knew he felt guilty because he didn’t feel like a son who lost his father should feel. She prayed to the Old Gods that he would try and forgive himself, even if there was nothing to forgive.

This was the first time since they were wedded that he was not with her. She had never felt so out of place at Storm's End, even when she first arrived but then Gendry was with her. Shireen made it easier, but she missed Gendry. Talking to him, spending time with him, seeing him smile, making him blush, _kissing him._

"Ow." Arya massaged her shoulder where Shireen had poked her.

"Sorry," Shireen said a huge grin on her face.

"Well done, Shireen. You were great." Arya didn't have the heart to tell Shireen that she only managed to do it because she was distracted.

"I would have enjoyed it more if I did it because of my skills instead of you being distracted. But thank you." Shireen replied a knowing smile on her face as she placed the wooden sword carefully back at its place. "You alright?"

"Yes." She sighed, "No. I'm just worried about Gendry and kind of miss him." She added the last part in a low tone, but Shireen heard her because she smiled.

"Gendry is going to be fine. And as for you missing him, you should tell him how you feel."

Arya feigned ignorance. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Shireen snorted. "Sure. But it's all over your face.” After a beat she added. “His too, if you were wondering."

Arya's heart stuttered. "Really?"

Shireen nodded. "Everyone can see it. I'm so glad that you and Gendry found each other."

"Me too," Arya said softly. She could feel her cheeks getting warm.

Shireen chuckled. "Did you tell him that your brother, Robb, and Jeyne are with a child?"

"No. I was about to, but then that bitch, sorry witch, was in our," she shuddered in disgust, "bed. And then I was making sure she was definitely out of Storm's End, and then we were busy."

She looked away as the memories of Gendry kissing her, then pushing her against the wall flooded her mind. She felt warm all over.

"That I definitely don't want to know." Shireen teased.

"I won't tell you." Arya couldn't resist, "but your brother is very talented."

Shireen made a face and Arya laughed. She was so glad she had met Shireen.

"Riders approaching." Came a shout.

She felt her heart leap. She knew it was Gendry. She just knew it.

She tugged Shireen, and both of them ran to greet them. She saw Gendry getting off his horse, and making his way towards her, she met him halfway. One of his hands was in her hair, and other was on her waist, he pulled her close. He kissed her like his life depended on it. She reciprocated, lifting her arms to place it around his neck. Her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

_It has been too long._

_I need to tell him._

When they finally broke apart, both of them were breathing hard.

"I have miss-"

"Arya," he cut her off, "you and Shireen need to leave."

_What?_

She looked at him confused. Angry. She stepped out of his embrace. "You care to explain that, Lord Baratheon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? I should probably add slow burn in the tags. And for some reason my phone's auto-correct keeps changing Lord Stannis to Lord Stones xD  
> Only five more chapters to go!  
> Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your beautiful and lovely comments and all the Kudos guys <3 It means so much to me <3 You guys are so AWESOME!!  
> I hope you like this chapter too <3 Enjoy :))

****Chapter 13** **

_You care to explain that, Lord Baratheon._

Gendry winced. "I didn't mean it like that."

He had been so worried about her. All he could think about on the way back was how to keep Arya safe, how to convince Arya, but when he saw her, he couldn't help himself but kiss her. He had missed her so much.

_Joffrey is the King._

_Daenerys is going to come to King's Landing._

_Cersei poisoned him._

_Send Lady Arya and anyone you care about to safety._

That pulled him from his daze. Seeing her and kissing her after so long seemed to have messed with his mind.

"How did you mean it, Lord Baratheon?" Arya repeated coolly.

"Arya, you and Shireen need to get to safety." Gendry tried to explain.

Arya crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised her brow, waiting for him to explain further.

Gendry heard absolutely nothing, and it was never the case with Storm's End. It was always alive, always buzzing with energy. But at that moment there was pin drop silence. He looked at everyone, who were gathered around them and gave them a stern look, which made everyone scatter back to their respective work. But he knew they would be listening in, and he didn't want anyone to panic because if everything worked out, as Lord Varys said it would, then everything will be fine. But if in case it didn't, he shook his head, _No, do not think about that._

"I'm waiting, Lord Baratheon," Arya said. All the warmth that he felt in their kiss was gone.

He closed his eyes. "Stop calling me that."

Arya smiled, not the smile he loved but one she usually saved for people she wanted to yell _Go Fuck yourself_ but didn't.

"Why shouldn't I, Lord Baratheon?" She asked. Her face was smoothed back into an unreadable mask.

"Arya," Gendry whispered.

"I thought that was what we were doing, you giving orders like a Lord and me accepting anything without any further explanation as to why I should do that."

If he could, Gendry would make himself go back and yell at himself for saying that.

_I'm thinking about going back to change way too many things._

Arya was about to tell him she missed him, but he had to go and open his big stupid mouth and ruin it.

"We should discuss this inside. In a chamber." He said.

Arya shrugged, pretending she didn't care.

_I know she does. Very much._

"I was just thinking about your safety, Arya." He said in a low voice moving closer to her. "I swear to the old gods and the new there is nothing and no one else."

This made her even angrier. "I know there is no one else. Have I not told you time and again how much I trust you. Do you not know how much I- do you understand? No, of course, you don't." She threw up her hands in frustration and started to make her way to the nearest chamber.

Gendry stood there shocked. Was she about to tell him that she-

_No, that is just your wishful thinking._

"Well, that was a disaster." Came Tyrion's voice.

"Tyrion." He warned.

"He is not wrong, you know. Here we thought, look at those two, finally! But then you had to tell her that she needs to leave. Need, Gendry. I thought I taught you better than that," Shaking his head in disappointment Renly followed Arya.

"Need. Just a poor choice of words. Don't worry, once you explain it her she will understand," after a moment of thought Tyrion added, "well, at least I hope she does. I sure hope that you are one hell of a kisser, amongst other things. Need. Really Gendry," Chuckling at his stupidity Tyrion followed Renly and Arya.

Gendry looked at Shireen defeated. "That is not how I meant it, Shireen."

Shireen gave him a kind smile. "I know, Gendry. She missed you, and the first words you say to her is that she needs to leave." She linked her arms through his, "let's go inside. You can apologize to Arya and then tell us the real reason. And-" she looked over her shoulder, searching for someone, "maybe tell me where my father is?"

_She missed you._

Gendry sighed in relief. "Lord Stannis went back to Dragonstone to make some preparations. You'll be leaving with Arya. I hope that is agreeable to you."

"What preparations? And you definitely should have used words like agreeable, and then maybe she wouldn't be so angry with you." Shireen chuckled. "Don't worry, Gendry. As I mentioned before, she missed you, a lot. And as Uncle Tyrion said, bad choice of words, that's it." Her expressions went sly, "About the other thing Uncle Tyrion said, about you being one hell of a, ugh, kisser, well Arya said you are very talented, so you are pretty safe in that area."

*

Gendry stood in front of the chamber, trying to come up with best possible suggestions to convince Arya, and not dwell on what Shireen had told him. So far he had none, no idea whatsoever, which would make Arya agree with him and go somewhere safe. He knew she would want to stay, to help them, _to help me _.__

"How I wish we could solve all our problems with overthinking, believe me, I would have no problems if we could." Tyrion's voice rang out from the chamber.

He sighed. Tyrion was right. Him standing outside the chamber, alone, trying to come up with a plan won't do anyone good. He needs to discuss this with all of them, most importantly Arya.

He entered the chamber, his eyes searching for Arya. She stood near the window, turned half towards him.

"Arya," Gendry said softly. _Look at me, please._

And she did. He knew he shouldn't be so relieved, knew she would still be, not angry but disappointed. He knew what happened out wasn't so much as anger as worry and his stupid choice of words.

"I hate it when they stare at each other and forget about anyone else being around them. It was sweet at first, amusing after, but now it's just really annoying." Tyrion stated.

_Why am I such great friends with him again?_

"Shut up, Tyrion," Arya said, trying her best not to roll her eyes but failed. Her demeanor was much more relaxed now.

_This is why._

"Gendry, tell her." Uncle Renly said, his tone unusually serious.

_Joffrey is the King._

_Daenerys is going to come to King's Landing._

_Cersei poisoned him._

_Send Lady Arya and anyone you care about to safety._

Uncle Renly's tone made Arya look at him, her curiosity obvious.

_But where to begin. There is so much._

"Cersei poisoned the Kin-" he corrected himself, "my father."

He saw Arya's eyes widen in shock and then fill with sadness, for him. He could see that she was cursing herself. "Stop, Arya. Not your fault." She looked at him knowingly, "I know, not mine either."

"We think Joffrey was in on it too. He was crowned the King the same night we reached King's Landing. There may soon be something against me, some order to take away my Lordship or to capture me, or both," Arya raised her brows in silent question, he shrugged. "I punched him."

"Twice." Tyrion announced proudly, "and broke his nose."

A true smile, a proud smile, took over Arya's features.

"Yes, we are very proud of you for that. No one more than me, but son we have to hurry." Uncle Renly said urgently.

"I apologize, Uncle. Lord Varys told me that Joffrey is not a Baratheon."

"What?" Arya and Shireen said in unison.

"Turns out Robert didn't father any of three "legitimate" Baratheon kids," Renly said.

"Who did?" Arya asked.

He tried to keep the disgust out of his voice, mostly for Tyrion's sake but failed. "Jaime Lannister."

"My family, everyone," Tyrion said.

He gave Tyrion a sympathetic look and Tyrion shrugged. "Always knew they were close. Never thought that they would actually go as far as having children."

There was absolute silence. Everyone looked at each other, not sure what to say to Tyrion.

"It's done. We don't need to be hung up on that now. We have more important matters to discuss than incest." Tyrion said.

"All this still doesn't explain why we "need" to leave?" Arya asked, calmly and Gendry felt a bit at ease. For the first time since they entered the chamber she spoke to him, this certainly made him feel better.

"Yes about that, Daenerys Targaryen is coming to Westeros, to claim what is hers and apparently, she has three dragons," Gendry stated as calmly as he could.

Arya was frowning. "I thought there were no more Targaryen. I thought they were all dead. And dragons?"

"Turns out they are not. I mean both Targaryens, in this case just the one, so Targaryen, and the dragons." Uncle Renly provided.

He saw understanding dawning in her eyes. "And of course that makes us her enemies. We should be prepared for an attack." Arya said.

Tyrion snorted. "From which side? Air, water or land. Did you miss the part about dragons? They can fly you know, and breath fire."

"Tyrion, enough," Gendry said. He could see Arya was getting riled up again and if she does then the chances of her agreeing to go to safety will go down very fast, "We are going to be preparing ourselves, Arya, but that is not it. Lord Varys knew she was alive and has been working with her." He saw Arya mutter 'why am I not surprised' making him chuckle. "He assures me that Daenerys Targaryen is not without reason. He says he will talk to her, tell her we are not after the Iron Throne and will not try to kill her. If she understands, then we will be fine, but if not then we are probably looking at something very destructive."

Arya looked like she was considering going to safety and he felt calmer and yet more panicked than before. "This still doesn't explain why we have to leave?"

"Because we don't know when she will come to Westeros, till then Joffrey is the King and there is most certainly a death order out on me. You and Shireen being here, it's not safe. And when she does come but sees us as threats instead of allies then Storm's End will certainly be in ruins, and I want you and Shireen to be safe. I need you to be safe. When this is all over, and hopefully we are still alive-"

Arya made an angry noise and glared at him. "Do not add still before alive." She moved towards him reached for his collar to pull him down and kissed him hard. "Do not say that again. You promised you will always come back to me, Gendry. Don't you dare break your promise to me, Gendry Baratheon."

"I will always come back to you, Arya." He murmured as he touched his forehead with her, "I'm sorry I said I need you to leave Storm's End, but you see now, I just want you to be safe."

Arya looked at him with such tenderness that he felt his heart stutter.

"I understand, Gendry. I truly do." Arya said as she pulled back to look up at him, "And I apologize for the way I behaved," he opened his mouth to tell her that she didn't have to apologize for anything, ever, but she silenced him with a look. " But I am not leaving you."

*

Arya had never felt this bad about anything in her life or cursed herself this much before. _Poor Gendry._ His father died. He found out his father had in fact been poisoned. The last Targaryen was coming to Westeros, which would put him on the top of her enemies list and here she was, angry with him because he said that he needed to get them to safety.

_He did say leave instead of safety._

She should have waited for him to explain. She should not have reacted like that. She had never been more ashamed of her outburst.

_I am not leaving him._

"Arya, please." Gendry pleaded.

"No, Gendry. I'm not leaving you. You don't think after knowing all this I would want you to be safe too? If we go somewhere safe, we go together. Besides you need good fighters, and as you know, I am not half bad," Arya added last bit wanting to bring a cheer or even a smile on his face, but it didn't work. Gendry sighed and went to sit on the bed his head between his hands.

"To borrow Lady Arya's words 'why am I not surprised?'" Tyrion said.

Gendry glared at Tyrion. She knew he wanted to do everything to keep her safe, to keep Shireen safe, but asking them to leave when he could be in mortal danger, _do not think about that._

"Not that anyone asked me, but I'm not leaving you either." Shireen declared.

"Hate to say it nephew, but I told you so," Renly said.

Gendry was running his hands through his hair as if that would generate some new ideas that would make them agree.

He looked up at her then at Shireen. "Please-"

"No." Arya and Shireen said in unison again.

"We are getting good at this," Arya said to Shireen trying to lighten the mood, which made everyone smile except Gendry.

She sighed. "Will you give us a moment? I would like to speak with him alone."

Everyone nodded. She waited till everyone was out of the chamber then moved to sit next to Gendry. Taking his hand in hers, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I apologize for the way I reacted, Gendry." She said softly.

"You did nothing of the sorts. I should not have blurted out that you need to leave, that was insensitive. I was not thinking clearly." He replied pressing a kiss on the top of her head.

She still felt the need to explain herself, knowing full well that Gendry wasn't angry or disappointed with her.

"I truly am sorry, Gendry, for the way I behaved. I don't know what took over me. When you said that I "need" to leave." She sighed, "I don't know why maybe it was because I missed you too much and the first words you said were about me leaving or something else. I have no explanation, but I was wrong. I didn't even consider-"

He turned her and silenced her with the sweetest of kisses. Too soon he stopped. "You never have to apologize to me, Arya. Not now, not ever. You did nothing wrong, and besides it wasn't your fault," she glared at him, "it wasn't completely your fault," she nodded and he smiled, "I should have waited and told you after we were alone, or that we needed to talk in private, but no I had to say that."

How can someone be so good? So understanding? Anyone else would have held it over her, asked her how could she be such a bitch when he lost his father. She knew he wasn't cursing her, but she was cursing herself enough for both of them.

"You have to stop thinking about it so much, Arya. It was nothing. We are married, things like this are going to happen sometimes. Not able to find the right words at the right time. It was just bad timing." He said gently but firmly.

She nodded. After a moment she asked, "When are we going to bury him?"

"After I was to convince you and Shireen. Arya, would you at least cons-"

"No." She replied firmly. "I am not leaving you."

Gendry sighed. "Then we'll be burying him now."

*

It was almost night by the time the burial was over. All of them decided that it was better to wait til’ morning to tell everyone about what is coming. Arya looked at Gendry, who was still very quiet, sitting in a chair near the fireplace. They were back in their chamber, retired after the supper. Gendry tried to convince Shireen once more during the supper, but when she put down her fork forcefully and glared at him, then asked him 'tell me once more that I should go somewhere safe.' That made Gendry certain, Shireen wasn't going anywhere either. Arya chuckled thinking about Shireen's self-satisfied smirk after that.

"I see we got a new bed. It’s bigger than the previous one" Gendry commented, which for some reason made her blush.

_Now is not the time to be thinking such thoughts, Arya!_

Not wanting Gendry to see her blush she turned pretending to do something. "Umm...yes. Few days after you left, they brought in the new one."

"What did you do with the old one?" Curiosity was evident in his voice.

She shrugged. "I, personally, wanted to burn it and have a huge bonfire, but Shireen talked me out of it. She was right, it was a good bed, burning it would have been useless and too much like something she would do. So I had it  placed in one of the guest chambers."

She turned and saw a small smile playing on his lips. The sight of even a small smile made her heart soar.

Gendry cleared his throat. "Arya? Are you feeling well?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm absolutely fine." Arya said hurriedly. She was blushing up a storm, again.

"I have something to tell you." He said, patting to the chair next him.

She could see whatever he was about to tell her it was something good because she could see the barely contained excitement in his eyes. She took the chair next to him.

"I wanted to tell you on the day, well um when we kissed in front of Lord Stannis and then so much happened after that that it slipped my mind-" he took a deep breath, "Jon is alive. He is the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch."

_Jon is alive. He is the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch._

Arya felt so many emotions at once that she felt dizzy. Relief and happiness because he was alive. Incredibly proud of him being the Lord Commander at such a young age. Hope and excitement that one day, maybe she would see him again. Anger that maybe he got her letters but didn't reply.

_He is alive. He is fine._

She felt the tears blurring her vision.

"Arya." Gendry was on his knees in front of her shaking her gently.

She looked at him, tears escaping her lashes as a smile overtook her lips. She laughed as she hugged Gendry, she didn't think any words would express how she was feeling at that moment.

"He is alive." He said, she could hear the happiness in his voice and she hugged him harder. "I think you should write to him again. We now know we have to address this one to Lord Commander Snow."

"Why are you so good?" She asked, wiping tears.

Gendry chuckled. "I'm not good. You are just easily impressed."

They both sat in front of the fire as Arya told him everything she could about Jon. She knew she was repeating many stories, but Gendry never complained. He just smiled and listened.

"How did you know? About Jon being the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch?" She asked finally.

"Lord Stannis told me that more and more letters were arriving from the Night’s Watch asking for men and Dragonglass-"

"Dragonglass?" Arya interrupted.

"Yes. We don't know why they asked for it or how it is useful for them, but yes, Dragonglass and more reinforcements. That is when he mentioned Lord Commander Snow. I hoped it was Jon and when I asked Lord Stannis he confirmed that it was indeed Jon."

_Dragonglass, wasn't there something about it being used against the Ot- no, no but those are just tales, tales to scare children._

"Arya?"

"Hmm. Sorry I was just thinking about something." Suddenly she remembered she forgot to ask him something else, "was my father there as well?"

Gendry frowned. "No. I asked, but Lord Varys told me there was no reply from Winterfell, which is odd considering how close they were." After a moment he added, "Didn't you receive a letter from Winterfell? The one Shireen gave you, did they mention something?"

"Robb and Jeyne are with a child, but the rest was the usual we are happy and we hope Lord Baratheon is treating you well. You know how it is, but nothing out of the ordinary."

There was definitely something going on. There was no way her father wouldn't make it to King's Landing, especially after hearing that his oldest and closest friend was no more.

_Everything is fine. They are fine. Maybe the raven never reached Winterfell or the one from Winterfell didn't reach King's Landing._

"I would send a raven tomorrow to both of them, father and Jon." She said.

Gendry nodded. "Meanwhile, we should come up with a way to tell everyone without causing panic."

Arya patted his knee. "You will do well, I know it."

"Hmm. Maybe."

"You are a good Lord, Gendry." She said, pushing her worries about Winterfell to the back of her mind.

"If I was a good Lord, I would have been able to convince my wife and my sister to go to safety."

"Well, we are a match made by the gods definitely then because I'm not a good Lady either otherwise I would have listened to your stupid idea."

Gendry snorted and she smiled.

"Where were you thinking of sending us?" When Gendry looked confused, she elaborated, "Shireen and I, for safety."

"Oh, that. Winterfell." He answered. "Figured there isn't any place you would be safer or more comfortable at. Besides you and Nymeria could visit your family too. It has been a long time. I think Nymeria looks a bit sad. I think she misses the North."

_Oh._

She didn't know what took over as she climbed on his lap, grabbed his face and started kissing him like there was no tomorrow. His hands were on her waist, his hold tightened as she pressed herself down on him, making them both moan. He pulled her closer. His hands moved down her back making her gasp. His lips left hers as he trailed kisses down her jaw and down to her neck.

"We should move." He murmured against her neck.

"No!" She warned.

_If he stops-_

Gendry chuckled. "Not stopping My Lady, just wanted to move things to our bed. It is bigger than the one before after all. It would be such a waste if we don't use it."

Her insides turned to mush, from his words, from the look that he was giving her. She nodded.

"Gendry?" Renly called, knocking on the door.

Both of them groaned.

_Again._

"Maybe if we don't speak they will think we are asleep," Arya said kissing his jaw.

"Gendry. This is important," Said Tyrion urgently.

A feeling of dread settled in. It must have been something important that would make both Renly and Tyrion come to their chamber this late at night.

"We are coming," Arya called back, getting off his lap and went to open the door.

"Is everything fine?" She asked nervously.

"No. We just received a raven from the Lord Commander of the Night's watch." _Jon,_ Renly said entering the room, Tyrion followed him. "You should read this,” Renly offering them the letter, “because if what this says is true, then we should be leaving for the North immediately."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for such beautiful and amazing comments and Kudos <3 It means so much to me <3 You guys are so freaking AWESOME!!!  
> I hope you like this chapter too <3 Enjoy :))

****Chapter 14** **

"They will never bow to you. I will always be their Queen." Spat Cersei Lannister.

Daenerys looked at the people filled in the throne room. None of them looked at Cersei Lannister like one looks at a beloved leader. Most faces were showing such deep hatred for Cersei which made Daenerys think what did Cersei to do these people to deserve such hatred.

"Look around you, Cersei. None of these people want you as their Queen. Do you see sympathy for you in even a single face? Because all I see is utmost contempt for you and your son. Your son who is not even a real heir, who conspired with you to kill the Usurper-"

"You call him Usurper and are still willing to punish us for killing him? Admit it we did you a favor. If we didn't kill him-"

Daenerys felt her temper rising. She was trying to keep a tight leash on it, but this woman was testing the limit of her patience. "If you didn't kill him, then what? What I hear Usurper wasn't the fighter that he used to be anymore and in case you didn't notice I have three dragons and an army thrice the size of his. As for punishing you for killing him, think about how you killed him? You chose a coward’s weapon, poison."

"You have no idea what I have been through to reach here," Cersei screamed.

The last thread of her patience snapped. "Have you been made to run for your life since you were a babe? Have you lost your entire family? Have you been sold to gather more fighters?" Cersei opened her mouth, but Daenerys raised her hand in warning, "I do not want to see this woman in front of my sight. Throw her in the black cells and not near the one her eldest son is in. Get her out of my sight," Cersei looked like she would start screaming again, Daenerys pointed her finger at her, "one more word and I will have my dragons burn you because I wouldn't let my dragons eat something vile like you."

A collective sigh of relief could be heard instead of cheers. She understood the reason for lack of cheers it was because she was still someone new, they may not like Cersei, but they didn't trust her either. She faced everyone looking at Ser Jorah, who nodded in encouragement. "I am not here to burn anyone. I am not here to kill anyone. This," she said, pointing towards the Iron Throne, "belonged to the Targaryens before, before my father and brother were killed." She took a deep breath. "I am not my father. I never met my father, but all the stories never painted a good picture. I am not my brother, for I did not know him either, but I am told he was a just man. I am not either of those people. I have lived in fear of getting killed more than half my life. This-" Daenerys pointed to the chamber full of people- "being back was all I ever wanted." She took another deep breath as she saw, though reluctant, acceptance in some faces, "I assure you I will be a better ruler than my father ever was. I will try to be a better ruler that my brother could have been. Will you help me?"

She watched as the crowd stirred. She didn't want a reign of terror. She watched silently as one by one almost everyone bent their knee, and she felt like a weight has been lifted off of her chest.

_I am finally where I always wanted to be._

_I am finally home._

*

So far everything has been going well. Lord Varys had assured her that Tommen wasn't like his mother or brother. But she was still skeptical. When she finally met him, wanting to see for herself, she came to the conclusion that he was indeed a sweet young man with a strong affection for cats. She still had Unsullied placed outside his chamber. Lord Varys told her that he could be sent under Tyrion Lannister’s care, his uncle, not his father. She didn't trust anyone much, how could she? After spending almost half her life running for life.

"Your Grace, a raven has arrived from the Night's Watch." Ser Jorah said breaking her out of her thoughts.

"What do they need? Men?" She asked. She knew about the Night's Watch, knew they protected the seven kingdoms against the threats that lay beyond the wall. They were always short on recruits nowadays. Most of the recruits sent were either murderers, rapists, or thieves.

"In a way, yes." He replied, his tone serious.

She frowned. Ser Jorah was always serious, but this seemed different. "What happened?"

"They say the Others are marching towards the wall and will soon breach it. They need reinforcements. And anyone who has Valyrian steel has been requested to bring it."

_But it can't be-_

"For what it's worth, I think it's real, Khaleesi, the threat. The Night's Watch are sworn brothers, they do not care who sits on the Iron Throne, their only obligation is to protect the people," He added.

She knew his father had been Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and that is why he was speaking so surely.

"Was the letter from your father? The Lord Commander." She asked gently.

He stiffened. "No, Khaleesi. It was from Lord Commander Snow."

"What do you think we should do?" She asked, wanting to know if he was on the same page as her. She didn't think it was some ploy either.

"Exactly what you are thinking, Khaleesi." He replied with a small smile.

She nodded. There will be others there too, others who helped the Usurper. The Usurper's son, both of them.

_I had to meet them sooner or later._

"We should make preparations to leave for Castle Black then." She said.

"We should make preparations, but it's not Castle Black that we are supposed to reach."

"Then where?"

"Winterfell."

*

"Others," Gendry said again. Not able to wrap his mind around the whole situation, as he read the letter over and over again.

"Yes. Others." Uncle Renly sighed. "I didn't want to believe either, but it is from Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, and I am pretty sure he won't lie for attention."

"He won't." Arya snapped.

Renly looked at her curiously, but Tyrion gave her a knowing look.

_How long has he known about Jon?_

"Lord Commander of the Night's Watch is Jon Snow. Arya's brother." Gendry explained. "You knew?" He added looking at Tyrion.

"Ah, yes. Met him when Robert and company went to Winterfell. Needless to say, I was with them. I went with him when he joined the Watch. I wanted to see the Wall. Pissed from the top of the Wall to the other side."

_Of course, he did._

No one said anything for a moment. He looked at Arya and knew the decision was made.

"Gather everyone. We need to tell everyone and leave for Winterfell as soon as we can." Gendry declared.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "But what about Shireen?" Uncle Renly asked, "We cannot take her there, between all those dangers. We cannot send her back to Dragonstone because of Daenerys, hell Stannis is probably already on his way to North with the Dragonglass, and the rest of his people are headed here."

"We should ask Shireen what she wants," Arya suggested.

"Of course, she would want to be with us, but it’s too dangerous, Arya." Uncle Renly replied.

Gendry was thinking of a better way that would make everyone safe, but there were none. He didn't know who all were arriving here from Dragonstone. Lord Stannis promised him that Melisandre won't be returning to Stormlands ever again. But even without Melisandre Gendry couldn't leave Shireen here with her mother. She would drive her up the wall without Ser Davos or Lord Stannis.

"Ask her. If she agrees to stay, then she will be in charge of Storm's End. If she wants to come with us, then she will come with us." Gendry said.

He looked at Arya who nodded in approval. He looked at Uncle Renly who didn't approve completely, but he knew that Uncle Renly understood why he was doing so. He looked at Tyrion who was looking at the corner of the room, looked bored, but he knew Tyrion was already coming up with plans that he could share with everyone at Winterfell.

"I'll go talk to Shireen," Arya said and left the chamber.

"I'll go and talk to Anguy and gather everyone." Uncle Renly nodded and left too.

"I guess that leaves me to tell everyone to pack arms and make preparations for us to leave," Tyrion said.

"Yes. And tell them no carriages. We need to reach the North as soon as we can." Gendry said. "Nothing that would slow us down."

Tyrion nodded and left too. He decided it was time to speak with everyone, but where to begin. Dragons? Others? He was still thinking about the best way to tell everyone as he moved out of the chamber when he almost collided with Shireen and Arya.

"I'm coming with you." Shireen hurriedly, "and I won't be a bother. I know I am not a great fighter like Arya, but she has been teaching me. I could fight. I could help."

Gendry felt his chest tighten as he looked at Arya. "I knew you would come with us, but no joining the fight. As you said, you just started learning if Arya tells me you are good enough to join a fight, then it is fine by me."

Arya looked at Shireen then at Gendry. She gave Shireen an apologetic look. "She is good. But we never used steel and practicing in a yard is different, Shireen. I don't want to see you get hurt-"

"No need to explain Arya. I understand. But at least I would be there to help in any way I can. I would be with my family." Shireen smiled at them and left.

"Than-"

"Do not thank me, Gendry,” Arya warned. “ She's my family too."  

He smiled. "I was not thanking you for that. I was thanking the gods that you are in my life."

Arya mumbled stupid as blushed down to the roots of her hair.

*

Talking and getting everyone to agree with them was easier than she thought it would be. Everyone was ready in the blink of an eye. Gendry did well. He told them everything from the truth of his father's death to Daenerys's arrival to the raven from the Night's Watch. He told them that no harm would come to anyone, he would talk to Daenerys after all this is over. He asked every man and woman, who was of age and could fight were welcome to join them. By the time they were ready to leave the number of people kept on increasing when Gendry finally put his foot down.

"When I say fighting, I am not talking about someone who can throw a punch. I am talking about someone who can handle a sword properly." He said shaking his head.

Some stepped back, but there were still more than enough people. Arya was surprised and impressed with the number of women who joined them, and a little proud.

They left before dawn. They had a long way to travel.

It had been almost half a day since they set out. She looked at Shireen who was talking with Tyrion. Ever since they talked with Gendry, Shireen seemed a bit angry with her. And this bothered her, very much.

"Gendry, do you think Shireen is angry with me?" She asked.

Gendry looked at her, then over his shoulder at Shireen who was laughing. "No. Why?"

Arya bit her lip. "Nothing.” She rolled her eyes when Gendry gave her a knowing look. “Fine, after we talked to you about her coming with us and I told her that she couldn't join the fight- you know what happened you were there." She said impatiently. "We have not spoken since."

Gendry regarded her seriously. She hated it when he did that. Read her like she was an open book.

"I don't think she's angry with you, Arya. Maybe disappointed that she did not start learning how to fight a bit sooner. Not angry." He said gently.

Arya said nothing. Shireen had become so close to her. Shireen was like a sister to her.

"If it bothers you so much, why don't you talk to her? If she is angry, you can tell her that it was you who suggested that we should ask her if she wants to come. And if she is not angry, which I know, then you'll feel better."

"I would never tell her that I said that, Gendry. Leave it." She said angrily.

Gendry shook his head. "Talk to her. You'll feel better."

Arya knew he was right. Like always, _except for some stupid things,_ but what if she was right and Shireen was indeed angry with her? Should she apologize? She hadn't done anything wrong.

"Arya. Stop over-thinking and talk to Shireen." Gendry said firmly.

Arya made a face at him which made him laugh. "I will, I promise. When we stop for the night to rest."

Finally, after they were almost well into the night, Gendry called for a stop. Only a few tents were carried with them. Nymeria, who was ahead of all of them, _if someone was watching it would look as if Nymeria was leading her pack,_ went with Gendry, who was helping to set up the tents.

She walked up to where Shireen was, trying to think of things which she would say if Shireen was indeed angry.

"Shireen, can I talk to you?" She asked, a bit nervous.

She gave her a small smile. She looked a bit nervous too. "Of course, Arya."

They started walking towards the woods. For a long moment, neither of them spoke.

"Are you angry with me?" Arya asked.

"Are you disappointed in me?" Shireen said at the same time.

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You thought I was angry with you?" Shireen said shaking her head as if it was the most absurd thing she had heard.

"You thought I was disappointed in you?" Arya said knowing it was the most absurd thing she had heard.

"Well, I thought if I were a better student-" Shireen started softly.

"You were a great student, Shireen. No one becomes a master of anything after a few days. If we had practiced a few times with steel, I would have never-"

"I know," Shireen said. "I'm not angry with you, Arya. I could never be angry with you. You are the sister that I always wanted, and now I finally have."

Arya hugged Shireen. When she pulled back, she saw a tear escaping Shireen’s lashes knew she was no better. "I always wanted a sister like you too. I have already got Sansa and gods know you don't need two of those." Arya said laughing making Shireen laugh too.

Arya felt like a weight has been lifted off of her chest. Gendry was right. She should have talked to Shireen sooner, and both of them would have felt better.

"I never thanked you, Arya," Shireen said softly as they started to make their way back.

Arya frowned. "For what?"

"For teaching me, no let me finish, for suggesting to everyone that they should ask me first."

"Who told you?"

"Gendry. When you were with Nymeria."

_Of course, he did._

She shrugged. "He would have agreed to take you anyway."

"I know. Still thank you, Arya. You have no idea how much it means to me." Shireen's voice cracked a bit.

Arya put her arms around Shireen's shoulder. "You just called me your sister, and now you thank me." She sighed exaggeratedly, "So as your sister now I have to tell you some inappropriate jokes that would definitely make you cringe."

Shireen did cringe and blush, but she laughed too, and that was all Arya wanted.

*

After deciding how to reach Winterfell faster, they all decided it was time to rest. They will have to start moving early to make up for the lost time. Arya patted Nymeria and told her to stay outside their tent.

Arya and Gendry were still talking about the best possible and fastest routes they could take when they entered their tent. It was smaller than the one they had when they were traveling from Winterfell to Storm's End. There was a single makeshift bed which was smaller too.

"I guess we should sleep. We have to start moving early tomorrow," Gendry said looking anywhere but at her.

She hummed as she took off her sword belt and placed it beside the bed. She took one side of the bed and turned on her side, not looking at him. For a long moment, Gendry didn't move. She knew he was watching her. She could feel his gaze. She could feel herself getting warm despite the chill. She thought he would leave, but he didn't. He laid down next to her careful not to touch her. The air between them crackled.

She couldn’t sleep and knew he was awake too. She could not take this awkward silence anymore.

"You remember when it was our first night in a tent like this, albeit a bit bigger than this and it had a better bed too," Arya whispered, turning to look at Gendry.

He turned towards her too, a small smile playing across his lips. "Yes. I wanted to go sleep outside-"

"And I suggested that Nymeria should sleep between us if it bothered you so much," Arya said as she moved a little closer to him.

"I was trying to be considerate, My Lady." Gendry murmured, moving closer too.

"I know." Arya chuckled. "They should have named you Considerate Baratheon."

Gendry chuckled as his fingers traced invisible lines on her arm making her shiver. "Are you cold, My Lady?"

She saw his eyes darken in desire. "If I say yes what would you do, Lord Baratheon?"

Their faces were just inches apart now. If she wanted to, she could lean forward and press her lips to his. She saw his gaze drifting to her lips as his fingers stopped their movement and instead his hand grabbed her waist pulling her flush against him. "I may have a solution for that." He murmured as he took her lips in a kiss so hot that it made her stomach clench in anticipation of what was to come.

She ran her fingers through his beautiful raven colored hair, trying to get even closer. He remedied the situation by flipping her on her back as his mouth left hers, moving down her jaw to her neck, his fingers working deftly to loosen the laces of her tunic. She felt her breath catch as his fingers hovered over her skin.

She heard Gendry gulp as reached halfway down her tunic."You are not wearing your shift."

Arya closed her eyes as his fingers brushed between her breasts. "Are you complaining or commending?"

Gendry chuckled as his lips followed the path of his fingers. "Definitely not complaining, My Lady."

Too soon his fingers and lips left her body, and he abruptly sat up. "We should stop, Arya."

_What? No!_

_I will kill him._

"No, we most certainly should not, Gendry," Arya said sitting up. She removed her tunic and placed it beside their makeshift bed. She saw him gulp as his eyes flickered to her breasts, to her face and she knew he wanted her too. "Why should we stop, Gendry?" She asked as she placed her arms around his neck pressing up against him.

She could see Gendry was trying his best to control himself. After a moment's hesitation his hands wrapped around her too moving up and down her naked back, making her arch into his touch. "Because we are in a forest. There is no door, well a solid door, on this tent and anyone can barge any moment."

Arya smiled as she felt him shiver when she pressed a kiss at the corner of his lips. "We have a door in our chamber, and still we get interrupted all the time. Besides, I told Nymeria not to let anyone enter."

His hands stopped at the base of her spine as his grip tightened. "You are my wife, Arya and this is your first time, our first time together. It shouldn't be in the middle of the woods in a tent, on a makeshift bed. You mean everything to me, Arya. You deserve a featherbed."

Arya pressed herself against him as she grabbed his face between her palms and kissed him hard, just like he did a few moments ago. When she pulled back, she saw his eyes were so dark the beautiful blue was barely there. Both of them were breathing hard. She knew he wanted this as much as she did and it never mattered to her where they were. It only mattered that she was with him. She kissed him again softly and whispered, "No featherbed for me."

Gendry looked at her for a long moment before his hands started to move up. "Are you sure?" He whispered as his lips moved to her neck.

"I took off my tunic, and I am sitting half naked in front of you. What do you think?" She answered, rolling her eyes.

"It is going to hurt a bit, Arya." He said considerately.

"Mmhmm. I know. The talk before the wedding and I read about it."

Gendry chuckled, as he pulled back and watched her. "I assure you, it will be a bit different than reading about it."

Arya groaned. He was doing this on purpose. Trying to get her mad by stopping every few moments. She reached forward to take off his shirt, never taking her eyes off him. Her fingers fumbled when his hand covered her breasts. He took off his shirt and bent down to take her lips in a sweet kiss. As her hands roamed over his naked chest and down his abdomen, feeling the muscles ripple under her touch. _He is strong._  He growled as he kissed her deeper. She didn't notice that she was lying down again. How or when that happened, she didn't care.

He started to make his way down her body, kissing every inch of her. She felt hot. She felt cold. Every inch of her felt like it was on fire.

_This was never in the books._

As his fingers reached the top of her britches her stomach clenched in anticipation. He was excruciatingly slow, with every single inch of exposed skin his fingers trailed down her and his lips followed.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured as he finally pulled the britches and small-clothes down her legs. She could feel the goose-prickles rising everywhere he touched her.

"And you still have too many clothes onnn." She moaned when kissed the top of her breast as his fingers found her. Her back arched and a loud moan escaped her lips. She could feel herself getting closer to something, what she didn’t know, as his fingers and lips continued their ministrations. She only knew that she wanted Gendry with her, in her, when she reached there.

"Now, Gendry."

"Are you-?" He began when Arya glared at him.

"If that sentence ends with sure instead of ready I swear to the old gods-" before she could finish he kissed her.

"As My Lady commands." He smiled as he pulled back and got up to rid himself of his britches.

_Gods, he is beautiful._ Her gaze drifted lower. _That is not going to be an easy fit._

"Thank you?"

She said that out loud. She closed her eyes as she felt cheeks burn.

_You are about to lay with him, and this is what makes you blush._

He kissed her cheeks as he placed his hands on either side of her head and placed himself between her legs. "You are so adorable when you blush." Then he sobered, "I'm sorry, Arya, this is going to hurt a bit."

It did hurt, but a bit. He didn't move at first giving her time to adjust to him. Kissing her as he apologized for hurting her. He moved only when she started to. The pleasure that followed was so intense and something she had never experienced before. Her body still hummed with it.

_‘Reality is better than reading indeed,’_ she thought, as she lay sated, with Gendry beside her. Gendry turned to look at her, a slow smile spread across his lips. There was so much love and adoration in his eyes, she felt her heart skip a beat. She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"I apologize if I hurt you," Gendry muttered as he pulled back.

Arya placed her finger on his lips. "It was perfect." She whispered.

He smiled, kissing her again.

Suddenly Arya giggled when she remembered her conversation with Shireen.

"What?" Gendry asked smiling.

"Nothing. I'm just glad I was not wrong when I told Shireen that you are very talented."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? If you think I waited this long so Arya could say 'No featherbed for me', then you are absolutely right. I was about the end the chapter where Arya says NFFM but then went nope, it has been 14 chapters!! So here it is. Super nervous about this. This is the only chapter which has a POV other than Arya and Gendry.  
> Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for such lovely and awesome comments and all the Kudos <3 You guys are so awesome!! Each and every comment and Kudos means so much to me <3  
> I hope you like this chapter too <3 Enjoy :))

****Chapter 15** **

 

Last night still felt like a dream. They laid together once more before sleep claimed them. He never thought that he could achieve this level of peace and happiness, but ever since Arya came into his life, he had attained both. He looked at Arya's sleeping form next to him, her hair loose, her lips slightly parted as she slept peacefully. Gendry had never seen Arya look so carefree. She was perfect, everything about her was. If he could freeze this moment forever, he would. He felt his chest tighten as Arya turned and burrowed closer to him. He brushed a stray strand of disheveled hair behind her ear and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. It was almost time to wake Arya up, a selfish part of him didn't want to.

"Mmmm. I think it's time for us get ready." Arya mumbled sleepily, moving even closer and draped her arm across his chest.

He moved so that Arya can rest her head on his shoulder. He pressed a kiss on the top of her head and said, "We can rest for few more moments."

"Of course. I agree with you wholeheartedly. We should definitely _rest_." She replied, a small smile taking over her lips. Her eyes were still close as her hand started to drift lower. Gendry closed his eyes when Arya's hand reached his lower abdomen, her touch featherlight.

_Gods..._

_It was her first time yesterday she must be sore._

This thought pulled him out of his haze.

"Arya, we can't. You must be sore." He said gently, covering her hand and bringing it to his lips.

Arya groaned. "I'll live."

He laughed. "We have a long journey ahead of us, and all of it is on horseback."

"I hate it when you make sense." She replied getting up and rubbing her eyes, making the covers slip to her waist.

"I definitely hate it too." He concurred as his gaze roamed appreciatively over her form.

_She is absolutely breathtaking._

"I can see that," Arya said raising her brows at him. He felt his face flush making Arya laugh. She got up and kissed him sweetly.

They started to dress in silence, sneaking glances at each other and blushing then laughing whenever either of them caught the other looking.

They were almost out when Gendry grabbed Arya's elbow and pulled her back for a deep kiss.

"Have I told you how very beautiful you are?" Gendry said as he pulled back.

Arya let out a contented sigh. "Not since you woke up."

He captured her lips once more trying his best to keep the kiss gentle, then took her hand and moved out of the tent.

Almost everyone was awake and ready to leave. It seemed that they were the last to get out of their tents.

"I think, congratulations are in order," Tyrion said barely containing his smile.

"Tyrion." Arya and Gendry said in unison, both their faces red.

"He was just trying to congratulate you for being the last ones up. Usually, both of you get up first. Why? What did you think?" Uncle Renly explained feigning innocence.

Tyrion couldn't keep a straight face any longer and burst into laughter followed by Renly. Shireen was shaking her head a small smile on her lips.

_Children. All of them._

Arya mumbled. "One of these days I'm going to kill them or release some worms in their beds or do what I once did to Sansa, fill their beds with shit, sheep shit."

Gendry snorted. "Believe me I will help. Especially with the last one."

*

They were standing outside the gates of Winterfell. There were so many people there. She had never seen Winterfell so crowded. She felt rooted to the spot. Her legs were not cooperating with her. All the excitement she felt because she would be seeing everyone again soon. Because she would finally meet Jon after so long was slowly turning into anxiety. All the way she couldn't fight the smile the kept in creeping on her lips most of it was because of Gendry, and then there was the excitement of meeting everyone again, especially Jon. She kept on thinking how he would react when he sees her again. What would she say to him? What would he say to her? Do they still share the similarities they used to when they were younger? Was his hair still unruly? Would he muss up her hair and call her little sister like he used to. She wanted Jon and Gendry to meet, knew they would get along. Jon would be happy seeing her happy, wouldn't he? All the stories she wanted to tell him. All the stories he would tell her about his time at the Watch. She knew they were about to go to war with the Others, but all that still couldn't dampen her excitement. It was only when they finally stood outside the gates of Winterfell when the fear started to seep in.

She knew Jon was here because she could see some of the members of the Night's Watch. Her anticipation of seeing Jon was slowly turning into fear. Her heart raced, her mind raced with infinite possibilities of what will happen when they saw each other again. She felt Gendry moving to stand beside her.

"What if he doesn't remember me?" Arya whispered, not daring to look at Gendry.

She couldn't help but think that. Maybe that is why Jon never replied to her letters. It has been a long time since he last saw her. Maybe he forgot about her. Maybe he fell off his horse and hit his head and forgot who she was. Every scenario was getting weirder with every maybe. This what has been going on inside her head ever since they started growing closer to Winterfell. Maybe this. Maybe that. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe.

Gendry took her hands in his, urging her to look at him. She didn't want to. What if he thought it was childish? What if he thought that it was stupid?

_It is stupid._

"Look at me, Arya." He said gently cupping her face.

She did and saw nothing but love and understanding in his eyes. She felt her worries melt, a bit.

"Do you really think he won't remember you?" He asked stroking her cheeks with his thumb.

There was no reproach in his voice. He was asking what she wanted to ask herself, knew the answer but still felt unsure.

"No. I don't know. Maybe." Arya whispered.

"If we let ourselves, we can drown in maybes. From what you have told me about him it is highly unlikely that he would forget about you, the sister, the sibling he was closest to. Believe me, Arya, you are not a person one ever forgets." He murmured softly.

She couldn't help herself, she stood up on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to his. She kissed him trying to tell him everything that she couldn't with words. How much he meant to her. How much she appreciated him.

_How much I love him._

She heard someone clear their throat. She ignored him. It was most likely Renly or Tyrion trying to mess with them. She continued to kiss him when all of a sudden he abruptly pulled back.

"Renly, I swear to the old gods-" Arya started angrily as she watched Gendry go red and shake his head.

_So Tyrion then._

"Arya." Came her father's voice.

She turned and felt relief course through her. He was fine. There were no visible wounds on him. She saw an amused look on his face before she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Her father chuckled as he hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you are fine." She said when she finally stepped back.

Her father frowned. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you were not there when the King died, and no one has heard from you. I have been worried sick. What happened?"

"I received the raven too late, and the day raven arrived we got word from the Night's Watch of what's happening beyond the wall. We've been trying to help." He explained. He looked over her shoulder and added. "I'm sorry, Gendry."

"Yes, about that. Others? What is happening?" Arya asked.

"I think we all can continue this inside. Everyone is waiting for us enter and frankly freezing. Lord Stark, it is great to see that you are well." Gendry said.

Arya rolled her eyes making her father smile. "It is great to see you too, Gendry. Welcome everyone Renly, Tyrion." He looked a little surprised on seeing Shireen. "Shireen."

She turned back, and saw a surprised look on Shireen's face. Shireen tried to cover her cured greyscale affected area with her hair as she gave her father small smile.

She was about to say that her father didn't recognize her from the greyscale when her father spoke, "Your father speaks very highly of you. You have true Baratheon blue eyes. He told me that you would be coming too, but I was not very sure. Forgive me. I'm happy you are here, but I do wish the times were very different so you could enjoy your stay at Winterfell more."

She beamed at him. She looked at Shireen who went pink but gently placed a strand or two behind her ear.

“There is nothing to forgive, Lord Stark,” Shireen said smiling shyly.

"Lord Stark, always a pleasure. Now that we all have met I would like to sit on fire because I am pretty certain that my ass is frozen." Tyrion said hurriedly.

Everyone chuckled and started to enter Winterfell. Her eyes were searching wildly for Jon.

"Is he-" she hesitated slightly, "Is he here?"

Her father smiled kindly at her. "See for yourself."

She looked forward and felt her heart stop. There he was, standing near the training yard with Robb, an unsure smile on his face. She knew he too had been thinking the same things she had been thinking.

_Aren’t we the peas in the damn pod._

He still looked the same, but he bore the look who had lost so much, and the thought made her want to weep. She took a step closer to him, studying him, he did too. He looked taller. His hair looked wilder. The happiness she was feeling couldn't be described. She wanted to laugh. She wanted to cry. She wanted to hit him for not writing to her for so long. She wanted to hug him because it had been so long since she last saw him. She started running towards him, and his steps hurried too. She threw her arms around his neck as he picked her up and hugged her so hard that it hurt, but she wasn't complaining. She savored it. It told her that he was indeed real, that he was indeed alive. She didn't realize when tears started streaming down her face. She couldn't stop them if she wanted to, she didn't want to. She had waited for this moment for such a long time. Prayed to the gods that she would see him once more.

"I'm sorry, Arya." His voice cracked a bit.

_Sorry?_

She hugged him harder trying to tell him there was nothing to be sorry about. He did nothing wrong.

"Both of you are going to break the others rib if you continue hugging each other so hard," Robb said, she could hear the fondness in his voice.

"Shut up, Robb." Arya and Jon said in unison.

_Just like we used to._

She sniffled as Jon put her down gently. Jon looked at her fondly. "You have grown up so much, little sister." He said mussing up her hair.

Robb snorted. "No, she hasn't. Maybe a little bit when you left, but not much."

Jon chuckled, and Arya glared at Robb, who smiled widely. She couldn't help but smile too as she embraced Robb.

"There is someone I'd like you to meet," Arya said wiping her tears a broad smile on her face. She turned to look at Gendry who was looking at them, a small smile adorned his face. "Gendry." She called.

She took his hands as she introduced him to Jon. "Jon, this is my husband, Gendry Baratheon. Gendry, this is my brother, Jon Snow."

Gendry extended his hand. Jon looked at it then at Gendry, then he reluctantly held out his hand, but quickly pulled it back. She saw doubt in his eyes when he looked at Gendry. She saw Robb regarding them curiously, his gaze knowing.

_This is not the way it is supposed to be._

She looked at Gendry who was frowning slightly.

"Lord Baratheon," Jon nodded in acknowledgment.

"Lord Commander Snow," Gendry replied in the same manner.

It seemed that had been the right thing to say because Jon smiled and she felt like every piece of her life was falling into place.

"It's Jon."

"It's Gendry."

"You could have asked me, and I would have told you that he is a good man," Robb said shaking his head.

"Your best friend is Theon," Jon countered.

Robb laughed. "Point taken."

_If someone saw us now, it wouldn't seem that the seven kingdoms were in danger._

There was a crashing noise and every head tilted towards the source. It was Rickon, lying on his back, rubbing his head his eyes wide and fixed on Shireen in awe. She noticed that Shireen was blushing furiously. She turned to Gendry who looked at them amused and slightly irritated, in an overprotective big brother kind of way.

Bran was laughing so hard at Rickon that he didn't even try to help him up, he could barely stand himself. It felt like everything was right at that moment, everyone was happy. But they were soon reminded it was not.

*

Lord Stannis was already in the Great Hall as were almost all the northern Lords. Gendry recognized many of them from the wedding. There was no high table. There were three to four rows set up, so everyone was seated equally. They were told people were arriving every day. House Tyrell and Lady Sansa would be arriving soon too. As soon as they were seated Jon stood up to address everyone.

"As you all know, My Lords and Ladies," he added looking at Arya and few more Ladies who were seated amongst them, "we are gathered here because of the threat we are facing beyond the wall. The Others."

"How do we know you are not lying?" Gendry saw some old Lord shout.

"It's Walder Frey," Arya told him, contempt clear in her voice.

"I have seen them." Lord Stark said.

"So have I." Lord Manderly said.

"So have I."

"Why are we not doing this at Castle Black then?" Walder Frey snarled.

Jon took a deep breath. "Castle Black will fall soon-"

"But weren't all sorts of spells used to build the wall." Walder Frey interrupted.

Gendry was starting to see why almost every northern Lord looked at him like he was filth.

"If you let him speak uninterrupted you will find out." Arya scoffed.

He tried to cover up his laugh with a cough but some didn't even try, they were laughing and looking proudly at Arya.

Walder Frey looked murderous. "Did you call me here to be insulted?"

"No. We called you here so that we all can work out the way to save the seven kingdoms and the Night's Watch alone cannot do that. So if you would, we should all listen to what the Lord Commander has to say." Lord Stark said, his tone mild but the look that he gave to Walder Frey clearly meant end of discussion. "Please continue, Jon."

"As I was saying Castle Black will fall soon, so will Eastwatch by the sea because they no longer need to cross that. The Bay of seals and Bay of Ice beside them has almost frozen. They no longer need to worry about the wall. There are more numbers of them than we could imagine. The Night King and his Walkers can and will turn anything that died into a wight. They have Giants, Wildlings, animals who are all wights now."

"Giants are real?" Someone asked.

"I'm afraid they are, My Lord. But most of them have been turned into wights." Jon answered.

This was much bigger than they ever expected.

He was about to ask Jon about his plans when someone came running in, Edd Jon had called him earlier.

"There is a- a big- there is a woman on a big- you need to see this for yourself," Edd said panting.

Everyone looked curiously at Edd and then started to move outside to see what he was talking about. There was nothing inside Winterfell gates, but everyone was looking out. They made their way to the front, and Gendry was pretty sure his heart almost stopped. There were dragons. Not one, not two, but three dragons. They were massive. A woman no older than him with silver-gold hair was sitting on one.

_Daenerys Targaryen._

She gracefully got down. He was so consumed with looking at the dragons, _how could I not be? They are dragons!_ that he didn't see the large army standing behind her. She walked up to them. Lord Varys, another man who looked about Lord Stark's age, and a young woman with her.

Daenerys regarded each of them calmly. Her eyes did flash when she saw him, but she blinked, and it was gone. Everyone looked too tongue tied to say anything. Almost everyone was looking at the dragons, then at the Dragon queen.

"We should take this inside." Lord Varys suggested.

"What about the dragons?" Robb asked, still looking at the dragons and rightly so.

"They will stay outside. They will not harm anyone." Daenerys assured.

Uncle Renly sighed. "I really thought this day would end with just the Giants and Others being real."

*

"As I was saying, I don’t want to dwell on the past. That time was different, and this is different. All I want is your support, as I am here to show mine." Daenerys said calmly.

"How do we know that you won't betray us or kill us?" Someone asked.

"If I were to kill any of you, him," she said pointing at Gendry, "and all the Usurper's family and those who helped kill my brother, and father would have been fed to my dragons." She answered nonchalantly.

_I don't know why I did not expect that._

"If that were the case I would have fed you to my Direwolf seeing how your father killed my grandfather and my uncle," Arya said equally nonchalantly.

Daenerys looked taken back a bit, but after a moment of initial shock, she smiled. "I believe we will get along just fine, Lady Arya."

Arya smiled too. "I believe we will."

"I assure you, I am not my father," Daenerys said again.

"How do we know? You have an army of slaves." Stannis asked.

"They are not slaves. She freed them. They are here out of their own free will," Lord Varys answered.

He was impressed, and so were the rest. Nobody said anything for a while. The tension in the chamber was palpable.

After a moment Jon cleared his throat. "I'm glad that we recognize the real threat here. The Others. I thank each and every one of you for coming. Now the most important part the ways to kill a Walker and wights is Dragonglass, Valyrian steel, and fire. We only have a certain number of Valyrian steels, Dragonglass we have plenty all because of Lord Stannis as for fire we cannot take that into battle-"

"We can." Daenerys interrupted. "Dragons." She shrugged.

"Ah, yes. I cannot believe I forgot about that." Jon said, smiling at his stupidity.

Beside him, Arya hummed knowingly. Gendry looked at her confused. She shrugged. "I just noticed something. I'll tell you later."

"As for Dragonglass, we have been trying to forge new weapons using it, but since we have only one blacksmith it is going slower than any of us would like. I don't think any of you brought your smiths with you."

"I can help." He said. Jon looked at him curiously, so he explained. "Before I was legitimized, I used to be an apprentice with Master Mott. I am pretty decent with a hammer."

"By decent he means amazing." Arya corrected, pride clearly evident in her voice as she linked her arms with his. He smiled at her, and she winked.

He saw something in Jon as well as in Daenerys's eyes shift. In Jon's he saw acceptance he had been looking for ever since he met him. In Daenerys's he saw a reluctant respect.

"That would be great. If you could-"

Gendry nodded. "I would start as soon as the council ends."

Jon gave him a grateful look and continued, "Killing the White Walker who made the wights kills the wights that he made, so we believe killing the Night King would probably end them all. But it is not going to be easy. We need to work out a strategy and make our best fighters aim for the Night King. Last but not least, I know we will lose many men. I am not being pessimistic. I have seen them, fought them, lost friends," closing his eyes he took a deep breath, "if anyone dies on the battlefield, no matter who, no matter what, we need to burn them."

"Where should we begin?" Lord Stannis asked looking at Jon.

"You all should notify your people on how to fight and kill those things."

"And then what?" Uncle Renly asked.

He saw Jon's face set in determination. "And then we fight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for such beautiful and amazing comments and Kudos <3 It means so much to me <3 You guys are so freaking AWESOME!!!  
> I hope you like this chapter too <3 Enjoy :))

****Chapter 16** **

"Forgive me, Lady Jeyne, but I need to borrow my wife for a moment, and congratulations," Gendry said hurriedly.

Jeyne smiled and nodded. "Of course, Lord Baratheon, and thank you. We'll speak later Arya."

"Arya, come on I want you to meet someone," Gendry said excitedly, grabbing her hand.

"Who?" Arya asked as she hurried behind him.

Gendry came to a stop in front of someone. "Ser Davos."

_Oh, so this is Ser Davos._

He looked slightly older than her father, an easy smile on his face. The adoration for Gendry clear in his eyes and that made her respect the man, even if she hadn't spoken a word with him.

She could see how excited Gendry was to introduce her and Ser Davos. Seeing Gendry this happy and excited made her extremely happy.

Ser Davos's gaze flicked from Gendry to Arya, and an even bigger smile bloomed on his face. "Is she-"

Gendry didn't even let him complete the sentence. "This is my wife. Lady Arya."

Set Davos chuckled. "I guessed that Gendry." He turned in her direction and bowed. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Arya."

"Pleasure is all mine, Ser," Arya replied smiling. "I was looking forward to meeting you when Lord Stannis came to Storm's End, but unfortunately we couldn't. I'm so glad that we get to meet you finally. Gendry speaks very highly of you."

"All good I hope."

"The best."

"I have to say I was disappointed that I was there when I found out that you chucked that red witch out. Trying to do that myself for a while, but I failed obviously. When I found out, I said to my Marya, now that is a great girl Gendry got married to." Ser Davos said.

"He is not so bad either," Arya said, taking his hand looking at him lovingly.

"Thank you, My Lady." Gendry murmured, his gaze darkened. His voice and the look he was giving her send a shiver down her back. Arya couldn't wait till she and Gendry go to her chamber and -

Ser Davos cleared her throat. "Seems they were not wrong about that either. About you two looking at each other like that and forgetting that there are others around you."

Both of them blushed and looked away.

"Tyrion has a big mouth," Gendry said putting his arm around her waist and tucking her closer to his side.

"That he does." Ser Davos laughed. "But it was actually Shireen who told me. I just met her, till our youngest Stark took it upon himself to show her Winterfell."

Gendry didn't say anything for a moment trying his hardest not to show that it bothered him, well a little bit. Arya couldn't help but laugh.

_Brothers. Couldn’t help being over-protective._

"You know she's grown up now."

Gendry sighed. "Unfortunately I do. Fortunately, for him, he is your brother, and I like him."

Gendry frowned and looked at Ser Davos. "Where were you this morning? Why didn’t you attend the council?"

Ser Davos gulped. He looked a bit nervous. "I was a bit busy."

Arya guessed that Ser Davos was not feeling comfortable telling the real reason to Gendry in front of her. "I should go-"

"No, wait. I think I know why." Gendry didn't let go of her waist if anything he pulled her closer to his side. "Is Edric here?"

Ser Davos nodded. Arya waited for the anger to come, but it didn't. She didn't feel anything. Which made her realize that she had forgiven Edric a long time ago. She just needed to tell him. Edric should not feel like hiding.

"It's fine, Ser Davos. Everything did work out for the best. Where is he?" She said calmly. All she wanted was to just ask him why? Why didn't he trust her? They were friends, sort of, he could have told her.

"Are you certain?" Gendry murmured.

Arya nodded. _It was time._

"He is out there, with the rest of the people." Ser Davos said.

They made their way to where Edric was Ser Davos leading them. He was sitting by the fire, trying to warm himself. He looked up, and his eyes widened when he saw her. The guilt of what he did clear on his face. He hesitantly got up and started to make his way towards them. As she watched him, she noticed how much similar Gendry and Edric were and yet so different. Gendry was tall and broad whereas Edric was much leaner.

_Everyone was right, Gendry was definitely more handsome._

"Arya." He gulped. "I apologize for what I did. I got scared. I couldn't go through with it. I-"

"You could have told me, and I would have understood. I would have helped you. We were friends, were we not?" He nodded not meeting her eyes, "look at me, Edric. What's done is done. It was a long time ago. You don't need to stay out, and you definitely don’t need to hide."

She could see the relief and guilt dampen, a bit and that made her feel better.

"I didn't see this then, but now I can say this with absolute certainty that you definitely did me a favor." She said leaning against Gendry.

She saw an amazed look on his face which turned into happiness. "I'm so happy for both of you."

"Where is he?" She asked.

He looked at Gendry accusingly. "You told her."

This made Arya angry. One of the reasons why she forgave Edric was because Gendry told her the truth, but before she could say anything, Gendry spoke up.

"She deserved to know the truth, Edric. After what happened." Gendry answered calmly.

Edric didn't move for a moment. "And you understand?"

"This is why I asked to meet him," Arya replied trying her best not to roll her eyes.

Edric blushed. "He is here. Wait. Devan." He called.

A young man of Edric's age stood up and made his way towards them. He looked slightly scared.

"Arya, this is Devan Seaworth." Edric introduced. “Devan, this is Lady Arya."

"Lady Arya-" Devan began.

"Please don't apologize." She said smiling kindly. "I understand. I'm so delighted that you two are happy."

Devan smiled relieved. He looked at Edric with so much love, and it made her incredibly happy.

"I should start working on the weapons," Gendry said. "We'll talk later. Arya?"

_Of course, I will go with him. Why won't I? All the heat-_

"Arya." Gendry shook her gently, breaking her out of her reverie.

_Yes. Reality. Definitely better than a fantasy, but one where Gendry is still wearing a shirt._

"We should go. We'll speak after all this is over." She said.

As they started to make their way to the forge Arya's thoughts went back to Gendry smithing.

_At least this time there won't be a horde of ladies watching him. Only me._

"You know I would be wearing an apron, right?" _What? Why? No!_ Gendry looked at her expressions and chuckled. "It's cold, Arya."

"I don't want to watch just because you would be shirtless," Arya replied in mock offense.

"Really. What do you like the most?" He asked, smiling wryly.

_The way your muscles work when the hammer hits hot metal._

"I like the fire." She replied then winced.

Gendry threw his head back and laughed.

"Shut up." She mumbled.

Gendry pulled her in for a short kiss. "I have to start working, but you are welcome anytime. Who knows it may get a little hot because of the fire."

*

"My deepest gratitude to Lord Baratheon and Mikken because of their hard work we finally have more than sufficient amount of weapons. We all knew the moment of finally facing the walkers was upon us. May the Gods be with us. May we defeat our enemies and may we enjoy a long spring and feasts like this all our lives." Jon raised his glass to the crowd of people gathered for the one last feast before they go into the battle. They will be leaving Winterfell at first light. According to the raven, that they received from the Night's Watch the Walkers will cross the wall in a day or two. Arya remembered everyone trying to convince her mother, Jeyne, Sansa, Shireen that they should leave Winterfell because sooner or later the threat would be at Winterfell, but they refused. No matter how stern her father got her mother simply replied "I'm not leaving you, Ned. I'm not leaving our home." Every single time. Finally, her father gave up.

Arya looked around. Everyone was scared, but they were trying their best to live this night as if it was the last. Who knew, maybe it was. Nobody knew what was going to happen on that battlefield.

Arya looked at Gendry who was in deep discussion with Jon, her father, Robb, Lord Stannis, Tyrion, Renly, and Daenerys. Jon was right about Mikken and Gendry working hard. Gendry barely slept in their chamber when he was working, trying his best to make the weapons as fast as he could, to help Mikken best he can. The last weapon he forged was the war-hammer made out of the largest chunk of the Dragonglass he could find. That was this morning. Ever since then he had made privy to every single plan that had been made. His only objection was why wasn't her name on the list of best fighters they have, who were to aim for the Night King. She was so overcome with emotions at that time that she didn't care how many people saw them she just wanted to let him know how much she appreciated it, how much she appreciated him. She kissed him and kissed him. It wasn't unless almost everyone cleared their throat that they broke apart.

"Right, Arya?" Gendry asked.

"I apologize, my mind was somewhere else," Tyrion snorted, and she glared at him. "What were you saying?"

"Almost all of us agree that you should be among the final ones to attack the Night King. Seeing how you are smaller. Robb and I can distract him while you attack. Not that anyone else shouldn't take a chance. If they think they can, they should." Jon said.

"And you all agree?" Arya asked looking at everyone.

Everyone nodded.

"No one doubts your skills, Arya." Her father said proudly, "we all were concerned about you. But Gendry was right we need every good fighter. How can we not consider our best."

Arya knew her eyes were shining with unshed tears. She didn't care. Hearing her father talk about her so proudly made her heart clench. She hugged him. "Thank you, father. I will not let you down. Any of you." She added looking at everyone her gaze lingering on Gendry.

"We need to make sure to kill as many Walkers as we can before we move in to attack the Night King. Even without the walkers, he is very powerful, but at least this way his defenses will be considerably lower." Jon took a deep breath. "I hope we all make it to the end of this war and enjoy a feast like this for the rest of our lives, only much more joyous."

"We all should rest. Who knows when we will get to do that after tonight." Renly added.

Everyone started to make way to their respective chambers. Gendry was unnaturally quiet. This bothered her. Was he not happy with the decision of her being the final one to attack the Night King? But that didn’t make any sense. He was the one who told everyone that she should be among the people who should be attacking. She would have been either way, but hearing him standing up for her made her immensely happy. Gendry opened the door and gestured her to move in. He still hadn't said a word. As soon as they were inside Gendry pinned her against the door and kissed her. It was the first time he kissed her so fiercely. There was an urgency to his movements. She understood. She kissed him back hungrily as she wound her legs against his waist. What if this was indeed the last time they were together? What if something happened?

_Do not think about that. We will make it. We have to make it._

His hands worked on her breeches, and she pulled the tunic over her head and threw it on the floor. His mouth covered her breasts, and a low moan escaped her lips. She didn't think she did not want to think. She just wanted to be with Gendry. She wanted to savor his touch, his kisses, his love. She held him even closer as pleasure overtook her and she reached her peak, crying out his name. He followed, crying out hers.  

As they lay, sated afterwards she realized that they didn't even make it to the bed the first time. The second was a lot slower than the first had been. The silent urgency was still there, but so was the need to cherish each other. Her body was pressed up against his, his arms wrapped around her holding her close. Her head against his chest, her ear pressed against his heart. The last thought that crossed her before sleep claimed her was that she didn't tell him that she loved him.

*

It was nothing like Gendry ever imagined. These things were dead but not dead. These wights. Their bones visible, their eyes unnaturally blue. _ _L__ _ _ike the Winter. Like an icy flame.__ And they were approaching them like they were riding a storm.

"Uh, Jon." Robb started, as he raised his sword, "I think you missed a few crucial things while describing the wights and Walkers."

Gendry wholeheartedly agreed. When Jon said undead this is not what he had in mind.

_It should have been!_

Jon glanced at Robb frowning. "I did say they were undead."

"I don't think they will wait for you to finish your conversation before they attack," Arya shouted making Gendry smile because he knew she was rolling her eyes.

"May the Gods be with us," Jon said as he charged forward. Him, Robb and Arya followed and the rest behind them.

One by one they made their way through the wights. Theon, who joined them the morning they were about to leave for the Last Hearth, Arya and uncle Renly actually started competing who will kill the most wights. Brienne was leading the charge on his left striking wights left and right. A shattering cry filled the air, and a huge shadow passed over them. Daenerys was clearing their way by burning the wights. He noticed that the Walkers didn't join the fight, they stood at a far-off distance observing them. They knew to reach them they needed to cross the ocean of wights. Only half of their army was with them. The rest was divided into two, one charging from the left, while the other charged from the right side.

"I was wrong. I fucking love the Dragons." Theon shouted as he stabbed another wight.

Even after being burnt in huge amounts there were so many wights that it was impossible to estimate how many there were to begin with. As Gendry smashed the skull of a wight that was trying to attack Arya he felt the ground shake. Arya turned and looked at him wide-eyed. The ground shook again as he neared Arya, Jon coming to her other side and Robb and Theon followed.

"Please don't let it be-" Jon didn't even complete his sentence when they all saw it. The Giant. The wight giant.

"Load the ballista with the dragonglass spear," Robb commanded.

"A fucking Giant! They have a fucking Giant!" Theon bellowed.

Gendry saw Daenerys fly over the giant. As soon the spear hit the Giant straight in the middle of his chest, Daenerys yelled the command which made her dragons erupt fire. Screaming the Giant went down. Gendry was so engrossed in watching that he didn't notice the wight hurling towards him. It was when Arya stepped in between that he realized how complete and utter of an idiot he had been.

"Don't you dare get hurt," Arya said furiously. And all he could think was how beautiful she looked, a sword in her hand, in all that armor and looking pissed. He still felt a little angry with himself that he didn't tell her how much he loved her.

He raised his hammer and smashed the wight that was trying to attack them. "As My lady commands. Arya, you be careful too. Arya, I-"

"Aww." Theon interrupted, "Look at that, our Lord Baratheon has tamed our little Arya. She didn't call him stupid." Theon laughed as he Robb took down one, not Giant but close to a giant wight.

"I am not tamed. Your Lord Baratheon has grown wild." Arya scoffed.

Gendry stifled a laugh. _I love this woman._

What all of them didn't notice was that one of the Walker had finally decided to join the fight.

They all received the first blow when two of their men were mauled by a bear, and before they could burn them, they finally saw the Walker walking towards the bodies, Jon calling Daenerys to burn the bodies, but it was too late. Not only did he turn those two into walkers, but also the ones he killed on the way.

*

The first walker was killed by Lord Stark. Lord Stark sliced that thing right down its middle, and like fleas, the wight he made fell. But soon the excitement of killing a walker turned into grief when they lost Theon. He died saving Robb. Robb didn't see the Walker as he was fighting three wights. Before the blade could have touched Robb Theon pushed Robb out of the way, the blade piercing Theon’s heart. Theon saved Robb sacrificing himself. Before the Walker could raise Theon as a wight, Robb stabbed him.

From there it was as if a chain of loss started. After Theon, it was Edric and Devan, who fell next. They were surrounded by over a dozen wights, and before Gendry and Jon could reach to help them they were dead. Only if he could have seen them sooner, he could have saved them.

"Gendry, don't," Jon said softly as they watched their bodies burn along with the countless men and women they lost.

He looked over at Ser Davos. How could he face him when he couldn't even save his son, he couldn't save his brother.

_I'm sorry Edric._

"It wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault but the walkers." Jon said placing his hand on his shoulder.

Gendry nodded. His eyes searched for Arya. He couldn't find her, and his heart started to hammer. He started to run towards where he had last seen her.

_No, no, no. She is well. She has to be._

"Gendry," He heard Jon's voice following him as he called for Arya.

_Where is she?_

"Arya," Gendry called over and over again. He laid waste to everything that came in his way. A walker, countless wights.

His gaze was blurring.

"Arya." He whispered like a prayer.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to attack. It was Lord Stark.

"Gendry, son, she is well. She is unhurt. It's Bran and Rickon. She went with Daenerys, taking Bran and Rickon back to Winterfell." Lord Stark said.

Gendry felt ashamed as he felt the relief rush through him. He gulped. "Are they-"

"They are alive. Bran barely, Rickon in much better condition than Bran, but both are alive." Lord Stark answered his face grim.

There was a screech, and they knew Daenerys was back. Arya was with her. She looked at him and her face flooded with relief. He knew he was the same. She ran to him as fast as she could. She caught him around his waist, hugging him hard. He held her close, feeling her heart beat wildly against her as he lifted her up.

She buried her face in his neck and kept on repeating. "You are fine. You are alive."

"We are alive." He whispered and shuddered a sigh of relief.

When they finally pulled apart she went to Lord Stark and hugged him. "They are going to be fine. The wound on Rickon's back was deep, but it didn't hit anything vital. If he didn't try to move that dead horse from Bran he may not have been hurt, but then if he didn't we may have lost Bran. He is alive too. Barely, but he is. All because of Rickon."

She wiped the tears from her face. He wanted to take her, take everyone, somewhere safe. Away from all of this, they have lost so many people. But he also knew they were close. The wights were reduced to almost half of what they were and the walkers too.

*

It was their fifth day into battle and they were growing closer to Winterfell. As the battle progressed, they retreated back bit by bit. In a few days, they will be at Winterfell, and Gendry felt his blood run cold at the thought.

As soon the Walker saw them burning their dead they started to change those who were alive into wights.

"They can change anything living as well?" Uncle Renly asked.

"I did not know that. But apparently they could." Jon answered panting.

Daenerys and the dragons were the biggest assets they had, but one of her dragons had been hurt. It was lucky as the White Walker's spear went through his wings otherwise it would have been dead. Rhaegal, Daenerys had called him.

All of them prepared themselves as a fresh swarm of wights headed their way. This time they were lead by the walkers. The Night King still didn't join the fight staying behind, and thus giving none of them a chance to attack him.

Uncle Renly stood beside him. "You know what I am going to do after all this is over. Sleep for a moon's turn, but before that I'm going to tell that man," he pointed at Loras Tyrell, "I love him."

Gendry laughed. "You do that, Uncle."

"Gendry I need to tell you something," Arya said hesitantly. "Gendry, I-"

"Heads up," Jon shouted.

"Later," Gendry said as they attacked the first walker together.

*

They could see Winterfell's outline now. And they still had over a hundred Walkers and countless wights and the Night King to kill. Their numbers were down. Injured were taken to back to Winterfell. Only a few thousands of them remained. On the other hand the wights looked like they have been doubled.

"Is that-" Jon yelled.

"Definitely," Robb replied.

He looked up and saw the Night King joining the fight for the first time. This infused a new energy into everyone. Now they had a chance. Till now he had been far away, just observing, but now he was here. He could be killed.

The night grew closer, and the only light they had were of the fire from the burning wights. Half a day and they would be at Winterfell.

They started forming a barricade and had decided come heaven or hell they are not to let the walkers and wights cross them. They were the last line of defense if they fell so would the seven kingdoms. Half of their people were still fighting, the other half were with Jon and him. When they were somewhat satisfied they decided to head back.

Lord Stark was fighting two walkers and the fatigue finally seemed to be getting to him. They ran towards him. Lord Stark was hurt, and was getting tired. He prayed to the old gods and the new that they made it in time.

Arya and Meera Reed reached Lord Stark before they could and effortlessly killed both the walkers.

"Father you need to head back to Winterfell. You are hurt and you need to warn them. Tell them to prepare." Arya said, holding Lord Stark up from one side while Jon moved to his other.

"But-" Lord Stark let out a faint protest.

"No buts father. Arya is right. We can handle this." Jon said sternly.

Reluctantly Lord Stark agreed.

*

Lord Stannis was badly hurt. He knew that Lord Stannis won't make it. He failed yet another person. Yet another person he couldn't save.

_Shireen._

"Gendry. Take care...of Shireen. Take care...of my daughter." Lord Stannis gasped in pain as he clutched his stomach, the wound it had was bleeding profusely.

"Of course, Lord-" he started his voice cracking.

"Uncle. I'm your Uncle, Gendry."

"Uncle," He felt the tears roll down his face, "I would. Always."

"I'm sorry, Renly. I’m sorry that I wasn't a better brother." He said feebly as his head rolled to his side.

Uncle Renly said nothing as he wiped his tears.

*

They were closer to killing the Night King than ever before. Everyone was drawing closer to the  Walkers and the Night King, Daenerys was building a wall of fire behind them. So they cannot retreat. One of the Walkers raised his spear, Daenerys moved out of the way quickly, but her other dragon was not so fortunate. The spear hit him between the eyes. It tried to fly back but couldn't.

"Viserion." Daenerys scream pierced the silence that followed.

Viserion flew backwards and crashed into one side of Winterfell.

"I think it was the north gate. No one would have been there. At least not many people." Robb said gravely. "I hope."

There was a screech and the dragon Daenerys was riding flew directly towards the group of the Walkers that killed Viserion, the Night King and about a dozen of walkers moving away, and burned every one of them.

*

They were almost at Winterfell now. But they were hopeful. Only a few hundred of wights and about a dozen walkers were left. And the Night King. Gendry and Arya were fighting with three walkers. Arya nodded before sliding down as his hammer collided with the Walker standing behind her. She cut off the other from his knees and drove her blade through his eyes. Gendry crushed the third walker’s skull.

"Lady Arya," Brienne called running towards them. "It's time."

He looked up and saw Robb and Jon fighting the Night King, and Arya nodded.

_Now. Tell her._

He grabbed her elbow pulled her to him, and kissed her. "I love you."

Arya's eyes widened, and a huge smile bloomed on her lips. Before he could say it again, She kissed him as passionately as he had kissed her. There was a wight running towards them. Gendry pulled back and raised his hammer, Arya drew up her sword. Both of them striking it at the same moment. "I love you." She said.

A huge smile took over his lips and he nodded. "Go." He said looking at the fresh swarm of wights running towards them, "We will hold them off. Help Jon and Robb kill the Night King."

She opened her mouth to say something, he pulled her in for a short, hard kiss, "I love you. Be careful."

Gendry didn't see the wight that was almost behind him, until Brienne stepped between him and the wight, plunging her sword into the wight.

"Go." Gendry stepped back raising his hammer.

"You take the left, I will deal with the right." Brienne said.

They worked through them easily knowing it would be over soon, and this thought made them fight harder. As he killed the last wight he looked up at where Arya, Jon and Robb were fighting the Night King. Arya was behind him and he must have sensed it because both Jon and Robb went flying backwards and the Night King turned towards Arya. Gendry felt a sharp pain as he felt something pierce his back and he dropped to his knees, at the same time Arya drove her sword into the Night King and so did Jon and Robb.

The pain was so intense, he couldn't hear a thing. He felt his vision darken and the last the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was Arya's triumphant smile turning into a silent scream.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all you beautiful and amazing comments and the Kudos guys.   
> Thank you <3 You guys are so amazing!! Here it is.  
> The last chapter. I hope you like this chapter too <3 Enjoy :))

****Chapter 17** **

Gendry woke up to complete and utter darkness. There was nothing. No one. There wasn’t even a single sound. Just absolute silence. One moment he was looking at Arya and in the next he woke up in a void. He tried to remember what had happened. He told Arya he loved her and remembered how his heart felt like it would explode from the happiness he felt when she said it back. He planned on saying it to her over and over again.

_But where is she?_

"Arya." He called as he tried to look for something. Anything. He closed his eyes trying to adjust them to darkness. But it was of no use. He still couldn’t see a single thing.

"Arya." He called again, but no reply came.

_What happened? Where am I?_

He closed his eyes, trying to remember something, trying to remember what had happened before he wound up here.

_How long have I been in here?_

He and Brienne were fighting side by side while Jon, Robb, and Arya were attacking the Night King. He turned to look at Arya this when he felt something. He remembered the sharp pain he felt like he had been stabbed. He touched his back it didn't hurt, but it felt wet. A light started to make its way to him. He squinted his eyes to see what the source was, but it felt too bright.  So he looked down at his hands and saw that they were covered in blood.

He looked up again and saw a beautiful woman with yellow hair. The light seems to be emitting from her.

"Who are you?" Gendry asked walking towards her.

She smiled serenely at him, and he felt a strange calmness settle over him. He felt.. he felt at peace.

"Where am I?" He asked.

He was about to ask her something again when he heard someone's voice. It wasn't very clear like someone was trying to scream underwater. He turned towards the voice. He could not describe it, but it was as if he felt it in his heart. It drew him.

"You have been so brave." The woman finally spoke. Her voice was like an angel.

_She looks so familiar._

He felt like he knew her. For a fleeting moment, he thought she was his-

_But she can't be. She is not her._

"Ge..ry."

"Arya?" Gendry whispered.

"Gendry, please wake up." The voice louder and clearer than before. It was definitely Arya's voice. It was as if she was calling from the opposite side of the room. He turned to move towards the voice but then there was a sharp pain in his back making him drop to his knees.

_What is happening?_

"You don't need to suffer. You can come with me." The woman said a soft smile on her face.

Arya's voice called him at the same time. "You promised me. Come back to me, Gendry." She was crying.

"Arya." He tried to call her, but the pain was so intense that he couldn't. He needed to tell her that he was standing there, in front of her.

"If you want you can let go. It will be peaceful." She said sympathetically.

"Open your eyes, Gendry. Gendry." Arya's voice was becoming clearer. A light started to come from the other side, from where Arya's voice was coming.

"Arya." He whispered. He stood up, the pain was unbearable, if anything, it increased. But he fought through it and started moving towards Arya’s voice. He just wanted to be back with her. See her. Make her smile. Touch her. Be with her.

The woman sighed. "You could have chosen peace you know. It will be painful. Very painful."

_I don ’t care._

"Please wake up." Arya's voice sounded defeated.

“Arya.” He gasped.

The place that he was in, this dream and reality started to merge. He could see Arya. His Arya. She was sitting beside him tears were streaming down her face, her small hands in his. He tried to call her name, to tell her that he was indeed here. Beside her. But the pain was so extreme that he couldn't. After a brief glimpse, he felt his eyelids droop. He tried to lift his hand, but he was too tired. With every single bit of energy he possessed, he tried to squeeze her hand. He must have been successful because Arya shouted for someone. He once again felt everything darken around him.

"He squeezed my hand. I'm not delusional!" Arya's voice was once again getting a little faint, but this time he didn't let go of it. He clung to Arya's voice trying to climb his way back into the light.

*

"Arya," her mother's soft voice rang in the quiet room, "you should eat something. You need to eat something."

She looked at Gendry who still hadn't opened his eyes.

_He is breathing. He is alive. He promised me. He will come back to me._

"I will. When Gendry wakes up." She saw her mother's eyes fill with tears, she knew what she was thinking and felt her anger rising, "do not say it, mother. He will wake up. I know he will. He squeezed my hand yesterday. I did not imagine it. He will wake up." She ran her fingers through his hair. "He has to." She added quietly, tears rolling down her face.

Her mother left shortly after that or it may have been longer than she thought. She didn't notice. She didn't care. At that moment, the only thing she cared about was Gendry.

"When we first met I was going to throw the letter that Edric left at you because I saw it on your face that you knew, you knew, and you still didn't tell anyone. I was so angry. But then you said no. I never expected that." She chuckled at the memory, wiping the tears away. "Neither did your father or my father, for that matter. My father tried to convince me, but what really made me sure was you. You never asked me to change, not once. It was your voice I heard when I was getting nervous before our wedding and I had met you only once. I didn't understand it at that time. Never understood why someone whom I met for the first time just a few moments ago is affecting me so much. Then you followed me when I ran to say goodbye to Nymeria and asked me to take her with us. I think I fell a little in love with you then, but I never understood it then because I had never known the feeling before. I never thought I would fall in love. I never thought somebody would fall in love with me. But I did." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead softly, "I did. I love you, Gendry. Please don’t leave me. I love you."

She wanted a miracle to happen. Waited for it. But nothing happened. Her heart felt heavy. She felt tired. It has been five days, and she had not left Gendry's side. She knew he would wake up. But finally, she felt her body giving way to sleep that she had been fighting for so long.

She was back at Storm's End. Nymeria was with her. They were looking for Gendry, but he was nowhere to be found. Her heart started to hammer in her chest as looked for him.

_I know he is somewhere close. I can feel it._

Nymeria started to run towards the Godswood, and she followed. There he was, standing in front of the heart tree. A huge smile on his face. She had never felt such immense relief, and happiness before. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as he lifted her off the ground laughing.

"Where have you been? I have been searching for you for so long." She said burying her face in his neck.

"I was waiting for you, My Lady." He replied holding her close to him.

She frowned when she felt Nymeria tug at her sleeve. She tried to shrug her off, but Nymeria was insistent.

Gendry chuckled. "I think she is trying to tell you to wake up."

Arya frowned. "Why? I don’t want to.”

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "You have to wake up to find that out, Arya."

Arya woke up with a start. Nymeria was really tugging at her sleeve. She turned to look at Gendry and felt like her heart would not be able to contain the happiness that she felt. He was finally awake.

*

"What are you doing?" Arya asked as she hurried to Gendry's side. "It has been only three days since you gained consciousness. You should be resting."

Gendry groaned. "I'm tired of resting. I was going to the window, nothing more."

Arya held his arm as they made their way to the window. The sky was getting clearer, the days brighter. It was truly spring. Arya looked at the Godswood it had grown even more beautiful.

"How is Bran?" Gendry asked.

"Better. Sam sent a raven to some Maester he knows, but he is not very hopeful. He may never walk again." Tears stung her eyes. _He is alive._ "Mother told me yesterday that Bran and Meera were betrothed. Now, we-" she didn't say anything further. She couldn’t. 

Gendry put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. He pressed a kiss at the top of her head. "Look out, Arya. I don't think Meera is going anywhere."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked out. Bran was sitting out in a chair, Meera by his side. This was the first time that he had left his Chamber. The beautiful smile that was always present on his lips was missing, but he looked much better that he had done a few days ago. Meera looked at Bran _like Gendry looks at me._

"See. It will all be fine. We’ll be fine." Gendry said softly.

As they stood there in silence, Arya placed her head on his shoulder.

"Have you told Renly?" She asked.

"No. I will today."

"He will not agree easily.”

Gendry sighed. "I know."

They fell into comfortable silence once again. She had not left his side for more than a moment ever since he woke up. She was not planning on leaving his side time soon. She still remembered how happy she felt when he woke up. She asked him the next day, “What happened?” He simply replied, “I heard you.”

"Looks like we are not the only ones who will be staying at Winterfell." He said looking at someone.

Arya followed his gaze and chuckled. Shireen and Rickon were going to the Godswood, holding each other's hand.

"I think she will be staying a lot longer than us though," Arya said smiling.

*

"I never thought that I would say this to a Baratheon, but that was before I met you, I'm very glad that you are alive, Lord Baratheon," Daenerys said smiling.

Gendry smiled back. "I'm glad to be alive too. I guess I should be calling you My Queen now."

Daenerys looked pleasantly surprised if anything her smile and demeanor grew friendlier. "I have yet to go back to King's Landing and officially take the Throne, so Daenerys is good for now."

"He is not going back to Storm's End in this condition, Renly. He needs rest. He needs to recover. We'll be back as soon as Maester Luwin and Jon's friend Sam assure me that he will be fine for such a long distance travel." Arya was talking, _bickering more likely,_ with Uncle Renly as she entered the chamber.

Uncle Renly sighed. "Why did I ever tell you that marrying her was a great decision."

Arya chuckled and patted his arm. "Because you are a very intelligent man."

"Gendry." Jon said entering the chamber, "I need to talk before you leave."

"We are not leaving until Maester Luwin and Sam say it is fine for him to travel," Arya repeated exasperatedly.

"Oh, I didn't know-" Jon blushed slightly when he noticed Daenerys.

Daenerys flushed too. "I was just leaving. It is good to see you, Jon."

"Hey, Jon. Listen-" Robb started but was interrupted by Shireen.

"I'm not leaving without you," Shireen said firmly, placing herself at the foot of the bed.

"We are not leaving-" Arya started.

"We know." Uncle Renly and Jon said in unison rolling their eyes.

"There are way too many people in this chamber, especially when Gendry needs to rest." Lord Stark said looking disapprovingly at the ever-growing crowd of people.

"It's fine, Lord Stark. Really, it feels good to be surrounded by the people who care about you so much." Gendry replied.

"I have something to say. It may feel like some injustice but," Daenerys took a deep breath, "I found out that my nephew Aegon is alive and he will be reaching King's Landing in a moon's turn. Dragonstone has always been a seat of the Targaryens and since I will be at King's Landing-"

"I understand, Daenerys. Since almost everyone had already moved to Storm's End, it wouldn't be too much hassle. It was yours, to begin with, and it should be." He said smiling. Before Daenerys could reply he continued, "I have a favor to ask you."

"After what you just said, anything." Daenerys replied smiling softly.

"I want my Uncle Renly to be the Lord of Stormlands. He is the one who should have been in the first place-"

"Gendry, you don't have to do this," Uncle Renly said.

"I want to Uncle. If anything I should have done this sooner, Arya agrees too. Besides we will be staying a little longer after I'm better to help Lord Stark and everyone to restore Winterfell, please Lord Stark don’t say no, I want to." He looked at Arya. “ We want to.” 

Uncle Renly looked speechless. He had tears in his eyes.

"I think we should give them a moment alone. Let's go." Lord Stark said ushering everyone except Arya, Shireen and Uncle Renly out.

There was absolute silence for a moment. No one said anything. He looked at Uncle Renly expectantly.

Uncle Renly took a seat beside him. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you accept it. It should have been yours in the first place. Please don't say no because you think I'm doing it out any other reason than my love and respect for you. I know you. You taught me everything I know today. You are and will be a better Lord than I could ever dream to be."

Uncle Renly looked at him with so much love and pride that he felt his heart clench. "You know you will be my heir. I have always considered you my son. You are more than my heir Gendry you are my son and no matter what anyone says you will always be my son. And you are wrong you know. You were- No, you are a great Lord.” 

Too overcome with emotions Gendry hugged him, he didn’t trust his voice. Didn’t feel like words would do justice to what he actually wanted to say. Uncle Renly had always been like a father to him, but hearing Uncle Renly call him son, it was heartwarming.

Someone knocked on the door, and they pulled back. Uncle Renly patted his shoulder as she stood up.

Tyrion poked his head in before entering the chamber. "I interfered a moment, didn't I?" He let out a dramatic sigh. "I apologize. I came here to tell you that I will be leaving with Daenerys. Tommen, he is at King's Landing and Cersei and Joffrey- it doesn't matter, what matters is that Tommen will be with me. Tommen and I will be going back to Casterly Rock. Oh, don't look so gloomy. I will probably be back at Storm's End sooner than you all think."

Arya was the first one to move. She hugged him. "I will miss you, Tyrion."

"So will I, Lady Baratheon. So will I." Tyrion replied.

"Tyrion, I hope to see you soon," Gendry said.

"Oh the pace at which certain things are progressing, I think that would be sooner than all of us think," Tyrion said looking at Shireen, his eyes twinkling.

Shireen blushed. "Shut up." She mumbled.

*

They have been at Winterfell for a moon's turn now. Days seem to fly by. He had regained much of his strength and after convincing Arya, repeatedly and once even Jon had to, that he won't drop the hammer on his foot he had started working at the forge to help Mikken.

"I am not feeling well," Arya said propping on the table that was in the corner of the forge.

"Then you shouldn't have bet Rickon that you can eat more than he could," Gendry said chuckling.

"Hey, I won that bet," Arya replied proudly.

"You did, My Lady. I have never been more proud." He said laughing.

"Mother was saying that we should set the date of Rickon and Shireen's wedding a moon's turn after Bran and Meera's. I asked her what are the guests going to do leave Winterfell, return back to their respective homes, see the outside of their homes and then return back to Winterfell? I told her that we should wait for at least six moon's turn after Bran and Meera's wedding."

Gendry nodded. "You are right.” He suddenly remembered, ”I received a raven from Uncle Renly. He said Lady Selyse was beyond ecstatic on hearing that Rickon and Shireen are betrothed."

Arya scoffed. "I don't like her. And I know why she is excited. If she wasn't Shireen's mother, I would have made sure that she doesn't attend it."

He agreed with Arya, but Lady Selyse was Shireen's mother, and they couldn’t do that to her or, especially to Shireen. He looked at Arya who looked a little green.

"Are you alright? You look-" he didn't even get to complete the sentence as Arya ran out.

"Definitely should not have made that bet," Gendry said shaking his head.

*

"Gendry?" Arya called, sounding for the first time in her life a little unsure.

Gendry looked at her a little worried. "Are you feeling well. You said you were after the last time? You should see a Maester. The stupid bet you made was almost a week ago. You should be feeling better by now. Have you told Lady Stark? We should go to a Maester. Let's go."

"Slow down." Arya said chuckling, "I did see a Maester."

Gendry moved touching her forehead to check her temperature to see for himself if she was really fine or she was just saying this to put him at ease. "And?"

Arya bit her lips. A shy and nervous smile adorned her features. She placed a palm over her stomach. "I have to tell you something."

Gendry gaze went from her hand to her face, and back a few times. He did not dare to believe. He had never felt such immense happiness before. He knew his voice cracked when he asked, "Are you? Are we-"

Her face broke out into a most beautiful, radiant smile which all the springs could not match. "I am. We are."

He caught her face between his hands and kissed her. Trying to tell her everything he wanted to say to her. After a long time, they finally broke apart, and he rested his forehead against hers. Both of them smiling lovingly at each other.

"I love you."

"I love you."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it guys!! I cannot believe this is over. Thank you so much for all the love and support, it means the world to me. Thank you so, so much <3 <3   
> And once again you all are so freaking AWESOME!!!   
> So what do you guys think? Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
